Between Gale and Madge
by Belle453
Summary: Random GADGE MINI STORIES. I've really enjoyed reading Gadge drabbles by others (mainly: Dendroica, jennycaakes, sngsngsnyrslp, and de tournesol amour). There are several plot bunnies that refuse to leave my head so I thought I'd start my own series too. I'll put in AU and canon compliant ones. I'm happy to take recs - PM me or leave it in a review.
1. The Accident - Part I

**The Accident - Part I**

Madge walked through the empty, sterile hallways with their white walls and cold air. She never did like hospitals. She chewed the nail of her right index finger, full of nervous energy. _How did this happen?_ Gale was invincible. He survived the district bombing...he survived the rebellion. He was not supposed to be fighting for his life in the hospital.

As she rounded the corner to the ICU entrance it truly sunk in. ICU - Intensive Care Unit. Gale was somewhere past those blue menacing doors. He was in there fighting for his life. If anything happened to him she'd have no reason to go on. She was alive only because of him. Madge's feet came to a screeching stop when, for a moment she saw Gale pacing the small hallway - not laying behind those larger-than-life doors. Her heart stopped beating. "Gale," she whispered. The man, pacing, stopped and looked at her before dismissing her presence and continuing his nervous pacing. _Gale_, this was what he looked like when she first "met" him. Tall, lanky, handsome, smoky gray eyes, and creased worry lines on the forehead. Madge took a deep breath, this was Rory - not Gale. Eighteen-year old Rory. Tears filled her eyes at the lost time.

"Rory," she said a little louder clearing her throat. He turned to her confused trying to place her. "Hi, I'm Madge Undersee," she finished taking a step closer.

"Mayor Undersee's daughter?" he asked with furrowed brow. Madge nodded. "How are you?" he asked bewildered.

"How's Gale?" she asked ignoring all pleasantries.

"He's still in the ICU. The doctors really haven't told us much." Rory sighed.

"Can I see him?" she asked. She crossed her fingers and hoped he'd allow her in to see Gale.

Rory looked confused as he said, "Family only. I'm sorry. Doctors' and President Paylor's orders."

"Please, Rory. I need to see him. I promise I won't stay long. I just want to see him once. I promise I won't tell anyone how he's doing. I'd never tell the media anything about him," she pleaded unable to hold her tears back. He had no reason to let her in. He didn't even know her as anything more than the Mayor's daughter. He had no idea what Gale meant to her.

"I'm sorry, Madge. It's not my call." Rory studied her distressed face again and asked, "Do you know my brother well?" Madge nodded. "Because of Katniss?"

Madge sighed and shook her head. The look on Rory's face clearly showed girls asked him about Gale all the time. Since the rebellion and his high-profile position, half the girls in the nation were "in love" with Gale. That didn't mean that Gale cared for them or even knew them. "Please, Rory. Please let me see him. Just once. I promise I'll leave after that if you want me to. Just five minutes?"

Rory stared at her hard and asked her straight up, "If Gale was awake and you'd shown up, would he want to see you?"

_Would he?_ That depended on so many things she didn't have time to go into now with Rory. So she simply nodded her head. She could've given him just as many reasons for Gale saying yes to seeing her as him saying no to her. Rory sighed and said, "Okay. Just once and for a couple of minutes. And only cause you're from Twelve. After that you'll have to clear it with Ma, okay?"

Madge wiped her tears and nodded her head. Rory motioned for her to follow. She took a deep breath to prepare herself to see Gale. _Five years!_ She hadn't seen him in five years. The blonde pushed all memories of _that_ day five years ago out of her head. Sure she'd seen him on the television. His high-profile job kept him in the spotlight, but she hadn't been close enough to touch him...to breathe the same air he did. She followed Rory towards the back of the ICU into a private room. Once inside, Madge didn't see his mother or the doctor. She didn't see the tubes sticking out of Gale's body or hear the machines beeping all around him. She didn't register how faint his heartbeats were on the monitor next to his head. Her eyes were only for his face. Where was the strong, vibrant Gale she remembered? The scowl, the smile, the anger, the concern...it was all missing from his handsome face. He looked peaceful as if sleeping on the bed, but her world seemed gloomy without his bright eyes open.

Tears fell out of her eyes as she stood by his feet - wanting to yet afraid to touch him. "Ma, do you remember Madge Undersee? The Mayor's daughter?" Rory said pointing to her. Madge quickly wiped her tears and looked up into the gray eyes that were so familiar yet not the ones her heart yearned.

Hazelle smiled sadly and said, "Yeah I remember her."

Rory said apologetically, "She really wanted to see Gale. I hope it's okay I brought her in..."

"She has every right to see him. Madge saved Gale's life once before," Hazelle said moving closer to Madge. _Right, the morphling back in district twelve._ After spending the last five years away from Gale, district twelve seemed a whole different lifetime away. She'd not wanted to leave him that night at Katniss' and she didn't want to tonight either. Hazelle kissed Madge's forehead and said, "He's not coping well after the surgery. We'll give you a few minutes alone with Gale. We'll be right outside at the nurse's station if you need us. Doctors don't know how long..." Hazelle let the sentence trail. Madge's eyes widened with fear. She'd heard he was in a serious car accident, but she didn't think it was this bad. Madge took a steadying breath as Hazelle took the doctor, nurse and Rory out the room with her.

Madge barely registered them leaving the room. Her eyes were only for Gale. He looked strong yet fragile. More tears fell out of her eyes as she moved around the bed. She stopped where his hand lay on the bed next to his leg. His long arms spanning the length of his upper torso. He looked older, more mature. Not like the nineteen year old she'd left in district thirteen. Her fingers itched to pick-up his hand and hold it. Did she have any right to touch him? He wasn't hers. They weren't anything. Her eyes finally caught the monitor next to his head. She'd seen her mom hooked to a similar monitor enough times to recognize the line for his heartbeats. Madge gasped at how faint they were. He was hanging on by just a thread. The blonde lost what little control she'd been managing and cried openly. She leaned down next to his ear and whispered, "Don't leave me, Gale. Don't leave me here all alone." She sat in the chair next to the bed and cried harder. Not caring about propriety or anything else, Madge picked up his hand and kissed it. She put his limp hand against her cheek and said, "Remember how you'd hold your hand to my cheek?" She waited, but there was no answer. Gale's limp hand fell back down on the bed. Madge picked it back up, determined to hold it to her face, "Remember how you'd run your fingers across my cheek to behind my ear and then run circles right here?" She moved his fingers into her hair, but they remained still. She brought his fingers to her lips and cried, "Don't leave me, Gale. You're all I have. Please come back. For me. I need you. You said you'd do anything for me. Come back to me. I love you, Gale."

* * *

Hazelle picked up her eyes as she heard the monitor beeping. "What's going on?" she asked the nurse frantic. Half wanting to wait for her answer and half wanting to run through the doors back into Gale's room. _He couldn't have!_

The nurse smiled and said excitedly, "Look. See this line. His heart's beating faster...stronger." It had been five days since they'd wheeled his body into the ICU after surgery. His heartbeats had only grown more faint with each passing moment. He hadn't opened his eyes even once. Hazelle quickly ran back towards Gale's room, but she slowed her steps at the door. She opened the door slowly; her eyes widened at the scene in front of her. Madge Undersee sat in a chair holding Gale's hand, crying and repeating, "Please, Gale. Don't leave me here all alone. I can't live without you." He was in a coma - he had been in a coma since the accident. Could he hear her? Was he coming back to life for _her_?

She walked into the room and patted the distressed girl's hair, "Madge?" Hazelle asked softly not wanting to scare the girl who'd once again saved her son's life.

Madge looked up and dropped Gale's hand. She quickly wiped her tears and said, "Mrs. Hawthorne, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you come in." For just a moment, Hazelle saw the proper Mayor's daughter she used to see in district twelve.

"You saved him again. Six years ago if you hadn't brought the morphling he wouldn't have made it then. The doctors were losing hope now and you just brought him back to life." Hazelle said crying as she held Madge's hands.

"Me? How did I bring him back to life?" Madge asked stunned.

"Look. Look at this line," Hazelle said pointing to the monitor. "Look at his heart rate climbing. Until now this line was slowly going down. You brought him back, Madge."

Madge smiled and hugged Hazelle excited. His heart was beating stronger and that was all that mattered. Neither woman cared about anything else. Before either could say anything, a nurse walked in and said, "Mrs. Hawthorne? Come quickly. Your daughter-in-law's condition is worsening."

Hazelle looked at Madge urgently and said, "Will you stay with Gale until I come back? I need to go see Katniss."


	2. The Accident - Part II

A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting!

* * *

**The Accident - Part II**

"So the Mayor's daughter went in and Gale started feeling better? That's it?" Vick asked his older brother unbelievably.

Rory shrugged, "That's all I know. That's all Ma said. You should've seen when Madge got here. She was a mess. Red eyes, blotchy cheeks, mussed hair and wrinkled clothes. Crying and shaking. She practically begged me to let her see Gale. When I took her in Ma was fine with her being there. Even left Madge alone with Gale. Then all I know is that suddenly his heartbeats picked up and they were stronger. The nurses called it a miracle."

"That's weird, don't you think? Hey, you think something's going on between Gale and Madge?" Vick asked, his voice lifting a little.

"Nah. I can't imagine that. I can't imagine Gale cheating on Katniss even if they are…well, whatever they are. Who knows what's really going on between Gale and Katniss? I don't think Madge had seen Gale in years from the sound of things." Rory explained.

Vick sighed. He didn't like seeing his brother unhappy and it was obvious that Gale had been unhappy since the war ended. Since even before then. Vick was only sixteen, his dad died when he was just a kid. Now the only marriage he saw was Gale's and Katniss'. What did he know about how married people behaved around others? For all he knew Katniss and Gale had a perfectly normal marriage.

Vick was only eleven, but he remembered seeing Gale with a blonde the night that Katniss and Peeta left for the quarter quell. Could that have been Madge? Why hadn't Gale said anything about Madge to them? Rory cut into his thoughts and said, "Remember after the bombing? When we were in the woods before thirteen picked us up? Remember Gale and Madge talked a lot during that time. They did some stuff together to help everyone out. And then I remember Gale would disappear every night and all he said was that he was helping some of the people who lost their entire families. Wonder if Madge was one of the ones he was helping." Vick shrugged. Over the last five years he'd watched Gale grow further apart from not just the family, but life itself.

Both startled as ten-year old Posy ran out from Gale's room in tears followed by Madge. The blonde caught up to the little girl just before reaching Rory and Vick. She leaned down, wiping Posy's tears and said, "You can't cry. He's doing better. You know that Gale's the strongest person in the country. He'll be fine, Pose. You have to believe in him. Have faith in Gale. He loves you; he won't leave you."

As Madge and Posy continued their whispered conversation, Vick whispered to Rory, "Did she just call Posy - Pose?"

"Yeah. Only Gale calls her that," Rory said bewildered. Gale and Madge definitely had something. He watched Posy hug Madge and even give her a little smile. Posy hadn't smiled even once since Gale's accident. Posy had never hugged Katniss or spent any real-time with her sister-in-law as far as the boys were aware.

* * *

"Madge, honey, why don't you get some rest for a bit?" Hazelle said running her hand through Madge's blonde curls. In the past twenty-four hours she'd only left Gale's side to comfort Posy and shower at the hotel across the street. She'd spent the entire night sleeping in the chair next to Gale's bed, holding his hand. Hazelle didn't really want Madge to leave; Gale responded to her touch more than anything the doctors and nurses were doing for him. Obviously, the two had a deep bond, but what, when, where and how it happened was a mystery to Hazelle.

Madge dropped Gale's hand immediately, a blush creeping up her cheeks; she gave his mother a shy smile and said, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in. I must've fallen asleep again. How's Katniss?"

Hazelle waved her back in the chair and said, "Katniss is stable for now. The doctors are planning on moving her out of the ICU tomorrow. I didn't realize you and Gale really knew each other."

The blonde shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she replied, "I'm not here to create any problems between Gale and Katniss. I promise I'll leave once I know he's okay or when you want me to." A few tears slipped out of her eyes.

Hazelle immediately consoled her, "Oh honey, I didn't mean anything like that. I didn't know you well in twelve, but I knew you enough to know you wouldn't hurt a fly. You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable discussing it. I can tell you and Gale share a deep bond. I just hope you know what you're doing." There was definitely something there. Hazelle could see it in the look in Madge's eyes, the familiarity in the way she touched Gale, her care and concern for him and finally the love in her eyes. There was no doubt Madge was in love with Gale. Just for a moment, Hazelle wondered what could have been if Gale and Madge had ended up together. Would he have been happier or would the war still have broken him? Immediately she chastised herself. Katniss, Gale's wife, was just a few doors down fighting her own battle of survival. Whether Gale was happy or not, he'd made the choice when he married Katniss.

* * *

Hazelle didn't push Madge for an answer so Madge didn't give her an answer. What would she tell her anyway? That she and Gale were so in love with each other that even through the hardest, saddest times of their lives, they were happier than they'd ever been? That in a short time, they'd dreamed up enough dreams to fill a few lifetimes?

Gale's mother left her alone with Gale in the room. Madge took his hand again as, with her other hand, she brushed her finger across his cheek. Her eyes and heart flooded with memories. Gale lying similarly in the meadow while she ran her finger across his cheek. Even with his eyes closed he came pretty close to biting her finger as he playfully went for it. She'd never forget his mischievous smile he reserved only for her. It was hard to say how they got started. She knew the whipping changed him; it changed his outlook on life. The quarter quell announcement nearly broke him. Maybe it started that night. She'd gone to Katniss' house to check on her, Gale was just leaving after putting a drunken Katniss to bed. They both collided and Madge fell back several feet. He walked her home and they talked for the first time. That was the first time she realized the load he carried in his heart. He'd talked about Katniss and his worries for her the entire walk to her house. Madge could see tension lifting from his body and perhaps something else too. She wasn't sure what though. It was later that he shared with her how that was the first time he talked about his feelings for Katniss to anyone. Until then he'd kept it all bottled inside him. Saying it out loud helped him clear his mind and his heart. It was the first time he realized that perhaps he wasn't as in love with Katniss as he believed. He'd loved her, there was no denying that, but as he'd originally missed the signs of falling in love with Katniss – he also missed the signs of falling out of love with Katniss. They'd simply grown apart. The games, Snow, Peeta and a hundred other things contributed to it.

Madge sat back in her chair, still holding his hand as memories of '_them_' played through her mind.

_After that night, Gale stopped by now and then to talk to Madge. They never talked about Katniss; he talked about his family, she talked about her family as they became friends and confidantes. It took her a while to understand why her eyes constantly searched the path he took to her house, why even the thought of him made butterflies flutter in her stomach, why she was never ready for him to leave, why she still laughed about something he said hours after he left her. She didn't know why she couldn't get him off her mind. Katniss and Peeta started training for the 75__th__ games. Madge helped by delivering news from the Capitol. Gale helped on Sundays by teaching them snares and such. Sometimes she was there the same time he was. It didn't always work out that way. One day, he walked her back from the victor's village. Just as they'd reached her backyard, Madge walked ahead of him. He grabbed her hand before she stepped up on to the porch and pulled her back to him. Madge gulped as Gale released her hand and brought his own up to her cheek. He gently brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek and then tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "There's something I've wanted to do for some time now," he said in his deep voice. He searched her eyes for cues and she lifted her head as she closed her eyes, giving him permission he desired. _

_Gale took his time moving closer to her. She could feel his breath on her lips, but not his lips. "You are so beautiful," he murmured before he lightly brushed his lips against hers. He leaned in closer as his lips and nose skimmed her jaw line back to her ear. He placed a kiss next to her ear and whispered, "So, so beautiful and soft." His hands moved up her arms, warming her yet leaving goose bumps in their wake. Slowly he snaked them down her back pulling her closer. Madge wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight to keep herself upright. Time had no meaning as they embraced, letting their bodies acquaint to the feel of the other's. Madge inhaled into his chest letting Gale penetrate her senses. He smelled like the woods, he smelled like smoke and something else that was just distinctly Gale. She'd never smelled anything like him before. It did things to her body she'd never experienced before. Gale buried his head deeper into her hair as his hands pulled her even closer. His lips grazed her ear lobe as he turned towards her causing her to shiver. She could feel his smile against her cheek at that. He kissed her cheek back to her lips and moved his hands into her hair. Madge whimpered unable to control herself. He smiled against her lips and kissed them again. Then again. Once again before he teased them open. She parted her lips immediately. What followed surprised them both a little. Their lips and hands began moving together. Madge had no idea where her body learned to kiss or respond like that. She'd kissed a few boys before, but it felt nothing like this before. If this was kissing she was really missing out on something great. Gale gently guided her back against the tree to kiss her better. Soon they were both panting. Gale put a hand on her shoulder and pushed himself back from her. Out of breath, he said, "Sorry. I didn't mean for it to go so far." Without warning he leaned back in and kissed her hard unable to stay away from her. "You're really dangerous, you know that?" he said with a smile._

_This time Madge pulled him back down to her and kissed him hard. He let her take control of the kiss. She couldn't recall how many times they tried to say goodnight that night and ended up tangled back in a kiss. Their first kiss was not awkward or just okay - it was full of passion she didn't even know existed within her._

_After that night, they couldn't keep their hands or lips off each other. It took colossal effort on both their parts to stop kissing and actually talk about their day. It wasn't that they had a hard time talking to each other. On the contrary - talking came easy; it was just hard to talk and kiss at the same time. There weren't enough hours in the day for them to get their fill of each other - talking or kissing. They saw each other every day. It didn't matter how tired Gale was from his shift in the mines, he always came by to see her. Sometimes she felt guilty keeping him awake so late since he had to work early the next day. One thing led to another and he started sneaking into her room and bed often, telling his mom he wanted to sleep in the meadow. They kissed and slept tousled into each other. Though Gale was getting significantly less sleep, he had more energy than ever. They spent hours each night rolling on her huge bed and kissing. Gale's shirt was always the first to go, hers wasn't far behind. They both loved the feel of each other's skin-on-skin contact. Having no access to birth control they set strict boundaries to their physical relationship - often coming close, but never crossing the line. Even in the height of their passion, it wasn't impossible to stop - difficult but not impossible. He did it for her; she was only seventeen years old, he didn't want to strap her down with a baby. She did it for him. He had his whole family's responsibility on his shoulders; she didn't want to add the weight of two more._

_At the time she wondered, but didn't quite understand that love and passion like theirs wasn't a common occurrence. They had something very special. Everything was easy between them. When Gale found out about the morphling, he kissed her until neither could breathe to thank her. When they said, 'I love you' for the first time, both wondered if it was really the first time they'd said it because they'd certainly felt it long before. With all the hardships Snow brought upon the district, it felt almost wrong for them to be so happy. But they didn't care. With Katniss and Peeta training for the quarter quell, it felt like a selfish time to fall in love. They were going in against trained killers. There was no way they were both coming out alive this time. If Madge ever voiced her concerns of feeling selfish, Gale always stopped her. He wouldn't let her feel guilt over their love. They'd found each other and that was all that mattered. So they decided to keep their relationship a secret. No one else would understand. It was Gale's idea because he didn't want anyone to judge Madge. He didn't care what anyone thought of him. Their time together was just that - theirs. Gale and Madge didn't let the hardships of life or others around them enter their time. They chose to fill it with kisses, caresses and talks; they chose to surround themselves with their love and passion._

_Madge knew everything about Gale's family. He knew everything about hers. They spent every free possible moment with each other. Regardless of what they did, there was never a moment of their time together when they weren't touching each other in one way or another._

_Before they knew it Katniss and Peeta left for the quarter quell. Then only a few days later Snow dropped bombs on the district. Madge and Gale were wrapped into each other in her bed when they heard the faint rumblings of hovercrafts. He immediately jumped out of bed and got her dressed just as the first bomb dropped on the Mayor's mansion. Gale managed to get Madge and her parents out. Both injured but alive. They rushed to save his family and the Everdeens before the hovercrafts made it to the seam or the victor's village._

_The survivors spent three days out in the woods struggling to go on. Only about 800 out of 8000 made it out alive. Madge's mom, too weak and badly burned, died the second day. Gale consoled her as best he could under the circumstances. Her dad was badly burnt too, but managed to hold on._

_Gale was busy taking care of all the survivors. Madge was busy trying to keep her dad alive. They barely saw each other during those few days. The only thing that made either of them get up in the morning was the other's support and their love for each other._

_Her dad was in bad shape by the time they reached district thirteen. He didn't last long. The doctors tried, but his burn wounds were all badly infected by that time. The last thing her dad did was place her hand in Gale's closing it around hers - unable to speak - but silently approving their love and giving them permission to marry._

Madge sat up immersed with memories of loving Gale and losing her parents. She'd lost too much to lose anything else. Her eyes moved up to Gale's face and she brushed his hair off his forehead. Unable to stay away, Madge climbed up and lay down next to him. She rested her cheek on his chest above his heartbeat. The strong, steady rhythm reminding her of the many times it lulled her to sleep. Tears flowed out of her eyes once again. "Don't leave me, Gale," she whispered as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

"Madge!" Gale whispered hoarsely as he softly wrapped his arms around her sending all the monitors in the room blaring violently.


	3. The Accident - Part III

A/N: Thank you for the continued support on this short story! Thank you, Dendroica, for making this chapter _**so**_ much better through your beta.

* * *

**The Accident - Part III**

Before Madge could move away, doctors, nurses and his family crashed through the door. She tried to extricate herself from Gale, but his strong arm held her close to him. "Gale," she whispered, "Let me go."

"Madge!" he repeated over and over getting increasingly agitated. It was clear he wasn't completely aware of his surroundings. Madge's cheeks flushed red as the room filled with more people, but Gale held her tight to his chest. A nurse finally helped Madge by removing Gale's arm from around her waist. Gale's thrashing at Madge's loss caused his IV and other tubes to fall out. Mortified yet worried for his well-being, the blonde climbed off the bed, only to find herself face-to-face with Hazelle Hawthorne. To her surprise, Hazelle didn't judge or ask any questions. She placed a motherly hand on Madge's arm and guided her into a chair away from Gale's bed.

Gale continued calling her name as the doctors and nurses did their best to calm him. Madge put her face into her hands and cried, powerless against his painful cries for her.

"Madge?" Hazelle questioned kneeling next to the crying girl. She took Madge's hand and led her out of the room. In the hallway, Hazelle held her and let her cry as she too shed a few tears. She ran her hand on Madge's back and said, "It's okay, sweetheart. I love him too. I couldn't take his agonizing cries either. He'll be fine. You're safe here with me." Madge hugged her tighter.

She didn't know how long it was before her body stopped shaking and her tears dried out. Hazelle held her the entire time saying, "You're his guardian angel, always giving him back to me."

"Ma?" Both women looked up into Rory's gray eyes. "The doctor wants to have a word with you." Hazelle nodded and went to the doctor. Rory took his mother's seat and timidly said, "He's okay. They gave him some morphling to calm him. The doctor said it's normal to wake up thrashing and disoriented. I'm sure you can see him soon."

Madge smiled and whispered, "Thanks, Ror!"

"No one calls me that other than Ma and Gale. I guess you know a lot about our family," Rory hedged curiously.

Madge smiled and confirmed, "Yeah. Gale used to tell me everything about you guys."

"When?"

"In district twelve. Before the quarter quell," Madge answered sighing deeply.

"Do you love him, Madge?" Rory asked seriously. She nodded. "Does he love you too?"

"I don't know. He's married to Katniss so I guess not." Madge explained.

"I think he does," Rory said assuredly as he stood up. He stopped half way to Gale's room and turned around. Madge looked at him expectantly. Rory said, "He doesn't love her, you know. Katniss! He's not in love with her."

Madge didn't know what else to do except nod so she did just that.

* * *

Gale opened his heavy eyelids thankful the breathing tubes were gone. When he woke up with them earlier, his lungs fought the breathing machine causing an uncomfortable ache inside him. His head felt foggy and his body felt dense like lead. His eyes first fell on his mother, then Rory, Vick and finally Posy. He gave them all a smile as they cried happy to see him awake and smiling. Posy climbed on the bed next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Something swam in the periphery of his memory, but he couldn't hold on to it long enough to make sense of it. Posy talked non-stop telling him everything that happened over the last few days. She filled him in on Katniss' condition without him having to ask. Hazelle, Rory and Vick stood by indulging Posy. Gale's body immediately stiffened when Posy said, "...I started crying and then Madge told me..."

He looked at his mother and she sighed. Hazelle said, "Ror, why don't you take Vick and Posy outside and give me a minute to talk to your brother."

As soon as the door closed behind his siblings he asked, "Is Madge really here?" He couldn't believe it. He'd dreamt of her. He'd dreamt of her holding his hand and telling him she loved him. He thought he was losing his mind since he could actually smell her. He could still feel her in his arms. Was it true? Did it really happen? He'd just assumed it all a dream.

"Yeah, she's been here for two days now. She brought you back to life," Hazelle answered.

Gale sighed and asked, "Can I see her?"

Hazelle moved closer to him pushing his hair out of his eyes, "I don't know what happened between you two, but she's fragile, Gale. Be careful. This is the second time she's saved your life and given you back to me." Gale nodded. _Fragile?_ Madge was the strongest person he knew. He wasn't going to hurt her, he lovv...Gale sighed. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Madge. He'd hurt her once, he wouldn't do it again.

Thoughts of their first day in district thirteen invaded his mind.

_He walked her back to the unit assigned to her family. Only she didn't have any family left. Madge was the last of the Undersees. Just like that, in a few days, she'd lost her home and lost her parents. Well, she still had him and he'd do everything he could to take care of her. She was his responsibility and he wanted to take care of her. He even had her father's blessing. Gale wondered how soon he could ask her to marry him...once she'd had some time to grieve for her parents. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her._

_He helped her into bed and climbed in next to her. Gale held her all night as she cried into his chest. He kissed her tears and fears away. He told her over and over he loved her._

_The next morning Gale waited for Madge to wake up. Once she did, he kissed her and said, "You've got me. You don't have to stay here all alone. Let's go to my place and you can stay with my family. Ma will take care of you. Pose will adore you. Ror and Vickster will amuse you with their jokes and stories. Come with me."_

_She rested her hand on his cheek and said, "I don't want to meet your family for the first time like this."_

_"__They won't care, Madge. They'll love you just like I do," Gale explained._

_"__I know. I just need some time alone to grieve my parents. Please?"_

_He kissed her softly and said, "Of course. I'll come by in a couple of hours after checking on my family. I love you, Madge."_

_It was a sad and confusing time, but Gale left Madge's unit hopeful for the future. He knew his family would love her and make her feel better. Madge would never have to feel alone. Little did he know that his life was about to change just around the corner. On his way to his own unit, he ran into Haymitch who invited him to command room to meet the President of district thirteen and other rebel leaders. _

_"__Mr. Hawthorne, we have a problem and need your help," Coin said as way of introducing herself. Gale waited patiently for her to explain further. She continued, "Have you seen Katniss yet?"_

_"__Katniss? How? I thought she d-di...," he stopped unable to finish the word._

_"__On the contrary, Mr. Hawthorne. We rescued Katniss. She's here in thirteen."_

_"__I want to see her immediately," Gale demanded._

_"__Not so fast, Gale." Haymitch stopped him. Gale turned around to look at his best friend's mentor bracing himself for the bad news. "Peeta didn't make it. We rescued him too, but he died a few hours ago in the hospital. He left a message for you." Haymitch handed him a note._

_Gale's hands shook as he opened the square piece of paper. In Peeta's neat handwriting were the words that set events in motion to change his life forever. Peeta wrote: 'Gale, you remember the truce you and I made just after the Victory Tour? We promised to not get in each other's way. To do what we could to make Katniss fall in love with us, but not hurt the other. Whatever you did, it worked because Katniss loves you. I'm hurt pretty badly and despite Haymitch's assurances, I don't think I'm going to make it this time. I'm leaving Katniss in your care. Love her and don't ever leave her. You won! I wish I could be there on your wedding day. Best, Peeta.'_

_Gale's hands shook after reading the letter. He'd loved her once, but he no longer felt that kind of love for Katniss. "She's my best friend, but I'm not in love with her. Of course I'll always take care of her, but I can't marry her."_

_Haymitch put his arm around Gale and said, "Katniss is fragile. The rebellion needs her. She won't talk to anyone. We need your help. You don't have to marry her, but she needs you more than anyone else for now."_

Gale startled out of his thoughts at a knock on the door. Madge walked in slowly. Was it just his imagination or did she look more beautiful than she'd ever looked? "Hi," she said meeting his eyes.

He motioned her to come closer. She did. He held his hand out and she took it. "You came," he said squeezing her hand.

Madge nodded, taking in the sight of him with his eyes opened. Gale looked at her tiny hand, cold, but perfect in his larger one. "Madge, I'm s-s...,"

She took a step closer to him, cutting him off by placing a finger on his lips, "Shh. Don't talk. You need to rest. See your heartbeat's rising. Take it easy."

He held on to the finger and joked to ease the tension between them, "You always did make my heart race."

To his horror Madge burst into tears. Gale sat up pulling her closer until she was sitting at the edge of his bed. He put his arms around her and said, "I'm sorry, Madge. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry about everything. I should've listened to you."

She shook her head and said, "I shouldn't have left. I should've fought for you. I should've believed you when you said you were only comforting Katniss. I shouldn't have let Coin talk me into leaving district thirteen." Suddenly Madge pushed back from his embrace and stood up. "I don't know what just came over me. You-you're married. Married to Katniss."

Gale sighed, "When you disappeared, at first I was really mad at you for not understanding me. For accusing me of still loving Katniss. When I had time to think about it and miss you, I realized how unfair I was to you. What you saw in Katniss' room that night...it wasn't what it seemed. But I should've understood how much it must've hurt you to see that. I should've told Katniss about us right away. The war was already under way and I thought I'd get her through the rebellion and then find you after it was all over."

"I wanted you to. I thought you'd do that too. I wanted you to find me because I mattered more than anyone else...because you loved me more than anyone else," Madge said sadly.

_I did Madge. I still do! _"Please sit back here," he said padding the spot next to him on the bed. Madge thought for a moment and then complied. Gale continued, taking her hand once again, "I wanted to, but then I found out that the bomb that killed Prim was my design. I couldn't face you or leave Katniss after that."

"So you married her." Madge stated. It wasn't a question or an accusation - just a statement. As if he'd answered a question she'd been asking herself for years.

Gale sighed and said, "Yeah, I married her. She needed me. I fulfilled my promise to Peeta and I'm still taking care of her; I always will. She's still broken. She still has her episodes, especially at night."

Gale's heart broke at the tears that fell out of Madge's eyes. He wanted to tell her that though he married Katniss, his heart still belonged to her. She was his love, his soulmate. He wasn't happy without her. She still occupied all his thoughts. He couldn't say any of those things to her so he just pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her while they both cried silently in each other's arms thinking of all they'd lost.

* * *

Madge left his room just short of giving in to temptation to kiss him. She wanted to feel his lips on her, but she extricated herself from his arms and ran out of the room, in tears. She finally stopped at the end of the hallway, far away from the ICU and Gale. She channeled all her thoughts to conjure up the betrayal she felt in district thirteen that night she went to Katniss' room.

_Gale promised to stop by in a few hours after checking on his family, but she didn't think he had. He may have; she'd slept through the day – exhausted from crying all night. Madge wiped her tears and took a shower. She didn't want to be another burden on Gale. She needed to find out what was happening outside the doors to her unit. District thirteen was all underground so there was no sunlight or darkness peeking through any windows. The hallways were sterile yet well-lit. They were empty. Madge wondered what time it was. She finally spotted someone, a doctor perhaps, and asked him the time. He told her it was just past midnight. His eyes widened at her as he recognized her as Katniss' best friend from her interviews. The doctor offered to take her to Katniss since he was headed that way. Madge was ecstatic to learn her best friend had made it out alive. It was too late to go to Gale's unit so she decided to take him up on his offer to visit Katniss. The doctor left her at Katniss' door to see another patient first. Madge entered Katniss' room ready to hug her friend, but stopped dead in her tracks. There on the bed lay Katniss wrapped in Gale's arms…around his body. She backed out slowly with tears in her eyes; they were both fast asleep._

_Gale tried to explain later to her that he was only holding Katniss to calm her from nightmares and comforting her from losing Peeta. He was tired and fell asleep. It didn't mean anything. But the damage was done. Madge couldn't undo what her eyes had seen. His words couldn't undo the pain and betrayal...and all so soon after she'd just lost her parents. _

"Madge?" Hazelle asked slowly not wanting to scare her yet again.

Madge turned around and quickly wiped her tears as she said, "I'm glad you found me. Gale's better so I think it's about time I went home. Thank you for letting me stay. And for your care." Madge kissed Hazelle's cheek and pulled away.

"Wait, Katniss wants to see you," Hazelle said grabbing Madge's arm.

* * *

She watched Madge walk slowly into her room. She was still beautiful, long, silky blond hair, pretty blue eyes, flawless milky skin and her whole being still full of kindness and compassion. Katniss kept her eyes on Madge unable to tear herself away from the sadness in them.

Madge smiled a little and asked, "How are you, Katniss?"

Katniss shrugged and asked, "How's Gale?"

"He's better," Madge said as a few tears at his name escaped her eyes.

Both were quiet, hesitant of what to say to each other. Finally Katniss broke the silence, "He says your name sometimes in his sleep."

Madge's eyes widened for a moment and then she sighed as she said, "I'm leaving. I just came to say goodbye to you."

Katniss nodded so Madge turned to leave. She stopped at Katniss' words, "You're lucky, Madge. He'll never love me the way he loves you. I'll never have his heart."

Madge turned slowly and with a sad smile she said, "You have the rest of him. Maybe neither one of us is lucky. Take care of him, Katniss. You may need him more, but he needs his wife too. His whole family needs her. The Hawthornes have always been a close bunch. Don't change that by only putting your needs first." Madge walked out.

Why did she try provoking Madge? What did she expect, a fight? Katniss knew she'd lost Gale well before he became hers. Madge was right; she hadn't been a good wife to him. She hadn't done anything to get close to his family or to understand his feelings. She'd been irrevocably broken from the games, Peeta, the rebellion and Prim's death. Ironically, all those things took Gale away from her life and the same things gave him back to her. Just not the way she wanted.

She continued to break married to a man in love with someone else. Katniss couldn't fault Gale; he gave her everything he could. He took care of her. He held her all night when she had nightmares. He never once complained even when she didn't have much to give him back. Gale gave her everything, but his heart. She could see it now…his heart was Madge's. It would always belong only to Madge. Maybe she should set him free, but she loved him too and couldn't let him go. Katniss would always have to live with it that Madge was his love and choice, while she was his responsibility and guilt.

* * *

On the train back to district four, Madge cried silent tears at everything lost. They'd all been too young to deal with everything they were thrust into. Three years ago, when Gale married Katniss she didn't think she'd ever see him again, but fate - _the__ accident -_ brought Gale into her life once again. Madge knew it in her heart…she could feel it…she and Gale Hawthorne were not done yet with each other.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me! Remember, not all love stories have a happy ending yet I've still ended this one on a hopeful note. Maybe fate will contrive another encounter between Gale and Madge. Thank you for your support on this short story.**


	4. The Right Time

A/N: Thank you, Dendroica, for beta-ing.

* * *

**The Right Time**

The soft music playing through the alarm clock really didn't make it any easier to get up. Just because it was one of her favorite songs didn't mean she wanted to leave the soft, warm bed. "Too early," Madge groaned into her pillow. She reached over to snooze it just as she heard the shower turn off. Madge smiled mischievously and let the alarm be. It would only get louder the longer it went on.

She lay in bed as still as she could while her body felt it may burst with anticipation. It wasn't more than two minutes until a large tan hand turned off the alarm. "I know you're awake. Your smile's a dead giveaway," Gale said amused.

She opened her eyes to her favorite sight – her husband standing over her in a towel with wet hair and water drops glistening off his chest. Madge pouted and he sat on the bed so he could lean in to kiss her. Madge wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on the bed on top of her. "Madge, you'll be late."

She pulled back a little and whispered against his lips, "You always leave so early. I never get to have this in the morning." Encouraged by his large hands wrapping around her, she continued the kiss. Well, Gale wasn't going to protest; he wasn't the one with a set schedule. A little ribbing from his squad was all he'd have to endure and it would be worth it. If she didn't care about being late, he wasn't going to worry either. Before long, his towel joined her t-shirt on the floor as Gale and Madge got lost in each other. Satiated with their lovemaking, covered in sweat, Gale pulled Madge along as he lay back on the bed so her head rested on his shoulder. They lay there content while their breathing returned to normal. Madge played with the hair on his chest as he absently rubbed circles on her back. Another alarm sounded and Gale looked at her confused. Madge got up as she said wickedly, "That's my real alarm. I really have to get up now otherwise I'll be late to work."

He tried to grab her, but she was too quick. "You are too much," he said shaking his head wondering how he got so lucky to have her. His smile quickly turned to worry when he saw Madge stand up and then sit right back down. She brought her knees up and rested her forehead on them. "Madge, you okay?" he worried getting out of bed and kneeling on the floor next to her.

She lifted her head slowly and said, "Yeah. That was weird. I stood up and the room spun. It was a really weird feeling. I think I'm okay now."

She tried to stand up, but Gale gently held her down, "Give it a couple of minutes." He went to the kitchen and brought her back some water. He helped her up and though she protested, he walked her into the shower.

"Gale, I'm fine. Go get ready. You don't need to stand there and watch me take a shower," she said irritated.

"Maybe I want to watch," he countered with a playful smirk.

"Go. Now!"

By the time she showered and dressed she was fine. She didn't feel any different. She was running late so Madge quickly gathered her things to head out the door. Gale stopped her and pointed to the little table in the kitchen as he said, "Breakfast!"

"Gale, I can't. I'll be late."

Tenderly he guided her into a chair and said, "Madge, you almost passed out. You need to sit down and eat a proper breakfast. Now I know you don't care for eggs, but you need protein."

"Babe, it was probably just vertigo. Don't worry about me. I'm fine," she said running her fingers tenderly across his cheek.

He gave her a stern look. She knew there was no point arguing; he wasn't letting her out of the house without breakfast. She made a face at the eggs – not her favorite. Once she started eating though she couldn't stop. "These eggs are delicious. Why haven't I had these before?" she asked with a mouthful, gulping her food down. Maybe she was just hungry.

Halfway through the day, Madge checked her email and saw there was a long message from Gale. Apparently, he'd used his morning to research vertigo and sent her several articles on it with strict instructions to drink a lot of fluids throughout the day. He came home with flowers, earlier than usual that night. Madge sighed wondering how she got so lucky to have such a caring and loving husband. _And sexy, _she thought eyeing how well he filled his uniform. They'd dated for three years, been married for two and he could still send her heart fluttering like butterflies as if she'd just met him.

Three days later, while getting ready for bed, Madge slipped out of her clothes and into one of his soft t-shirts. As she flipped the covers back, she casually mentioned feeling nauseous every now and then. Gale immediately said, "Maybe you're pregnant, babe."

All color drained from her face, but she dismissed it, "I couldn't be. We've been safe." Gale pouted so she consoled him, "You know I want a family. A big one just like you want. It's just not the right time for us. We have this small apartment. You're busy all the time. I just got a new job. We really need to save some more before we **_plan_** to have a baby." She stressed the word, plan, for added emphasis.

He pulled her down in bed and softly kissed her. Running his hands under her shirt he said, "Well we could **_plan_** to have one now."

As tactfully as possible, she yawned and mumbled something about being tired as she turned around to sleep. Gale wrapped his arm around her and pulled her flush against his chest. It wasn't long before she fell asleep in his arms. Madge woke up in the middle of the night with a strong urge to throw up. He must've heard her because before she knew it he was holding her hair and patting her back soothingly.

When he put her back in bed he asked, "Are you sure, Madge?"

She looked at him worried and said, "I'm a little late, but I've been late before."

"How about taking a pregnancy test?" he hedged.

"I don't need to, Gale. I'm not pregnant," she said confidently.

"If I go buy one, will you take it to make me feel better?" She shook her head. "You know I'll just worry about you and be overly protective then," he said casually.

She grimaced and said, "Fine; I'll take one if _you_ go buy it. But I'm telling you, I'm not pregnant." Gale smiled and kissed her as he pulled her back into bed.

He made her breakfast again in the morning. He was even home before her that evening. Sure enough he'd gone to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test. Madge eyed the bag on the counter and chose to ignore it. She didn't need to take the test because she was _not_ pregnant. Living in district two they just weren't used to having hot summers anymore and it had been unusually hot the last few days. The heat was just getting to her…messing up her body's cycle. She knew she was not pregnant.

After dinner he finally convinced her to take the test. She went to the bathroom and closed the door. A few minutes later she walked out of the bathroom smiling. "Not pregnant. I told you I wasn't pregnant."

Gale's smile faded and he said, "Maybe it's too early for one of those home tests. We'll try one again in a few days."

Madge wrapped her arms around him and said, "Babe, it's just not the right time. Maybe we should really save up this year and start talking about having a baby next year. I want to do it right. I want to have everything in line before we decide to have a baby."

Gale sighed but didn't say anything. He was melancholy the rest of the evening. It was time to snap him out of the gloomy mood. Madge put on her sexiest lingerie, a red piece she knew that drove him crazy, and walked out to the den where he was watching TV. He raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged slightly as she sat in his lap. Gale immediately set the remote down and wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife. Before long they were both lost in a heated kiss. He carried her back to their bed and made passionate love. It was always like that when she initiated it. He thought he was the luckiest man in the world because she initiated it so often.

When they lay in bed afterwards, Madge asked, "Still sad?"

"Hard to be sad when you try to cheer me up so creatively," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Madge laughed and soon started to doze off in his arms. "Be right back, babe. Just need to use the bathroom," he said shifting her off his chest and arm.

She was almost asleep when she heard him call her name urgently, "Madge?" Before she even sat up, he walked out with the pregnancy test in his hand and asked, "Did you read the instructions?" She remembered, she forgot to throw it away. He must've found it on the counter.

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "No, but it's just a pregnancy test, Gale. Minus, you're not pregnant and plus you're pregnant. It doesn't take a genius to read one of those tests. I've seen the commercials on TV. Mine has a big fat minus on it."

"Uh, Madge. You better read the instructions," he said reading the piece of paper she was sure she'd thrown away in the trash. "It says here that if you get a line then you're pregnant. If nothing appears in the box then you're not pregnant. Yours has a line."

All thoughts of sleep out of her head, she quickly got off the bed and said, "Let me see that." She read the instructions and then re-read them. Sure enough there was a big fat line on hers. Not a minus sign; a line! "I'm pregnant!" she whispered.

Gale picked her up and spun her around as he said, "Yeah, you're pregnant." He set her back on her feet and kissed her. When he pulled back, he looked at her seriously and asked, "You want this baby, don't you? I know we're not ready and we didn't plan…"

Madge cut him off with a kiss and said, "I'm pregnant, Gale! We're going to have a baby. A baby. I want a little boy who looks just like you." She kissed him again excited.

He pushed her hair out of her face and teased, "I thought we weren't ready?"

She swatted his chest and said, "Don't be silly, Gale. You can never plan too much for such events. They happen when they're supposed to happen. There isn't a more perfect time to have a baby than now."

He picked her up and spun her around, "I love you, Madge."

"I love you too, Gale!" she said kissing him as he set her back down on her feet. Madge lovingly ran her hand over her stomach with awe, love and tears in her eyes.

He shook his head thinking how she never ceased to amaze him. Planning everything one moment to being utterly ecstatic about something so big and unplanned.


	5. Katniss' Study Date

**A/N: Thank you, Dendroica, for the beta.**

* * *

**Katniss' Study Date**

Katniss angrily tossed her books down on the table and said frustrated, "I'm so going to fail Physics. My mom's going to kill me."

"I told you not to go into the sciences, Kat," Madge, her roommate, told her smugly. "Should've picked Pre-Law like me. No physics."

Katniss made a sour face and said, "I'd take failing Physics over all that reading and writing you have to do any day."

"It's not so bad," Madge replied picking up yet another thick book and her trusted highlighter. "So whatcha gonna do about Physics?"

Katniss groaned and said, "I have a test next week and I _need_ to pass it. My TA's coming over to help me study." Madge raised an eyebrow. TA's never offered to help any of the students study. "Believe me he's not interested in me. I had to practically beg him to help me study just once," she offered sounding bitter.

Madge put the book down and said, "Oh my God. You like him. Look at you blush. Katniss Everdeen, do you have a crush on your TA?"

"NO!" Katniss scowled.

"Hmm…a TA from the Physics department. That is interesting since you always say all the guys are too nerdy looking for your taste."

"I don't say that, Madge," Katniss defended herself. At Madge's raised eyebrow she flushed a little and admitted, "Okay, maybe sometimes I do, but he's different. He's definitely not nerdy looking." Katniss finished with a wink. Madge smiled indulgently at her best friend. About time Katniss showed interest in someone. Ever since she and Peeta Mellark broke up, Katniss had pretty much put boys out of her mind.

"So what's he look like?" Madge asked encouraging Katniss. Peeta had moved away. He wasn't coming back. Katniss needed someone new in her life even if it would only turn out to be a rebound.

"He's actually really hot. If ever the words – tall, dark and handsome – were made for anyone they'd be for him. He scowls a lot though. I don't think I've ever seen him smile."

"I've seen some of your grades on the tests so if most of the kids in the class are getting similar grades then if I was him, I'd be scowling too," Madge teased. She had a hard time understanding classes where the average grades on tests were in the 50's. She was happy with her A's. She couldn't handle getting a 50 on a test.

Katniss threw a pillow at Madge. "I'm gonna freshen up before he gets here. He should be here soon. Just open the door and try not to drool."

Madge rolled her eyes at the thought of drooling over Katniss' Physics TA. _No thank you._ She was just happy Katniss finally showed interest in someone instead of constantly crying over Peeta. Madge went back to her reading. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Madge absently opened the door. _Holy cow!_ She blinked, her mind going completely blank.

"Apartment 311, right? I'm looking for Katniss Everdeen," said the Greek God standing on the other side of the door.

Madge blinked again willing her brain to work. "Uh, yes. I'm sorry. You must be her Physics TA. I'm her roommate, Madge Undersee."

"Gale Hawthorne," he said with a smile. Madge wasn't a swooner, but he had the kind of smile that would make any girl swoon. No wonder he didn't smile in class…how would the girls ever learn anything?

She stepped aside to let him in while the girl inside her squealed as he brushed her arm walking in. God he was hot and obviously smart. Just her type. And then she remembered that Katniss had a crush on him. Madge wasn't a traitor. She straightened and offered him a drink, fulfilling her hostess duties until Katniss came out.

Madge's heart sank when she saw Katniss. Her best friend had fixed her hair and actually applied lipstick. Katniss never wore makeup. She was beautiful with and without it. As Katniss and Gale settled at the little dining table, Madge returned to the sofa to do her own homework…away from the sexy TA.

His deep, baritone voice resounded in the pit of her stomach every time he explained something to Katniss. Madge couldn't remember the last time a guy had such an effect on her. Too bad Katniss liked him too.

They studied for a little over an hour and he completely surprised Madge when he softly brushed his fingers across her shoulder and said, "Bye, Madge. Nice meeting you." He gave her another smile turning her insides into mush. "See you tomorrow." He left before Madge's mushy brain caught up to his last words. _Tomorrow? How? When? Where?_

"Is Gale coming over again tomorrow?" Madge asked Katniss as she closed the door.

"Yeah. He thought I needed more help. He offered so I took it. I did really bad on my last test," Katniss explained.

The next day Gale came over promptly at five again. Just like yesterday, he gave Madge another one of his smiles. This time she gave him one back. They talked a little more and her heart beat a little faster when he was around. This continued for three days.

On Friday, when he came again, she stepped aside to let him in and joked, "So you think Katniss needs more help, do you?"

He looked at her seriously and said, "I do. She made a nine on her last test."

Madge blinked surprised and asked, "A nine? Out of what?"

Gale laughed and said, "You're both alike. When I handed out the tests, she came up to me and asked, 'Gale, what's this nine out of?' I wanted to laugh at her, but I kept a straight face and told her it was out of 100."

Madge and Gale both laughed at that. Madge couldn't imagine getting a nine. And now she knew why Katniss was so worried about failing Physics. "Ha-ha. I'm glad you're both amused at my expense," Katniss exclaimed walking out.

The two settled on the table once again to study as Madge claimed the sofa. It was Friday, she didn't really want to or need to study, but she couldn't leave while Gale was still there. About twenty minutes into the study session, Katniss' phone rang and she said, "I'm sorry. I really need to take this. I won't be long."

While Katniss took the phone call in her room, Gale slipped over to sit next to Madge on the sofa, surprising her. He flipped her book up and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Pre-law?" She nodded. "Nice," he said.

They talked comfortably and Madge found herself liking him more by the minute. Suddenly he picked up her left foot and said, "Are you wearing Vested Interest by Slaxa on your nails?"

"What?" Madge asked confused.

"The polish on your toes? Is that Vested Interest by Slaxa?" Gale asked pointing to her feet.

She furrowed her brow and said, "I don't know. It's part of the new fall collection by Slaxa, but I don't know the name."

"It's Vested Interest," he said smugly.

"And you know so much about nail polish because…" Madge let the sentence hang hoping he wasn't a creep she needed to kick out of their apartment immediately.

"I have a thirteen-year old sister. Need I explain more?" He asked. Madge shook her head. "Last time I went home, she made me drive around the town looking for this nail polish. Believe me, I'd know it anywhere."

"Awe, it's sweet that you'd do that for your sister," she said, dropping her hand on top of his and squeezing it. She didn't mean to do it; it was just a reaction to him talking about his sister so sweetly. Madge tried to move her hand immediately, but before she could he turned his hand over and caught it in his own. He didn't hold on to it for long, but just long enough for her heart to skip a beat.

"Sorry about that," Katniss said walking into the room. Gale stood from the sofa. Just before he walked back towards Katniss he said to Madge, "By the way, my sister was right. Vested Interest is the coolest, prettiest, hottest color for toe nails." He laughed using the thirteen-year old's contradictory words. He gave her a slight wink as he headed back to the table.

That smile and wink combined together were her undoing. Gale Hawthorne had become a serious problem for her and she needed to do something about it. Maybe she should talk to Katniss and find out if Katniss was still interested in him. She got up to get some water and saw Katniss smiling at Gale. Madge groaned internally.

"Thanks for helping me study again, Gale. You have no idea how much I appreciate it," Katniss said.

"It's no problem," he said casually. He looked pointedly into Madge's eyes and then his eyes flickered to her feet as he said, "After all, I have a vested interest in your success since I'm your TA. I didn't have any plans tonight anyway. No girlfriend, you know. I'm just going home later to see my mom and sister."

"Thanks, Gale. Hard to believe you don't have a girlfriend." Katniss said.

"Just waiting for the right one to come around," he said smiling and winking at Madge again.

_The devil!_ He was blatantly flirting with her while Katniss sat oblivious to it all with her head buried in her books. Madge rolled her eyes and headed off towards her bedroom to get another book. As she walked into her room she saw the nail polish bottle on her dresser. Madge picked it up as an idea struck her. She snuck back into the dining room on all fours and crawled under the table. Katniss looked at her suspiciously, but Madge put a finger to her lips hoping Katniss would indulge her practical jokes once again. Usually Katniss didn't mind as long as she wasn't the butt of them. Madge had played some good ones on Peeta; both Katniss and Peeta had been really good sports. Katniss must have decided to go along because she immediately asked Gale for an explanation on a problem. He launched into a lengthy theoretical discussion. It was really cute the way he forgot everything around him and explained passionately. If he could be so passionate about physics, Madge wondered about other possible passionate responses from him.

It was all foreign to Madge. She never had a Physics class – not even in high school. With her steady, piano playing hands, Madge painted Gale's toe nails with Vested Interest making sure not to touch his skin. For a boy he had pretty feet even if he was wearing ugly flip-flops. Madge blushed at the thought of how large his feet were. She tried to quietly sneak out from under the table, but Gale reached over Katniss and tapped Madge's back.

Surprised, Madge hit her head on the table as she stood up. She rubbed the top of her head as Gale said getting up too, "I'm sorry, Madge. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." He reached her by then and rubbed the top of her head while blowing on it. His warm breath sent strange sensations flowing through her body.

"It's okay," she said taking a step away from him.

"Good, cause you did paint my toe nails, after all," he said pointing to his toes.

Madge blushed and asked, "You knew I was doing that?"

"Saw you crawl under the table. Can't blame me for being curious enough to see what you'd do," he said. Madge blushed. "For the record, it looks better on you than it does on me. Now, what do I need to do to get you to take it off?"

"Oops. We're actually out of nail polish remover," Madge said smacking her forehead. She'd forgotten to buy it the last few times she went to the drug store. "Sorry," Madge said apologetically.

"What? I can't go out like this. Take it off," Gale said looking horrified.

"Um...the best I can do is offer you socks," Madge said smiling.

"I'm not leaving until you take it off," Gale said determined. Well, that idea had merit to it. She wouldn't mind if he stayed. He could stay as long as he wanted. She'd even be nice enough to share her room and her bed. Madge groaned internally yet again reminding herself of her best friend's crush on him.

"I'll run out and buy some nail polish remover," Madge said deflated - ending the flirtatious game between them.

Gale grabbed her arm and said, "Wait. You know I'm joking, right?" Madge shook her head. "I'll go with you to prove it?"

Madge looked at Katniss.

Katniss sighed and said, "Gale, can you give us a moment, please?" Katniss grabbed Madge's arm and pulled her into the bedroom.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry. I promise I wasn't trying to flirt with him. It just sorda happened. He's been flirting with me all evening and it's hard to not respond to it and I just..." Madge ran a hand through her hair frustrated.

Katniss put up a hand to stop her and said, "Madge, do you remember Gale came over for the first time on Tuesday?" Madge nodded. Katniss continued, "He stole glances at you the entire time we were studying. He offered to help me study again even though I had to beg him for the first time. Then on Wednesday, after class, he asked me if you had a boyfriend. He's been flirting with you all week."

"And you're okay with that?" Madge asked surprised.

Katniss shrugged, "I guess. It bothered me a little because he was the first guy I liked since Peeta, but it's okay. I don't think I'm ready to date yet anyway. Gale's a great guy. He deserves to be more than a rebound."

"Are you sure," Madge asked again.

Katniss smiled and said, "Yeah. I got a whole week's worth of Physics tutoring out of him for free. He kept coming back for you. So really it works out for everyone."

"You're horrible," Madge said hugging Katniss. "But I still love you."

Madge walked out to Gale and asked with a raised eyebrow, "You sure you want to go out in public with painted toe nails?"

"I think I'm man enough to handle it," Gale replied. He held out his hand and asked with a smirk, "You sure you want to be seen in public with a guy with painted toe nails?"

"Only if it's Vested Interest," she said taking his hand.

Gale laughed and pulled her through the door as he said, "It is! You know I have a free night because I don't really need to be home till tomorrow morning..."


	6. Friends with Benefits - Part I

**A/N: So this one combines two requests I got...do a Gadge "Friends TV show" piece and a Gadge "Friends with Benefits" piece...so...**

**Thank you, Dendroica, for the beta. It wouldn't be the same without you.**

* * *

**Friends with Benefits - Part I**

Madge resisted the urge to wipe her hand on her dress. She thought it would be better to shake his hand before he went in for a hug or kiss, but did he have to slobber all over her hand? Like a dog? She took a deep sigh in her head and with a polite smile she waved goodbye to Cato. "Good night, Madge. I'll call you tomorrow."

"No you won't because I gave you the wrong number," she murmured opening the door to the coffee-house. Madge plopped down dramatically in the middle of the green sofa and sighed loudly. This first date was set-up by a co-worker of hers; she was thankful Cato didn't have her right number.

"That bad, huh?" Gale asked from next to her with an amused look in his eyes and a raised eyebrow.

She turned to him and replied, "He slobbered on my hand like a dog." Gale laughed as he handed her a napkin to wipe her hand. "Thanks," she said absently as Annie walked over with Madge's favorite coffee, skinny salted caramel latte, and sat on her other side. "Where's Fin tonight?" Madge asked Annie.

"He's working late. Something about new permits required for the deep water fishing boats. He's coming over later."

"Of course he is," Madge said a little bitterly. She'd met Annie the first day of college. The school's computers paired them as roommates based on their personalities and other variables. They'd been best friends ever since. Annie met Finnick in the last year of college, just before they graduated. The two of them had been hot-and-heavy ever since. Their relationship wasn't perfect; Annie wanted to get married right away while Finnick wanted to wait until he felt more settled in his career. Their commitment to each other was unquestionable. They were a little too cute together for Madge's taste – especially tonight. Why couldn't she just meet a nice guy like Finnick? A few minutes later Thom joined them, plopping himself down on the sofa chair next to their big sofa.

"Tough night, Madge?" he teased. She threw her napkin at him as she stuck her tongue out. "You look beautiful. Red is your color. I'm surprised you didn't have him eating out of your hands."

Madge almost spit her coffee out as Gale and Annie laughed at Thom's comment. He asked curiously, "What? What did I say?"

"Screw you, Thom." Madge said turning away from him.

Annie quickly explained, "He kinda slobbered all over her."

Thom, Annie and Gale laughed. Madge huffed annoyed at them all. She didn't need to take this abuse from her closest friends. Gale caught her hand as she tried to get up and pulled her back down on the sofa. He put his arm around her and said, "Don't listen to him. He's right though; you do look beautiful." Madge rested her head on his shoulder. What would she do without Gale? Even though they both grew up in District 12, they'd never met there. Madge and Gale had both been friends with Katniss and she introduced them once Madge decided to attend the university in District Two. The same one Gale had gone off to just a year before Madge. Katniss, Madge and Peeta were inseparable throughout high school. Even though Peeta and Katniss started dating in tenth grade, they never made her feel like a third wheel. Peeta and Katniss both went off to college in District Seven but the three remained good friends through the four years of college. Gale was a family friend of Katniss'. Madge and Gale became friends right away - bonding quickly over their shared interest - basketball. She met his best friend, Thom there too. Through college, the four - Madge, Gale, Thom and Annie - became very good friends. Their friendship continued into adulthood as they all chose to stay in District Two after graduating. Katniss and Peeta also moved to District Two and now the six of them were the best of friends. Katniss and Peeta were still dating; they'd probably get married soon. They had a quiet, non-PDA type relationship. But their love ran deep. Annie and Finnick were the full-on-PDA-all-the-time type of couple. Finnick was older than all of them; he'd taken over his dad's fishing business last year which kept him pretty busy.

Katniss and Annie were happy in stable relationships. Thom and Gale had sworn to stay bachelors their entire lives. They enjoyed their 'no-strings-attached' flings. Peeta was happy with Katniss. So that left Madge as the only one in the group wanting something…someone more.

"I suppose you had a good date? I can tell by the smug look on your face," Madge said to Thom.

"Nah. No date tonight. I went out with some co-workers," Thom said.

"And you?" Madge turned to Gale. No way was he alone on a Saturday night. With his tall frame, dark hair, mysterious gray eyes and magnetic personality, Gale never had trouble finding a date. His problem was getting rid of the girls as they all tended to cling to him.

Gale shrugged and said, "She was alright."

"Couldn't have been all that great since you're having coffee with us instead of…," Annie said winking at Gale. He just shrugged again. Madge did her best to ignore Thom as he continued to goad her into sharing more about her date. Thankfully, Katniss and Peeta, stopped by just to say goodnight. Katniss whispered something quietly to Annie while blushing. As if Madge couldn't already guess that Katniss was planning on staying over at Peeta's. Peeta put his arm around Katniss as he gave her a sweet smile and Madge wondered if she could gag now; even Gale rolled his eyes at their cute signals to each other. She loved Katniss, really, and was happy for her, but she just didn't need it tonight.

As if the night couldn't get any worse, Finnick walked in just after Katniss and Peeta left, looking as sexy as ever. Unlike Katniss and Peeta who ever only sent shy smiles to each other, Finnick grabbed Annie's hand and pulled her up from the sofa immediately. Then he proceeded to kiss her to show her how much he missed her. Madge rolled her eyes irritated as the two quickly said goodnight and left the coffee-shop. Clearly Katniss and Annie would be getting some tonight. Not Madge though. No, she would just be going back to her empty apartment. Madge groaned. Thom took Annie's seat right away and said to Madge, "Be nice. Just cause your night turned out to be a dud, doesn't mean you can't be happy for your friends."

She shoved him and said, "Shut up. If I want to sulk, I will."

"What do you have to sulk about? A bad date?" Thom asked not willing to let it go.

She huffed impatiently and explained, "It's not about one bad date, Thom. Three of my friends are happy in stable relationships. The other two…" She looked at both Gale and Thom and continued, "The other two are happy playing the field. Everyone's happy but me. Of course I have something to sulk about."

He put an arm around her and said, "I'm sorry, Madge. You'll find the right person; don't worry. You're beautiful, caring, smart and fun. You just need to find someone who gets you and will appreciate you." He stood up and offered her his hand, "Come on, I'll walk you back to your place."

She frowned and said, "I'm not ready to go back to an empty apartment." Katniss and Annie lived together. Thom and Gale shared an apartment. They all did it for economic reasons. Madge had a hefty trust fund so she could afford a nice place on her own. She loved living alone, but nights like this were another story.

Thom looked at Gale and asked, "Your turn or mine to stay back with the sulking princess?" He nodded towards Madge. She threw another napkin at him and stuck her tongue out.

"I'll flip you for it," Gale teased nudging Madge.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Wow, aren't I lucky to have such gallant friends? Why don't you both just rub more salt on my wounds?"

"Heads," Gale said ignoring her. Thom took out a coin out of his pocket and flipped it, ignoring her as well.

"Tails! I win. Goodnight, you two."

"Wait. I called heads. So heads I stay and tails you stay. You flipped tails so you have to stay," Gale complained.

"I don't think so. Tails means I'm outta here," Thom said. He quickly bent down and kissed Madge on her cheek.

She murmured some not-so-nice words under her breath, which only made Gale and Thom laugh even more. "I wanted to stay," Gale said consoling her after Thom left. "The game's on." Her irritation soon turned to excitement as Gale pulled the television closer to them and turned on the basketball game. This coffee shop had been their favorite since college. Madge and Gale were the ones who'd found it while searching for a warm place, one night, to watch the game. It was the only one that had sofas throughout with personal viewing machines for each area. Madge and Gale had initially bonded over basketball games in college. They'd shared several high-fives and several screaming matches as if they were the ones coaching the players from the sidelines and not watching on the TV screen. Three coffees later, their team won and both left the coffee-house in a good mood, chatting excitedly. Though it was well past midnight, the streets of District Two were full of people out and about. It was truly the city that never slept, which had been the biggest draw for all six of them to settle there. Even though Gale and Thom lived in the same high-rise building as Madge they always walked her all the way to her door, especially late at night. They'd both been raised as true gentlemen by single working-class mothers.

At her door, Madge turned around to hug Gale goodnight at the same time he bent down to kiss her cheek. His teeth grazed her forehead and he immediately pulled back apologizing. He rubbed her forehead where his teeth had left a little mark. "I'm sorry, Madge. Does it hurt?" She looked up to tell him no, but before she had the chance their eyes met and held. She wasn't sure if she pulled him down by his collar or if he bent his head down first, but the next thing she knew they were kissing. And what a kiss it was. Gale wrapped both his arms around as his large hands practically spanned her tiny waist. He tilted her a little to get better access to her mouth. Through the haze of the kiss, Madge unlocked her door and pulled them both into the apartment, shutting the door behind them. They continued the kiss. It was the best kiss she'd had. Why had she never kissed Gale before? He lifted her off her feet and she squealed into the kiss.

Suddenly, Gale set her down and took a step back, "I'm sorry, Madge. I don't know why I just did that now after so many years."

"What do you mean now after so many years?" she asked furrowing her brow.

He took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face, "I mean that we've been friends for six years and it's not like we've never spent time alone before. In fact we've both been alone with each other feeling a lot more vulnerable than you do now."

"What? I'm not vulnerable."

"Sure you are. You've had a string of bad dates. You've felt down about it all evening, remember?" He turned to see her exasperated face and his eyes softened. He walked closer to her and placed his hands tenderly on her shoulders. "Madge, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's human to feel what you feel. Disappointment and vulnerability are a part of life."

Madge stood up on her toes and caught his lips in another kiss. Once again he slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flushed against his body. Madge sighed and whimpered at how good his muscular, taut body felt flushed against hers. "Madge, we have to stop." he said even though he pulled her back to him again.

"No!" she said forcefully pulling him closer. Gale groaned and kissed her again.

"Madge, really we have to stop," he protested as she unbuttoned his shirt. She felt his fingers unzip her dress even as he continued to protest. Suddenly, he zipped it back up and pulled away from her with some effort. He moved her hands off his shirt. As he buttoned it back up, he said, "Madge, you're my friend. I care about you. I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"That's ridiculous, Gale. It's not like I'm drunk. I'm in my full senses. I'm a consenting adult. I think I'm old enough to know what I want. And I want this. And I know you do too. No one's ever kissed me the way you just kissed me." He ran a hand through his hair frustrated. She could see his resolve falling. He wanted her. "Have you ever thought about us together like this before?" she asked curiously.

He groaned, "Of course I have. You're beautiful, Madge."

"Why have you never said anything about it?"

He sat down on the sofa and explained, "Girls and guys are just different." She rolled her eyes at him, but let him continue, "We see a pretty girl and almost always imagine kissing her and imagine her in bed. But girls put a guy in the friend zone and he stays there."

"I only friend zoned you because you had a girlfriend when I first met you," she defended herself.

"I know. When we first met, we were both never free at the same time. After we both graduated, we were already really good friends. And by then we were mature enough to know what we wanted. You and I - we want different things. You want a boyfriend. You want to fall in love and get married." He pulled on her hand and pulled her down on the sofa next to him. She looked down embarrassed. He put a finger under her chin to lift it and said, "I want you to find all of that. I want you to find that perfect guy who'll know how special you are, how beautiful you are on the inside and the outside. Me - I'm not ready for any of that. I don't know if I'll ever be there. I've never fallen in love before. I'm 25 years old, if I could then I would've fallen in love at least once by now." Gale pulled her closer and put an arm around her shoulders such that her head rested on his chest. "You are one of my best friends, Madge, and I don't want to lose you. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship in any way."

"You're one of my best friends too, Gale." Her fingers played with the button on his shirt, not unbuttoning it this time.

Suddenly, she sat up with a gleam in her eyes. He smiled and moved some hair out of her face. "I think we should just forget about this kiss..." he started to say.

She cut him off and said, "I always do everything by the rules. I'm sick of it. Maybe I need to try something different. You mean the world to me too, Gale and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize anything between us. But I'm telling you I've never wanted to be with anyone as badly as I want you right now."

"Madge, don't say that. We can't."

"We can, Gale. I can handle it. My way's not working for me anyway. We'll do this your way. With your rules."

He was shaking his head before she even finished, "It'll never work. It'll end up ruining our friendship."

"Do you want me, Gale?"

"Of course I do, Madge. You don't need to ask..."

She cut him off kissing him. "Madge," he groaned into the kiss again.

"Shut-up, Gale. You talk too much," she said unbuttoning his shirt again. She knew it! And just as she suspected, as soon as her hands reached his bare chest, his protestations stopped. Gale unzipped her dress as he stood pulling her up. They left a trail of clothes all the way to her bed.

* * *

Covered in sweat, panting, she said, "Wow, that was fabulous. Why have we never done this before?"

Gale smiled, as he pulled her back to him, "We've never done this before because I didn't think you could handle it. I'm still not sure you can."

She ignored that comment and said, "I know you don't like to spend the night so if you want to go you can." She would show him that she could handle it.

"I'm fine, Madge," he said rubbing her arm, sleep overtaking him and her too.

Madge woke up in Gale's arms; she turned in his arms slowly to get a better look at him. He looked, younger, more carefree in his sleep. She still felt blissful - as if she was still floating on a cloud - from their activities of the previous night. It had been the best night of her life. Thoughts of a repeat of last night kept the blonde from dreaming up a relationship with Gale. She made a mental checklist of advantages of such benefits with Gale. She could do this and enjoy it. No strings attached - just amazing sex when they both wanted it.

She snuggled with him for a bit and then left the warm bed. As she stretched, she felt the sweet pain of sore muscles - the jelly-like feel to her arms and legs that she'd gotten after the gym before, but never after sex. Madge looked at Gale and knew she wanted him again. Last night had been so good that almost anything was worth keeping it up. She would just have to set up strict boundaries for herself because she was not going to fall in love with Gale or mess up their wonderful friendship. Nope, for once, Madge Undersee was just going to enjoy being young and single. She was not going to worry about right/wrong or love - she was only going to enjoy the best sex ever.

Madge was on her second cup of coffee and the back of the newspaper by the time Gale strolled out in only his boxers. As he walked towards her, she took the moment to enjoy the view in front of her - his chiseled chest with a light sprinkling of dark hair, sexy smile, bed-head, hot body that formed a perfect V from his shoulders down to his waist. She'd seen him in short sleeves and shorts, but never had she noticed the strength in his muscular arms and legs. It brought forth images of last night - his strong arms and legs wrapped around her. She bit her lip, which made him smile. "Enjoying the view?" he asked. She nodded.

Gale pulled out a chair and took a seat next to her. "Coffee?" she asked.

He nodded so she poured him a cup and placed it in front of him. As she bent down, she almost kissed him, but stopped herself at the last-minute - unsure what was and not allowed. Madge sat back in her own chair. As soon as she sat down, Gale reached over and kissed her lips, "You look really hot in my shirt."

"You look really hot in just your boxers," she said boldly.

He sipped his coffee staring at her. Irritated, she asked, "What?"

"So, last night was fun," he hedged obviously trying to gauge her thoughts in the morning.

"The best!" she agreed.

"So you're okay with it. And we're good?" he asked.

"Duh!" she said. "That was amazing. I can't believe we waited six years to do it. I'm more than okay with it. In fact, while you were sleeping away the morning, I came up with some rules. I think if we set some ground rules, we can make this work."

"Watcha got so far," he asked sounding amused.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I assume you want to do it again."

He nodded as he laughed, "Are you sure you want to. You can't even say the word, Madge."

"Shut up and listen. So we're both on the same page. No strings attached. This is just sex," She stressed the last word giving him a pointed look. She could handle this. Madge continued, "I think we can both agree that this doesn't change our friendship at all. I don't want to tell the others so it stays between just you and me." He nodded as he got up to pour himself another cup of coffee. He refilled her mug too. "Either one of us can say no and the other person can't get mad about it. We always have to be safe."

"Agreed. Dating other people is allowed. If either of us wants to end it for good at any point, the other person can't be hurt or mad over it. Obviously we can't do this forever and it has to end at some point. So we have to promise we still stay friends. It **_cannot_** change our friendship."

"Agreed," Madge said smiling. "We can add or change the rules as we go."

"Are we really going to do this, Madge?" Gale asked. She nodded. "You're sure?" She nodded again. "I'm your best friend so you have to talk to me. If something is not working for you, then I want you to tell me."

"Why do you assume I'll be the one that has a problem with it. It could be you," she said irritated. Why couldn't he treat her like an adult? "Stop being so paranoid, Gale. I'm really excited. I've never done anything like this. We'll be friends with..." she took a moment to think about the kind of friends this would make them.

Gale finished for her, "Friends with benefits?"

"Hmm...friends with benefits? I like that. Gale Hawthorne, you and I are going to have a great time," Madge said with a big smile.

"Going to? What was last night? If I remember correctly, I think you had a pretty good time last night," he teased.

"As if you didn't. This is just the beginning; it's only going to get better - you'll see," she said as seductively as she knew how to. Madge stood up and walked back towards her bedroom. She put a little extra sway in her hips just for his benefit. As she reached her bedroom door, she said, "If you want your shirt back..."

Gale was out of his seat and by her side, in a flash, unbuttoning the shirt for her.

* * *

**TBC...what do you think?**


	7. Friends with Benefits - Part II

**A/N: Thank you, Dendroica, for your awesome beta skills!**

* * *

**Friends with Benefits - Part II**

Madge stood by her closet in a matching set of nude bra and panties. It was thrilling standing in barely anything with Gale's eyes on her. She'd always been modest, but Gale made her feel bold as adrenaline flowed through her veins. She moved some more hangers around debating what to wear to work. Gale groaned and said, "Get dressed or get back in bed, Undersee."

She shook her head smiling, "Not happening, Hawthorne. I can't be late for work." Madge pulled out a simple green dress and put it on still aware of Gale's eyes on her. For the first time she felt heat rise up her body while dressing instead of undressing. This arrangement with Gale was the best thing she'd ever done. Last night - Thursday night - was the third time Gale had come over and she was having the time of her life. Gale pushed the covers back and strode over to her naked. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck as he said, "This has always been my favorite dress on you." He moved his lips up to her ear and whispered, "I'd like to take this one off with my teeth."

Madge shivered, but pushed him away as she said, "Another time. I have work now. See you tonight at Peeta's." She quickly pecked him and ran out of her apartment before he tempted her back in bed.

Running on pure adrenaline from her night, Madge got a lot done at work. Surprisingly, her work performance increased too with her mood. Gale was definitely keeping her in good spirits. She bit her lip and flushed as she remembered his words about taking off her dress with his teeth. Madge looked down at her dress wondering what attracted Gale to this dress so much. There wasn't anything special about the dress as far as she could tell. _Oh well! _

She'd gotten so lost in her work that by the time she left her office she was running late for Peeta's so she went straight there. Peeta's dad owned a chain of bakeries around the country. So, while Peeta didn't have a hefty trust fund like her, he also didn't need to worry about money. He lived alone too. By the time she got to his apartment, everyone else was already eating. She quickly poured some food on her plate; it all smelled like heaven to the hungry blonde. Peeta was a great cook; he even worked as a chef in one of the trendiest restaurants in District 2. Madge took the only empty seat in between Gale and Peeta as she started eating. From across the table, Annie narrowed her eyes at Madge and accused, "You're glowing?"

"What?" Madge asked trying to sound oblivious while shoving a forkful of noodles into her mouth. She should've known Annie would figure out something.

Annie raised an eyebrow at Madge, the unsaid question clear in her eyes. Was it really this easy for her to get caught by Annie? _Don't look at Gale. Just whatever you do, Madge, don't look at_ Gale, she reminded herself. Madge shrugged, buying time. She knew Annie wouldn't say anything outright in front of everyone, but eventually she'd have to come up with a story for Annie. Lost in thoughts of what to tell Annie, Madge almost squealed aloud as she felt Gale's fingers graze her thigh under the table. _What was he doing?_ Whatever it was, it was working in turning her on. It was scary with all their friends sitting so close to them, but exhilarating too because all their friends were right there. Who knew sneaking around could be such a turn on?

As everyone finished eating, Peeta quickly cleared the table and brought out cards. It was poker night. A few weeks ago they'd had a girls-against-guys match; in tonight's game, everyone was on their own. All six of them ante'd up excitedly as Thom dealt the first round calling, "Seven card stud." Their game continued as each person took their turn dealing and calling out a game of their choice. An hour later, Gale cleaned house as everyone mumbled their disappointment.

Annie looked at her watch and said excitedly, "I gotta go. Fin should be finishing up work by now." She said her goodbyes to everyone else and leaned down to Madge's ear and whispered, "Lunch tomorrow! And you're spilling it all. I want his name and _details_." Before Madge could even react, Annie was out the door. Gale stood up next and said goodbye as he put on his jacket.

Katniss asked, "Where're you off to tonight?"

"Date!" Gale said. Madge's face fell immediately. She'd been looking forward to Gale taking her dress off with his teeth. She quickly put a smile back on hoping Gale hadn't noticed her disappointment. She didn't want him to think she couldn't handle their rules. Technically, they hadn't made plans for the night. And one of their rules was that dating was allowed. In fact she had a date tomorrow night. Madge shrugged her shoulders and cheerfully said, "Goodnight, Gale." She was determined to make their arrangement work.

Once it was just the four of them left, Thom asked the other three, "Any plans for the rest of the night?"

Peeta immediately said, "Not for me. I worked all day and I'm going in early tomorrow. There's a bed in there with my name written on it."

Katniss said, "No plans. Wanna see a movie?"

Madge shrugged; Thom suggested, "Why don't you both come out with me? I was planning on meeting up with a few co-workers at a bar downtown. Come on; it'll be fun."

Katniss and Madge both kissed Peeta goodnight and headed out with Thom. As they stepped outside the warm building, the mountain air blew their hair around. Madge zipped her jacket and exclaimed, "Looks like winter's coming early this year. What's with the chill; it's barely fall." Thom quickly hailed a taxi and all three slid into the back seat.

A few minutes later, Thom paid the cab driver and held the door open for the girls. The three made their way into the warm crowded bar where loud music, flashing lights, swaying bodies, smoke, sweat and smell of alcohol assaulted their senses immediately. Madge inhaled excitedly as Katniss almost sighed regretfully. Thom took Madge's hand and Madge took Katniss' with her other hand as they made their way through the crowded bar. He led them all the way to the back where a small party was already well under way in one of the private rooms. Thom worked for an advertising firm and they always had the best parties. Madge had been to several with him.

Thom found a waiter and ordered Madge's and Katniss' favorite drinks. He didn't need to ask; he already knew what they'd want, such was their friendship. As the waiter left, Thom turned to them both seriously and said, "Okay, I should've told you earlier, but I need your help."

Madge raised an eyebrow amused. She was used to the kind of help Thom needed. He probably wanted to make some girl jealous. Madge could play along. He surprised her by saying, "Look over there." Thom pointed to the far end of the table where a gorgeous girl, with long black hair, long legs, dark eyes and tanned skin sat with a blonde guy. To say she was beautiful would be like giving the word beautiful a great honor. Madge guessed she was probably one of the super models that often attended his firm's parties. There was no way Madge could make a girl like her jealous. She looked at Katniss…maybe together they could make her jealous. She was still doubtful. She and Katniss were just two regular girls, what did they have compared to a supermodel?

Madge voiced her thoughts aloud, "I don't really think I have what it would take to make someone like her jealous."

Thom furrowed his brow and asked, "What?"

Madge pointed at the supermodel and said, "Her. I can't make her jealous."

"What? No! I don't want you to make her jealous." He looked at her pointedly and said, "Madge Undersee, don't you dare doubt what a wonderful, beautiful, amazing woman you are for even a moment."

"Thom!" she protested. Just then their drinks arrived. Madge took her Rum and Coke and took a big sip. Katniss sighed sipping her Long Island Iced Tea.

"Okay. Forget it," Thom said irritably waving his hands in the air. "I don't want you to make her jealous. I want you both to distract the guy that's with her. Keep him busy for me?" He eyed them both meaningfully.

It wasn't Madge, but Katniss who picked up on his meaning and exclaimed, "Go, Thom!"

At Madge's still confused expression he quickly explained, "I don't need help with the girl. I've got that part covered. I just need you to keep her supposed date away from us. Come on, Madge. You're really slow today."

"Sorry," she said as they walked towards the couple in question.

Thom "accidentally" ran into the girl and then played it off well. He made the introductions, "Bristel, these are my friends, Madge and Katniss. And guys this is Bristel. She's interning at the office."

"As a model?" Madge asked.

Bristel shook her head and said, "No. My dad's worked for the ad agency forever. That's all I've ever wanted to do too. I want to work for one of the top five agencies, but they want experience. So my dad got me an internship at his agency." The girls all started chatting animatedly jumping from one topic to another. Madge saw Thom grow impatient and then finally knee Bristel. She immediately changed the topic and as if remembering the guy with her for the first time, turned to him and said, "And this is my friend, Gloss. He works for my dad too."

Just as good friends should, Madge and Katniss immediately started talking to Gloss, taking his attention away from Bristel. They talked, drank, danced and Madge flirted with Gloss. No one even knew when Thom and Bristel stole away from their table. By the time Thom found them again, it was clear he'd been drinking heavily and dancing too judging by his sweaty appearance. He looked happy though. Madge pulled him down to her level and whispered in his ear, "How'd it go?"

He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around Madge saying, "Even better than I thought. She's not like anyone else I've ever met. I owe you one for keeping Gloss company." Madge laughed at his dreamy expression coupled with the haze of alcohol.

Once Madge and Katniss managed to get Thom back in the cab, he seemed even more drunk. Madge gave the cab driver the address to Katniss' building before giving him hers. She helped Thom in the front door and up to his apartment. He protested, "Madge, let me walk you to your apartment."

She took his keys out of his jacket pocket and opened the door. Turning on lights in the dark apartment, Madge explained, "Not tonight. You'll never make it back on your own. I'll be fine; you need to sleep. You are really going to be hungover in the morning." He kissed her cheek goodnight as she tucked him into his bed and left him alone. _Obviously Gale was still out._ Madge sighed and made her way up to her own apartment. She furrowed her brow hearing the TV as she opened the door. The confusion soon turned into a big smile as she saw Gale with his head in the refrigerator. He straightened as she closed the door and asked, "Where've you been?"

"Out with Katniss and Thom. Thought you had a date."

"I did. I took her home early when I remembered, my teeth also had a date with that damn green dress of yours," he said offering her his beer.

She eyed the key to her apartment on the table, the one she'd given Thom and Gale for emergencies, and teased, "And that qualified using the emergency key to let yourself into my apartment?"

He took a step closer to her, his eyes taking on a predatory look. "That green dress is an emergency alright. It needs to come off right away," he said taking the beer out of her hands. Madge gulped as Gale backed her to the door and dropped his mouth to hers.

* * *

Madge stressed about lunch with Annie. A part of her wanted to talk to Gale about it, but she reminded herself that he wasn't her boyfriend and talking about what to tell a friend was definitely a boyfriend issue. So she didn't say anything to him. She and Gale were having so much fun that she didn't want to do or say anything to jeopardize their arrangement. She'd even lie to her best friends and not feel an ounce of guilt for it. Madge lectured herself strictly to not tell Annie about Gale while getting ready for lunch.

"Spill!" Annie demanded throwing her purse casually on one end of the table and picking up the menu. Though Madge didn't know why. Annie always ordered the same salad at this little place - a hole in the wall that only had three old tables with rickety chairs. The girls didn't care though, this was one of their late night snack outlet during college.

"I met someone. At work. He's new. He just started about a month ago and he's been flirting with me ever since. He's fun," Madge explained. _So far so good; I haven't even lied yet._

"Just flirting?" Annie asked disappointed. "The way you were glowing last night and even now, I would've sworn you were sleeping with him. Or at least doing more than just _flirting_ with him."

"Annie," Madge exclaimed. "I do not just glow when I'm having sex." It was amazing how easy it was for her to say the word now.

"Who's having sex?" Katniss asked plopping down in the seat across from Madge.

"No one apparently," Annie murmured disappointed. "But Madge met someone she's been flirting with almost for a month. Has a date with him tonight," Annie said sarcastically.

"Awe, Madge. That's great. What's he like?" Katniss asked.

"Are you sure, Madge?" Annie asked again, ignoring Katniss' question and narrowing her eyes at Madge.

"What did I miss?" Katniss asked looking from Madge's glare to Annie's unwavering questioning look.

Madge looked at Katniss and said, "I have a date tonight that I'm really excited about. But apparently Annie's looking for some good gossip and a date is not juicy enough for her taste."

"Sorry," Annie said, "It's just that I can always tell when you're having sex."

"You do get a glow that's hard to mistake for anything else," Katniss agreed. "Are you having sex, cause Annie's right. You are glowing."

"I am not," Madge said exasperated. Was she really that easy to read? It was time to steer the conversation away from sex and her glow. "So do either of you want to know his name?"

"Sure," they both said at the same time.

"Marvel. He just moved from District 1 and he's really nice. We're going on our first date tonight. I'm excited. So just be happy for me."

"Of course, Madge. You know we love you. We're both living vicariously through you so you just have to remember to share details," Annie said winking at Madge.

Any other time Madge would've corrected Annie that there was nothing to live vicariously through her for. Single life was nothing but lonely. But not now. Not now when she was having so much fun. Single was the only way to live. She was having hot sex with Gale, she was still free to flirt with other guys as she had last night, and she had a date with the most charming guy in the office later tonight. Life was good. If only Annie and Katniss knew just how good it really was.

* * *

Because she'd had a string of bad dates, Madge asked Marvel to meet her at the coffee-shop; it was only around the corner from her place. To her dismay, all her friends were there too. She hadn't told the girls or Gale that she was meeting Marvel at the coffee-shop so it was all just a coincidence. Well, more than a coincidence since they all spent a lot of time at the coffee-shop.

Thom whistled as she walked in, "Don't you look sexy?" he said.

"Thanks, Thom," Madge said sitting on the sofa next to him.

"Hot date?" he asked. Madge nodded as she smoothed her black dress that barely reached her mid thighs. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gale's eyes follow the movements of her hands. When she raised her eyes to his she saw they'd darkened considerably. Madge liked that look of desire in his eyes. Especially because he desired her. She felt someone tap her shoulder. Tearing her eyes away from Gale's with some difficulty, she looked back at her date.

Madge flushed a little and stood up. "Hi, Marvel. I didn't see you come in. Sorry I didn't realize my friends would all be here when I asked you to meet me here." She went around the sofa to meet him.

He kissed her cheek as he said, "That's alright." _Sweet and charming, _Madge thought momentarily, but her mind was still stuck on Gale's darkened gaze.

"Let me introduce you." Madge turned towards her friends and pointed to each one as she said, "This is Annie, Katniss, Peeta, Thom and that's Gale. Guys this is Marvel. He just moved from District 1. Marvel works with me."

The girls all waved to Marvel and welcomed him to District 2. Thom and Peeta stood up to shake his hand first. Then Gale stood up to shake his hand. Madge rolled her eyes as she saw Gale shake Marvel's hand with more force than necessary. "So, Marvel, why did you move to District 2?" Gale asked.

"The job," he answered good-naturedly.

"Do you have a girlfriend back in 1?" Gale asked.

"Gale!" Madge said.

"No I don't," Marvel said at the same time.

"A wife?" Gale asked with a raised eyebrow.

This time Madge didn't say anything. Was he jealous? She stood by quietly, while Gale asked Marvel about his family, his previous job and finally about what he'd planned for the evening with Madge. She'd let it go far enough. Madge folded her arms across her chest and said, "Gale? Can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

Gale shrugged as Thom and Peeta snickered. They all knew Madge's temper and Gale had definitely aroused her ire. She led the way feeling his larger-than-life presence behind her. Madge rounded the corner at the back of the coffee shop - where they were far away from their friends. Gale started explaining, "I was just making sure he was good enough for you..."

Madge cut him off as she grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands and pulled him down to her. "That was so hot." She kissed him. Gale immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. "I'll be back by 11," she panted between the kisses.

"10!" he demanded as his fingers teased up the hem of her dress.

"10:30," she reasoned. Madge lightly pushed him away and asked, "Do I look alright?" He nodded, adjusting her dress and wiping off smeared lipstick from around her lips. Madge ran her thumb over his lips, wiping lipstick off him too. She quickly applied more lipstick on her lips with practiced ease. She and Gale casually walked back to their friends and Marvel.

As Madge said bye to her friends, she marveled at the thought that none of them suspected anything. She and Gale had just gotten away with a very hot, very public kiss. That thought in itself was invigorating. She couldn't wait to get back from her date, before she even left the coffee-shop.

* * *

Any other time in her life, Marvel would've been the perfect guy to date. He was good-looking, charming and not afraid of commitments like most guys. But at the time, for Madge, no one could hold a candle to Gale. Her head was full of only Gale. Madge realized the more they goaded each other or the more they got away with in front of their friends, the hotter the sex was. So as time went by, Gale and Madge started pushing the boundaries. There was the time at the coffee-shop, one day, when Madge sat next to Gale on the sofa, he slipped his hand behind her and drew circles on her back, driving her crazy. There was another time, when she was sitting next to him on that same coffee-shop sofa, when she leaned over his lap - making sure to rest her forearms at just the right spot on Gale - to look at some picture Annie pointed out in her magazine, driving him crazy. They made it a game to do something taboo at all their friends' apartments without anyone finding out. It may be something as simple as a brush of fingers across the other or a passionate lip lock, as they once shared at Annie's and Katniss' apartment. Once Madge and Thom were playing darts at his place, while Gale was out. When he came home, his face lit up seeing Madge there. As hers did too. When it was Thom's turn to throw the dart, Gale reached behind Madge and pinched her butt. Doing little things behind their friends' backs and getting away with it never got old. Madge loved every minute of it. As far as she was concerned life couldn't get any better. She even continud lying to Annie and Katniss, leading them to believe she was dating Marvel and just taking it slow with him.

Madge found herself buying and wearing more flowy dresses, as she learned that's what attracted Gale to the green dress. Gale almost always only wore button-down shirts, since Madge loved unbuttoning or even ripping his shirt open. The more things heated up in the bedroom between Gale and Madge, the more they cooled on the dating front for both. At least that's what Madge thought. As a rule, she and Gale never talked about their dates to each other. Whenever either of them did have a date, regardless of who their evening started with, their night always ended with both of them in her bed together. The glow on her face became a permanent feature so even Annie and Katniss stopped asking questions. They believed Madge when she convincingly lied to them saying, "Marvel is really nice. I like him very much so I'm taking it slow. We're getting to know each other slowly and enjoying our time together."

Madge and Gale had been friends for a long time and it wasn't like she'd never noticed Gale's passionate nature. She'd had enough debates with him to know his passion. But she was just beginning to understand that passion. He was passionate and compassionate, a rare but welcomed combination in one person. She was happy with the rules they'd set for each other. They seemed to be working well for both. And really what could go wrong? She knew they were both having a great time. They were both happier than they'd ever been.

One night, as they lay in her bed, Gale suddenly said, "Posy and Vick want to visit in a few weeks. They'll probably just be here for a weekend."

"That's great. I enjoyed hanging out with both last year," Madge replied running her fingers through Gale's thick hair as his head rested on her stomach. His arms wrapped loosely around her waist. He turned his head and placed a kiss on her stomach. Madge giggled at the tickling sensation. "Does Posy want to stay with me again like last year?"

Gale looked up and said, "I was hoping you'd be okay with that. I don't really have the space for her and I think she'd rather stay with a girl anyway. If she stays with you then it's easy for me cause she's still in the building."

"Of course, you know she can stay with me anytime. She idolizes me anyway," Madge teased.

"I know. She used to idolize _me_ until last year. I've always been the cool older brother. One weekend with you - a trip to the spa and some shopping - is all it took for her to trade me in," Gale said sounding a little hurt.

She thought it was cute how much he loved his little sister and in general cared about his family. "I especially enjoyed our shopping spree on your credit card," Madge teased.

"About that," he said grabbing her hips firmly. "Try not to run up my credit card this time; I don't have a trust fund to draw from to pay my bills."

"Hey, I work hard and mostly spend within those limits," Madge defended herself.

"Mostly," Gale joked winking at her. "Just remember, Posy's only 11, she doesn't need designer crap."

"Gale, 11-year olds have needs. They are very demanding. And poor Posy, stuck with three older brothers. No sister to take her shopping or to the spa. She needs me."

"Right now, I need you," he said moving up her body and ending all conversation for some time.

* * *

**A/N: What could go wrong...Madge wondered...hmmm, really?...Part III next! What do you think?**


	8. Friends with Benefits - Part III

**A/N: Thanks, everyone, for your support. You guys all make it fun to write.**

**Thank you, Dendroica, for the beta!**

* * *

**Friends with Benefits - Part III**

They were all gathered at Madge's apartment for nothing special. It was a Sunday evening and they were lazily watching TV on her big screen. Mostly-empty pizza boxes and paper plates still strewn across her dining table. Madge couldn't be sure, but she thought something was off between Gale and Thom – they were both in a bad mood. Thom, Annie, Katniss and Peeta were all wedged in together on her big sofa. Gale sat in one of the arm-chairs and she was across from him on the other arm-chair. It was a low-key evening for everyone. When the doorbell rang, Annie said excitedly, "I bet that's Finnick." She stood up and ran to the door to answer it before Madge could. Sure enough it was Finnick. He caught her in a kiss and lifted her feet off the ground. Finnick kissed and carried Annie back into the den. Madge offered Finnick her seat as she took Annie's, next to Thom. Finnick sat down and immediately pulled Annie into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. It was sweet; they were cute together. Madge couldn't help but look at Gale; he was busy reading a hunting magazine. She sighed.

"You okay?" Thom asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Madge asked turning towards him. Thom just shrugged his shoulders. She furrowed her brow and asked, "Are you okay? You've been unusually quiet the whole evening. It's not Bristel is it?"

"Nah. Things are fine with her. In fact she's coming over later."

"That's great. Then what's got you down?" Madge asked jokingly. He just shook his head, but she didn't miss the way he looked Gale's way. Gale was still reading his magazine completely immune to the rest of the room.

"Hey, Gale, I sent an email to Posy asking if she'd like to stay with me when she visits," Madge said to finally get his attention away from the magazine.

He looked up and smiled at her, "Thanks, Madge. She called me earlier; after ten minutes of her squealing excitedly into the phone, I finally figured out she'd heard from you. She's really excited as if she's coming to visit you and not me. She thinks you're taking her shopping again."

"Awe, little Posy is coming?" Annie asked. They all loved Gale's little sister. She was the only child sibling left in the group. Posy had Gale wrapped around her finger and everyone loved to pick on him for that.

"Vick too," Gale added. "Rory may try to make it, but he's got finals coming up so most likely not." Gale paused and then added, "By the way, my office Christmas Party is next Friday. Are any of you free to go?"

"I'm free; I'd love to be your date," Finnick said quickly. Annie smiled indulgently, but smacked his shoulder.

Gale glared at Finnick and said, "I was asking the girls. Not you."

"You didn't specify. So is that a no?" Finnick teased.

"Babe, leave him alone. Gale's in a bad mood already, can't you tell?" Annie chided.

"Sorry, hon. I don't know his moods as well as you do," Finnick said kissing her cheek. Not a hint of jealousy in his voice.

_How nice must it to be to have so much trust and comfort between two people?_ Madge didn't jump at the chance to go to the party with Gale. It wasn't like she didn't want to go, in fact, she'd gone with him last year and they'd had a great time. She always had a great time with Gale. But tonight his question, though he asked it exactly the same way he asked all three of them last year, irritated Madge. Things were different between them now, why didn't he just ask her to go with him? She immediately chided herself, _What's wrong with you, Madge? _Maybe Gale's and Thom's bad moods were rubbing off on her too. Madge decided to put it out of her head. She and Gale had a good arrangement and she didn't want to mess it up. She thought about their time together a few nights ago and reminded herself, everything was great. Their sex was so good that it was worth giving up anything else; not that she could think of anything she was giving up.

"Hello? Madge to Earth?" Gale said waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?"

"Can you go? Katniss and Annie both can't," Gale asked.

"Oh. Um, I think so. Let me check my calendar and get back to you tomorrow," she replied getting caught off guard. Thom squeezed her hand.

"Great," Gale said with a smile.

Suddenly Thom stood up and said, "Well, it's been nice, but I'm outta here."

"Us too!" both Annie and Peeta said at the same time as all four – Annie, Finnick, Peeta and Katniss – stood up.

"Do you want help cleaning up?" Thom asked Madge.

"Nah. I'll be fine. It's just pizza boxes. Gale can help me," she said kissing his cheek.

"I'm sure he will," Thom said bitterly and left before Madge could ask him what he meant by that.

* * *

Madge had been in a bad mood all week. Just about everything that could go wrong at work was going wrong this week. It seemed all the orders were wrong and none of the vendors provided the kind of customer service they should. Her job as a merchandise buyer for the biggest retail chain had never been this frustrating before. The only highlight of her week had been Wednesday night when Gale had stayed over and massaged all the knots out of her tense body with his magical hands. It had been one of their best nights together, and that was saying something since they had a lot of nights that could've been thrown into _that_ competition. All was good on that front. So Madge attributed her bad mood to her work and the changing season. Winter was always her least favorite. Maybe she was PMSing too. To top it off she hadn't seen any of her friends the whole week, with the exception of Gale. Whatever it was she needed to step out of the melancholy settling in for no reason at all.

Well, she'd have fun tonight at the party with Gale and it would probably end up being another great night with him. Then she'd promised Thom to meet him for breakfast the next day and Sunday would be a girls only day with Katniss and Annie. Madge curled her hair and applied light make-up. She pulled out her garnet color dress that she bought earlier in the week. It was a simple dress, but she bought it with Gale in mind. Long slits were a turn-on for him and this dress' slit went all the way up to her mid-right-thigh. She could almost feel his fingers running along the edge of the slit_._ It was a straight, floor length dress with spaghetti straps. _He'd like those too._ A long zipper down the back, another one of Gale's favorites, and that was all there was to it. The front of the dress went over her bodice not showing much cleavage. It was conservative and perfectly appropriate for an office Christmas party.

Her doorbell rang exactly at eight. She could always count on Gale for being on time. Madge opened the door, momentarily forgetting how handsome he always looked in a tuxedo. The dark color jacket with a starch white shirt looked amazing against his tan skin. His silver vest and bow tie made his eyes look even smokier. "You look gorgeous, Madge," he said stepping into the apartment, stressing each word. As soon as the door closed behind him he bent down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You look great too," she said pulling back from the kiss.

Gale slowly spun her around to get a better look and whispered in her ear, as he ran his fingers along the slit of her dress raising goose bumps on her skin, "Maybe we should skip the party and just stay in."

She pushed him back playfully and said, "Not a chance. I'm looking forward to a fun night out after the week I've had."

"Ready, then?" he asked and she nodded.

They took a cab to the party. Gale worked for one of the biggest construction companies in the nation. The CEO of the company, Stu Baker, was a nice, older gentleman, who never shied away from rewarding his employees for their hard work. Stu loved Gale, his commitment to his work and his overall work ethic. No one had any doubts Gale would go far within the company. This year Stu had rented out an entire restaurant for the party. Open bar and the rows of tables full of different foods, along with a band were the highlight of the party. Twinkling lights and large bouquets of flowers adorned the tables. Everyone looked great and happy. The party was in full swing by the time Madge and Gale arrived.

Gale draped an arm around Madge and led her in. Several of his co-workers remembered her from last year, since the pretty blonde on Gale's arm had left quite an impression. Madge felt her bad mood dissipating as she started enjoying the party. Gale was a perfect date, always making sure she had something to drink and even getting her a plate of her favorite desserts after dinner. He stayed close to her all night touching her in one way or another. This was different from last year. Then they'd just been friends – last year they had a good time, but as friends. Tonight, Gale was more carefree and comfortable being close to her…even kissing her cheek or temple a few times. They'd been intimate for several weeks now so they weren't awkward around each other – they were comfortable together. Their friends were also not around so they didn't have to hide. As much as Madge had enjoyed sneaking around, she realized, it felt nicer and more natural to _not_ have to sneak around. When her feet hurt from standing in heels all night, it felt nice to lean on Gale, who happily supported her weight without even thinking about it. When the music started, she didn't hesitate taking his hand and pulling him towards the dance floor.

Gale liked dancing and he was a good dancer so he went without complaining. They danced to a few fast songs and then even a few slow ones. The last song was so slow that Gale released her hands and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her flush against his body. She sighed happy in his arms and rested her head on his chest, letting him lead with slow, deliberate steps. He ran his fingers up-and-down her back and sang along to the song softly in her ear. The party and all the people disappeared as Madge got lost in Gale as if they were the only two people in the world - not just in the room. It took Madge a few moments before she realized the song had ended and the band had taken a break. When she looked up into Gale's eyes she noticed they were as dark as coal - darker than she'd ever seen them. Desire, or maybe just lust, clearly written all over them. Taking her face in his hands, he bent his head down and kissed her. The kiss was tender yet held promises of a memorable night to come. _Memorable it may be, but in the end it would just be sex,_ her heart called out to her. Tears welled in her eyes, at the realization, and before he could see them, she excused herself saying, "I need to use the Ladies Room."

Madge practically ran away from him determined to not let the tears fall out of her eyes in front of him or anyone else. Once inside the restroom, she closed the door and stood with her back to the wall. Madge let her head fall back on the wall as tears streamed down her face. Finally she understood why she'd been in a bad mood all week. It wasn't work or the weather or PMS…it was Gale. Images of Annie sitting on Finnick's lap with his arms wrapped around her and Katniss and Peeta holding hands came to mind. Suddenly her irritation at Gale when he asked them all if they could go to the party with him made more sense. Her thoughts shifted to the present as their evening ran through her mind. Gale wrapping an arm around her, pulling her chair out at dinner, refilling her drink, bringing her dessert, dancing with her, kissing her…holding her. Madge walked to the sofa at the other end and sat down feeling worn and defeated. She pulled a tissue out of the box and dabbed at her eyes. What was going on with her? _Crying at a party? Really, Madge?_ She asked herself.

Madge knew she was in trouble because just a few days ago she thought she'd give up anything for the sex with Gale and now? And now she'd give up the sex in a heartbeat for a real relationship with Gale. Tonight was a glimpse of Gale she'd never seen before. Of course, she hadn't. This was Gale – the date, the boyfriend! She'd never dated him – she'd just been sleeping with him. Her feelings were as confusing as they could be. Did she have feelings for him or did she just want more? Madge had never felt so confused or alone. She'd been lying to her friends so she had no one to talk to about what she was feeling. Talking to Gale was definitely out of the question.

She took a deep breath and walked to the mirror. Madge fixed her eyes as best she could. She needed to stop crying and get a hold of herself. Just then the door opened and one of Gale's co-workers walked in. She said, "Hi. Madge, right?" The blonde nodded. "Do you remember me? We met briefly last year? I'm Rue. I work with Gale."

Madge smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, I remember. You started working there same time as Gale, right?"

"Yeah. We work on a lot of the same projects. He's a great guy."

"Yeah, he is," Madge agreed.

"Gale's been different at work lately…a lot happier, I guess. Now I know why," she said winking at Madge.

Obviously, she thought Madge was Gale's girlfriend. Madge swallowed the sob that threatened to escape or choke her. Once again she was in danger of a fresh round of tears to fall out of her eyes. Refusing to give in to the tears, Madge took a deep breath and forced a smile at Rue as she left the restroom.

"Are you alright?" Gale asked as soon as she stepped out. He'd been waiting for her.

"Yeah. I'm just suddenly really tired."

"I hope you're not coming down with something," he said tenderly placing a hand on her forehead. He looked at her for a minute. She wondered what he saw in her eyes as he said, "Let's go home. Party's almost over anyway." Gale took her hand and led her out. She wondered what was going through his mind. Not that she could even make sense of what was going through her own mind. It was a quiet ride home as Madge worked out her feelings.

Gale walked her to her apartment and then hesitated at the door. Before he could say or do anything, Madge wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, right above his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her too and asked, "Didn't you say you were tired?" He kissed the top of her head.

She pulled back to look at him and he raised an eyebrow in question, mischief dancing in his eyes. Any other time, that look would've turned her on, making her pull him down to her for a kiss. Tonight, though, he may as well have stabbed her heart with his hunting knife. While she was basking in the comfort of his arms, he'd been thinking of sex. Madge sighed and said, "Yeah. I am tired."

Gale kissed her cheek and said, "Get some rest. Thanks for going with me tonight. It was fun. Good night, Madge." He walked off towards the elevators.

"Good night, Gale," she whispered to the empty hallway feeling bereft. Madge stepped inside her apartment and curled up on her sofa letting the tears fall unbidden. She wanted him to come back and hold her all night. She wanted him to tell her everything would be fine – they would be fine…that what she was feeling was normal; he felt it too. No such thing happened, as Madge cried herself to sleep all alone on her sofa.

She awoke to insistent knocking. As she sat up on the sofa, for a moment she wasn't sure if the banging noise was inside her head or outside her apartment. Madge walked to the door and looked out the little hole. It was Thom, thankfully, and not Gale. She opened the door.

His smile turned to a frown as he asked, "Madge? What's wrong?"

She sighed, "I don't feel good." Remembering, she added, "Sorry, can I take a rain-check on breakfast?"

Thom entered her apartment and closed the door. He pulled her into a hug and asked, "What happened? I was waiting for you."

Madge wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest, "I don't even know. I mean nothing has really happened. I-I don't know, Thom."

He sighed and helped her to the sofa. "I think I have an idea." He wiped her tears and sat next to her, facing her. "Is it Gale?"

"Yes," she answered with a fresh round of tears.

He wiped them again and took a deep breath. Thom stood up and pulled her up too. "I want you to take a shower while I make you breakfast. And then we can talk."

"Thom, really. I don't want breakfast. I…"

"Shower, Madge!"

"Okay," she mumbled. The shower, breakfast and coffee would probably make her head feel better. She went into her bedroom. Madge cringed at the sight of her messy, tangled hair. Smeared mascara. Red eyes, blotchy cheeks. No wonder Thom reacted the way he did at her door. She sighed, as she undressed and stepped into the hot stream of the shower. The warmth loosened her tense muscles from sleeping on the sofa all night. The steam calmed her mind. Madge wondered how Thom knew about her and Gale. Then immediately, she felt mortified that he may know about their actual arrangement. How could she ever face him? Whatever calmness she'd felt, dissipated with those thoughts. Her heart raced. She took deep, calming breaths and cleared her mind of everything. What was done was done. She couldn't go back.

She towel dried her hair and ran a brush through it. Madge picked out a comfortable pair of tights and a long sweat shirt from her university. By the time she stepped out of her room, her stomach grumbled at the smell of fresh coffee and eggs. "Feeling better?" Thom asked holding a chair out for her. She sat as he put a plate with eggs and toast in front of her.

"Yes. Much," she smiled shyly at him as he poured her a cup of coffee. Thom sat down across from her and sipped coffee while she ate. "Are you just going to stare at me? Because go ahead and say it. Whatever judgments you want to make, go ahead. I deserve them."

He squeezed her hand on top of the table and said, "I'm not judging you. Although I always thought you were smarter than this, Madge. Really what were you thinking?"

"Obviously, I wasn't thinking. I was lonely and it sounded like a good idea at the time. How do you know about it anyway? And how long have you known and what exactly do you know?"

He put up his hands and said, "One question at a time. I only recently found out. Saw you two kissing at our apartment a couple of weeks ago." Madge remembered. It was about ten days ago; she'd gone down to their apartment to borrow coffee. Gale answered the door. Thom was in his room so they'd kissed at the door as she was leaving.

He gave her a moment before starting again, "At first I thought you were dating. Then I wondered why you'd keep it a secret. I noticed Gale had put your key – the one you gave us for emergencies – on his key ring. It sat in the drawer for almost two years and all of a sudden he had it on him. I let it go for a couple of days and it started making sense. Gale's been gone a lot of nights. I can't believe I didn't notice earlier. So I confronted Gale. It took a lot of badgering, but he finally told me about your arrangement."

"Is that why you were mad at him last week?" Madge asked curiously.

"Yeah. I told him he was an idiot," Thom said. He stopped at her raised eyebrow and said, "Okay, I may have used harsher words." Madge laughed. Thom continued, "I told him it could only end badly and he'd end up hurting you."

"Why did you assume I would be the one getting hurt and not him?" Madge asked irritated. Hadn't Gale assumed the same thing in the beginning too? Did her friends really think she was so weak? Or was she so unlovable that Gale couldn't possibly fall for her?

Thom let out a frustrated breath and said, "Because you're a good person, Madge. You have a kind, loving heart. I don't think you can separate sex and love. That's why."

"Oh!" she said suddenly feeling small. She wasn't a good person though, right? She'd been deceiving her friends – out right lying to Katniss and Annie. She was now especially ashamed of how she'd treated Marvel and even the girls Gale had dated during their time together – as if their feelings didn't matter just because she and Gale were having fun.

"What happened last night?" Thom asked squeezing her hand again.

Madge took a deep breath as her eyes teared up, "It wasn't just last night. I've been in a bad mood this whole week. I didn't know why, but I think it was a few small things slowly adding up. I think it started last Sunday. Remember when Annie and Finnick were sitting on that sofa?" Thom nodded. "That was sweet, wasn't it? The way he wrapped his arms around her to just keep her close and how she lights up when he's around?"

"Yeah, they're in love, Madge."

"I know. And then when they were leaving, Peeta took Katniss' hand?"

"And that's not part of your arrangement with Gale? So it bothered you?" Thom asked matter-of-factly.

Madge frowned, "Yeah, it bothered me for the first time. But I put it out of my mind. It also bothered me that he asked all three of us to go to the party with him. Why didn't he just ask me?"

"In his defense, you're not dating, right?"

"I know. I tried to tell myself that too. And then last night was just perfect. I had a great time with Gale, but…"

Thom stood up and went around the table to hug her as tears fell out of her eyes. "I know. You wanted more. You wanted the boyfriend-Gale and not just the Gale you've been sleeping with?"

Madge pushed Thom back lightly as she stood up and paced, "God, I'm such an idiot. Why did I ever think this would work? I don't even know when I started liking him."

"So you like him?" Thom questioned.

Madge stopped pacing and nodded. Then she added, "I think I love him, Thom."

Thom hugged her and said, "You need to tell him, Madge. He's your friend. He cares about you. I have no idea how he feels about you, but you need to tell him." Madge's heart sank at the thought of having this conversation with Gale.

* * *

After Thom left, Madge did some soul-searching. Was she in love with him? He was constantly on her mind. She couldn't imagine not having him in her life. Somehow she'd replaced thoughts of sex with more tender moments. Kissing, hugging, sitting on the sofa together, cooking together, walking hand-in-hand. It wasn't that she just wanted those things; no, she wanted them with Gale. No one else would do.

Madge knew she needed to end the current arrangement with Gale. Now that she understood her feelings, she couldn't continue to sleep with him. It would never be just sex anymore with Gale – not now when her heart was involved. She texted him and invited him for dinner. The table was set and the food was ready; she just needed to get her racing heart under control. She'd had him over for dinner many times before, but this was different. It was as if her whole life depended on this dinner.

Madge took a deep breath to calm herself when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and Gale's face lit up in a smile. _That's a good sign; he's happy to see me._ Madge smiled and stepped aside to let him in. He leaned down and pecked her cheek as he asked, "Feeling better?"

_The peck to the cheek is not a good sign._ "A little," she admitted out loud.

His hand reached up to her face and he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Your eyes look swollen. Still have a headache?"

She'd been doing so well keeping the tears at bay and he had to ruin it. Madge turned away and said, "I'll be right back." She quickly went inside her bedroom as her eyes teared. Madge rested her hands on her dresser and watched the tears streaming down her face, in the mirror. Eventually she closed her eyes not wanting to see them anymore. She didn't know how long she stood there. Long enough for Gale to wonder and come looking for her in the bedroom.

"Madge, wha…woh, Madge! What happened?" he asked seeing her tears, wrapping his arms around her. She turned in his arms and cried on his chest.

Gale rubbed her back soothingly, "Madge? Please tell me what happened."

"I'm afraid you'll be mad at me," she said hugging him.

"Madge, I could never be mad at you," he said confidently.

She looked up at him and then pulled herself out of his arms. She took a deep breath and said, "I don't think I can continue our arrangement any longer. I want more."

He furrowed his brow and asked, "What do you mean…more?"

"I like you, Gale," she said calmly. Madge waited for him to say something, but he didn't. She took another deep breath and said, "I know we said no strings attached. And it was just supposed to be sex, but I like you. I want to be with you. I want to date you."

"When did this happen?" he asked softly, not giving anything away of his feelings on the matter.

"I don't know. It happened slowly, I guess. I don't know what to say. I know this wasn't part of the deal and it wasn't supposed to happen…it just did."

"Have you been crying about this all day? Is that why your eyes are swollen?" he asked. She nodded. He took a step forward and folded her into his arms. "Madge," he said resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Gale, please say something. I don't know what you're thinking right now."

He pulled her closer, "I-I don't know what to say, Madge. I like you too." Gale paused. Madge felt a ray of hope rise in her chest. Maybe they could do this and everything would be fine. But then he released her and took a step back, "You have to know that much, _but_ we agreed to what this would be." Gale wiped the tears off her face and continued, "I…Madge…I-I don't like seeing tears in your eyes. Especially not when I'm the reason for those tears." He took a step back and ran a hand, frustrated, through his hair. Gale started pacing in front of her.

The little ray of hope died in her chest. Madge sat down on her bed and asked, "So what now?" He stopped to look at her for a moment and then started pacing again. "Gale, stop pacing! What are you thinking? Can you please talk to me?"

He stopped and knelt next to her on the floor. "I don't know what I'm thinking. I know I don't like seeing you cry. I'm not worth your tears. I'm thinking that we can still salvage our friendship right now. But later on…down the road it may not be possible. I don't want to lose you, Madge. You can still be my friend, can't you?"

"Can you?" she asked incredulously, standing up.

Gale stood up too, "I don't know. But we promised that this wouldn't ruin our friendship, remember? So we have to try."

"Yeah, I remember," she said bitterly while pacing.

Gale stood in front of her to halt her pacing and placed his hands on her arms, "Madge, listen to me. I like you too. BUT if we start dating and it doesn't work out, then we'll never be able to stay friends. Especially, if you're not even sure now."

"But, Gale,"

He put a finger on her lips and said, "Tell me something, have you had a boyfriend you didn't break up with?"

"Of course not, Gale," she said frustrated, moving away from him a little.

"Exactly, Madge. And you're not friends with any of the guys you've dated in the past. You don't even know where they are. I don't want that for us. You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you. We can still go back to the way it used to be…but if we date that won't be possible…"

"I'm not sure I can, Gale," Madge said crying.

He pulled her into a hug and said, "You have to, Madge. You promised me nothing would affect our friendship. I can't lose you."

"You're afraid to give us a chance because it may not work out? What if it did? What if we're meant to be?" Madge reasoned.

"What if we're not. Losing you completely is not a chance I'm willing to take." He rubbed his thumb across her cheek and said, "Please don't take your friendship away from me." He wrapped his arms around her and she felt his desperation.

"I don't know if I can be just your friend, Gale," she pulled out of his embrace.

"So what are you saying?" he asked, moisture pooling under his eyelids.

"I think I need some time. Maybe you should leave," she said turning away from him.

He hugged her from behind, "Madge, please don't do this. Just think through it. You'll see our friendship is worth saving. I know it seems hard now, but when you've had time to think about it, you'll see that it's better this way."

She turned in his arms, surprised to see tears in his eyes…moisture on his cheeks. He leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, "Can we please go back to how it used to be?"

"I don't know if I can do that," she said as she pulled herself up and kissed him one last time, trying to memorize the curve of his cheeks below her fingers and the taste of his lips wrapped around her own.

He didn't understand she didn't just like him, she was in love with him. How could she go back to just being his friend? Was it just 24 hours ago she was happy with him? And now there was no hope?

* * *

**A/N: So, I guess it will be longer than 3 parts...;). What do you think?**


	9. Friends with Benefits - Part IV

**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting.**

**Dendroica, thank you for the awesome beta...especially with all your help with drunk Gale...:)**

* * *

**Friends with Benefits - Part IV**

Madge had fallen asleep crying after Gale left. She didn't want him to leave; she wanted him to come back and hold her, but he didn't. He had tried to explain over and over that this was the best thing for them to do. Each time he had said it, her heart broke even more.

Sometime during the night, a text message on her phone woke her. Madge picked up the phone; it was only four in the morning. With bleary eyes, she turned on her phone and read the message from Katniss, '_Madge, hopefully you'll get this when you wake up. Sorry for texting so early. Can I take a rain-check on our day today? Gale's here and he wants to go hunting. We haven't been in a long time and I can't say no to him - he looks upset. And when I say upset, I mean REALLY upset. I think he and Thom are still fighting. You know Gale; hunting is the only thing that clears his mind. I wish he would just talk about things that bother him, but we all know he won't. He'll keep it all inside. Hopefully he'll come back in a better mood.'_

Madge put the phone away as more tears fell out of her eyes. She fell asleep again. When she woke up next, still hazy, she had the insight to send Annie a text message, '_Hey sweetie. Can I have a rain-check on today? Don't feel good. Think I'm coming down with something. Since Katniss went hunting too we'll just make it up another day. Love you.'_

Annie's message came back almost immediately, _'Yeah no prob. Take care and let me know if I can bring you some soup or something else. Love you too.'_

Madge's day was a haze of crying and sleeping. She stayed in bed all day, with a killer headache. Her phone and doorbell rang several times, but she had neither the strength nor the will to answer either. Around five in the evening, Madge sat up with a start as she heard her front door open. _Gale,_ she thought wiping her tears.

"Madge, it's me, Thom. I didn't want to scare you," he called out and then he was standing at the door to her bedroom. His eyes softened and he took a step in as he said worried, "Madge. Have you been in bed all day?" He sat at the edge of her bed.

"I don't really want to talk, Thom. I don't feel good. I just want to sleep," she said laying back down trying to disappear under her covers. When he didn't say anything, she said sadly, "I guess Gale doesn't need to carry my key anymore."

"Madge, don't do that to yourself." He pulled on her wrist until she sat up. "You're really going to get sick if you keep crying like that. How about getting out of bed? Have you eaten anything?"

"Not hungry," she said trying to pull her wrist out of his grasp without any luck. She should've known he wouldn't just give up. She finally gave up arguing with him and took a shower to appease him. In the meanwhile, he'd ordered her some chicken-noodle soup from the deli at the bottom of their building.

They sat at her little dining table while she ate and he had coffee. Neither saying anything. When she finally couldn't take it anymore she asked, "What did he tell you?"

"I haven't seen him since he came up here for dinner yesterday. If he came home last night, then it must have been really early in the morning. I was up till 1:30. I know he's been home though. His hunting stuff is gone and he left your key with a note on the kitchen counter."

"What did it say?" she asked curiously.

Thom looked at her debating. Whatever he saw in her eyes must have made him tell her because he said, "The note only said, 'Can you please check up on her and make sure she's ok?' The key was on top of the note. That's it. So I guess he didn't want what you wanted?"

More tears fell out of her eyes. It was just like Gale to make sure she was taken care of. Thom squeezed her hand, but didn't ask anything. He wanted to though; she could feel the questions in his eyes. Madge sighed and told Thom everything Gale said about their friendship and even about liking her. Maybe saying it out loud would help. It didn't. She didn't feel any better. She felt like Gale had ripped her heart out of her chest and taken it with him. She felt empty.

Thom took a deep breath and said, "I know it's not what you were hoping for...but..." He paused and then started again, "At least Gale is handling it more maturely now. Though I'll never..."

"Maturely?" Madge asked cutting him off and standing up angrily. "He's not being mature. He's acting like a scared little boy. He's not even giving us a chance because he's too freaking scared."

Thom stood up and said calmly, "Of course he's scared. There's a lot at stake, Madge."

"So what you're suddenly on _his_ side? Figures," she grumbled.

"I'm not on anyone's side, Madge. You're both my friends. I'll never forgive Gale for starting that stupid arrangement with you. He should've known better. But you were an equal and willing participant in it too."

"Like I need a reminder? Did you come up here to check on me or remind me of my stupidity? Cause if it's the latter, I don't need any reminders. I know." Madge said angrily, hoping the anger would hide the embarrassment.

Thom took a deep breath and said, "Madge, sit! Let me explain this properly." He led her to the sofa and gently pushed her down. Thom sat on the coffee table opposite her and started, "You think Gale and I've never been attracted to you or Annie before?"

"You have?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah. There was a time, just before Annie met Finnick, when I thought I was falling in love with her. I wanted to ask her out, but I was scared. I had just graduated and I thought it may have been just because I wasn't seeing her every day. I tried to tell myself every excuse for why I couldn't stop thinking about her. In the end, I knew it was just that I liked her."

"Did you ever ask her out?" Madge asked surprised at the turn of events.

"No. Because it was scary as hell. What if things didn't work out? Then I'd lose one of my best friends. Not just her, what if I lost you too?" Thom explained.

"But won't you always wonder if things could've worked out?" Madge asked.

"Nah. You just have to see Annie and Finnick together for five minutes to know that it wouldn't have worked out between us. It didn't matter anyway. She met Finnick shortly after that and fell in love with him. She's happy. And we're still friends. That's the way it's supposed to be and it is."

"That's it?" Madge asked. That sounded so un-romantic.

Thom rolled his eyes and said, "Guys and girls are different…"

Madge put up her hand to stop him and said, "Save it. Gale already gave me that talk. Did you ever think about asking me out?"

"No. But to be fair, Gale did call first dibs on you," Thom said unguarded.

"What?" Madge asked shocked. _He did? When? Why didn't he ever tell me?_

"I shouldn't have said that. You caught me off guard. It was silly and it was years ago. It was shortly after we met you and Annie. You were both still freshmen. We were drinking one night and just talking shit about girls. Rating them. Silly things guys do when they're young and drunk. I said it would be cool if we went out with both of you. Gale immediately said, 'I call dibs on Madge.' It didn't mean anything."

"Obviously it meant something if after that you never thought about me in that way," Madge said sounding hopeful.

"I'm sorry, Madge, but that has more to do with the guys' friendship code than Gale liking you. Remember, we're different?"

"Yeah, yeah. Men are from Mars and women are from Venus."

"Listen," Thom said taking her hands. "Remember that night you helped me out with Bristel, when you kept Gloss company? Well that was playing dirty. I like Bristel and I'll even play dirty to get her to go out with me. Not to the point where I'd hurt her or anything. I like her enough to try what I can to get her to go out with me. And now she is. We're dating. If we don't work out, it's going to hurt. It'll hurt a lot. But it may work out and that would be great. It's a chance I'm willing to take with _her_."

"But Gale's not even willing to take that chance with me," Madge complained.

"I know; I didn't take it with Annie either. Because if things don't work out with Bristel, I'll have a broken heart. But nothing else will have changed in my life. I'll come home. I'll sulk. Peeta and Gale will get me drunk. Maybe even take me to a strip club. We'll all hate it and think we're too old for that. You and Annie will give me lots of hugs. Katniss will cook lots of comfort foods for me. One of you will probably set me up with a co-worker of yours. And even if I never get over Bristel, I'll still have you guys around to make me feel better. Because that's what the six of us do - we stick together."

"Of course we do," Madge agreed. Then suddenly she said, "Oh! If Gale and I break up…" she let the sentence trail. If they broke up, there wouldn't be 'a six of them.'

"Exactly. If you and Gale go out and break up, it'll change everything in both your lives and probably in all our lives too. I know it's selfish to say, but I can't imagine my life without any of the five of you. Or even imagine getting through a week without _all _of us hanging out together. Remember when you broke up with what's his name?"

"Thresh?" Madge filled in.

"Yeah, Thresh. Remember Gale took you fishing to get your mind off Thresh? Then we all went to District 4, got on one of Finnick's boats and went out to sea for the weekend?" Madge nodded. "You were already feeling better and practically over him by the time we came back to 2."

Madge sighed deeply. At least she understood Gale's reasoning now. It didn't make her pain any less. She still felt empty without him. Seeing her tears, Thom pulled her into a hug. He rubbed her back and said, "Time heals all wounds, Madge. You'll get through this too. We're all here for you."

"Please don't tell Annie, Katniss or Peeta," she cried on his shoulder.

"I won't, but they're your friends and they're all here for you," he promised.

* * *

Madge gave it her best effort to try to forget Gale. Thom had a point; they were all friends and she needed each and every one of them in her life. He got over Annie and they are all fine. She could do it too. Her constant pep talks only worked for so long as her resolve to get over Gale never lasted long. Usually it only took a few minutes until she saw something or someone who reminded her of Gale. He was everywhere. She couldn't get him out of her head.

She just needed time, like Thom said. Madge threw herself into her work. She went in early and came home late from work. She needed to keep her distance from the group until she could trust herself around Gale and not feel anything…not want anything from him. She thought of it as self-imposed punishment. She lied to her friends so she had no right to draw comfort from them. Annie and Katniss constantly left her messages. She returned them with more messages, when she knew they wouldn't be around to answer the phone. She came up with an excuse to bail out of their gatherings at the last-minute. Usually work. When Annie next asked about Marvel, Madge finally called her back and said, 'We're no longer together. It just wasn't working out.'

She assured them both she was fine about it and they believed her. After all she really hadn't been with Marvel. They were just seeing each other occasionally – as she'd told her friends. So no one worried about her. Especially because they also knew last year her job became very demanding just before the holidays. Earlier this year she'd been promoted and had even more responsibilities this year. She didn't hear anything from Gale. Not one phone call or text. Nothing. Thom stopped by all the time – usually to assure her she was doing the right thing and everything would work out. Or that he was proud of her. Or to remind her that time healed all wounds – a phrase she was beginning to despise. It didn't seem like any amount of time would heal her. If anything she found herself falling in love deeper with Gale and missing him even more with time.

She was lonely and sad and heartbroken. It was another day she'd called Annie last-minute and cancelled going to dinner at her apartment. Everyone else was already there; she could hear them all in the background. Madge curled up on her sofa under a thick blanket with soup and a book. She must have fallen asleep because she awoke with a start. Confused, she realized it was just the phone.

And then only a moment later, Annie's voice came through the answering machine, "Madge, I miss you. Wish you were here tonight. Everything is falling apart without you. It's like you're the glue that holds us all together. I know things are crazy at work for you this time of year, but your friends need you too. I had a crazy day at school today. Kids were out of control. What was I thinking becoming a kindergarten teacher? I was really looking forward to a low-key night with all six of us. Everyone came over for dinner but it was another weird night without you. I don't know what's going on with Thom and Gale. They're barely on speaking terms. Gale's been in a really bad mood. He's been so short with everyone that it's like walking on egg shells around him. He snapped at Katniss earlier for no reason at all. I think she was just asking him if he'd seen you. He does live in the same building as you. Thom made some cryptic remark to him that I have no idea what it means. I think he said something like, 'Stop fucking up everything. Be mad at yourself; don't take it out on Katniss. I thought maybe by now you learned to respect your friends and their feelings.' I don't know, but it didn't sound like he was talking about Katniss anymore. I don't know what's going on with those two." Annie sighed into the message and continued, "When was the last time you even heard Thom curse in front of us? Gale got all defensive and left mumbling something about how he's trying to do the right thing and if it was fucking too much to ask for some space and not be badgered all the time. Can you believe Gale cursed too? Then he left. Thom left twenty minutes after him. Katniss wanted to spend the night at Peeta's so they both left about an hour ago. Fin's in 4 this week so I'm here all by myself. Wish you were home. I miss you. Love you. Call me."

Madge cradled her face in her hands and cried. Their whole group was falling apart and it was her fault. She needed to stop being selfish. Madge picked up the phone to call Annie when her doorbell rang. Hoping it was Annie, she opened her door urgently. It wasn't Annie. It was Gale. Madge sighed at his appearance. His hair was messy as if he'd run his hand through it one too many times or maybe even tried to pull his hair right out. His jacket had dirt all over and it was wet. Maybe from the snow – as if he'd rolled in it. His shirt was half un-tucked and there was blood on the corner of his mouth. "Did you get into a fight?" she asked unbelievably, stepping aside to let him in. He staggered in on unsteady feet, knocking her coat rack over on his way in.

"Ssssorry," he stuttered, bending down to pick it up – almost falling in the process.

Madge caught him and helped him up. "Are you drunk?" she asked releasing him.

"No," he hiccupped. She turned around angrily to walk away from him. He grabbed her hand and said, "Okay, a little. Please don't be mad."

She sighed and helped him to the sofa. "You've been drinking and you got into a fight?" Not to mention snapping at Katniss, but she wasn't ready to bring that up yet.

He moved her hair away from her face and said, "I have not been fighting. I promise I didn't even defend myself. I just let him punch me."

"Who?"

"Sssaint Thomas, of course," he said giving her a keep-up-with-me kind of look.

"Thom punched you? Why?" She closed her eyes to calm herself. She knew why.

"Because he's a saint, Madge. And I'm not. When he liked Annie, he was noble enough to not do anything about it. But when I was attracted to you, I slept with you. He's righteous and holy; it's too bad we can't all be like him. He's been making snide remarks the last couple weeks. But tonight he finally clearly said everything on his mind...that I only care about myself, I have no regard for anyone else's feelings and I don't respect anybody. That's why he punched me and I didn't defend myself cause I deserved it."

Madge took a deep breath and stood up. He pulled her down again; she almost fell into his lap. "Don't go. I'll be good. I promise."

She stood and freed her hands from his grasp, "I'm getting the first aid kit to clean your lip."

He released her and said, "Now, see, you're a good person."

Madge returned with the kit and sat on the coffee table facing Gale, who was sitting on her sofa. He looked so lost that it broke her heart. She had to fight the urge to lean in and kiss him. Madge put some alcohol on a cotton swab and said, "This may sting." She raised her fingers to the edge of his lips and dabbed lightly. Gale winced and closed his eyes. "Does it hurt," she asked instinctively.

He opened his eyes and held her gaze as he said, "No; not that." A single tear, she couldn't hold back, slipped down her right cheek.

"Everything is all wrong. Nothing is as it should be. You're not supposed to cry over me. Where's my Madge with the pretty dresses, big smile and bright eyes? Sweats and this big sweater? That's not you and it's all my fault. Thom's right; I should've known better. Look at your swollen, sad eyes. And you know the worst part is that you're the strong one and I'm the one who's weak. You're dealing with it all alone while I continue taking comfort from _our_ friends. But all I'm doing is making everyone miserable. I yelled at Katniss for no reason today. Annie's so worried that she cried and practically begged me to talk to her and tell her what's on my mind. I'm messing it all up. They need you, Madge. Not me. Everyone's miserable without you. And you're staying away from everyone because of me. And I can't even give you space because I need you. You shouldn't have to take care of me, but here I am. Don't you see, Madge, we're all falling apart without you. The worst part is that I'm not even worth it...any of it. You're my best friend and I hurt you." Gale continued his rant about their friends as more tears fell out of her eyes.

Suddenly, he stopped talking and sighed, wiping her tears with his thumb. "Tell me what to do, Madge. I want to fix it. Help me find a way to fix this." He paused and looked her straight in the eyes and said, "If you'll still have me, I promise, I'll be the best boyfriend. I'll do anything you want." His hand cupped her cheek. She covered it with her hand letting her eyes close. He continued, "Just tell me you'll still be my friend and everything can go back to the way it used to be. I won't ever ask you for anything else." She opened her eyes at his desperate words. He didn't want to be with her; he was just admitting defeat for her friendship. That wasn't the same as being with her because that's what he wanted more than anything else. She wanted him to want her love more than the friendship.

"No," she said, standing up. "That's not what I want, Gale."

"Am I too late?" he asked searching her eyes.

She shook her head. _You're not there yet. You'll never be too late because I'll always be here waiting for you._ Who knew; maybe he'd never get there. She couldn't hold onto false hope. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, he looked a little green. She brought him some water; while he drank, she took off his shoes. He didn't love her, but she loved him. She couldn't abandon him or not take care of him. Gale handed her the glass of water back. Madge removed his jacket with some difficulty as he kept trying to pull her down next to him repeating over and over that he would find a way to fix everything. Gently she nudged him back onto the sofa and covered him with the blanket she had used. "Don't leave me, Madge," he pleaded holding on to her arm.

_I couldn't even if I wanted to. _She calmed him, "I'm right here. Close your eyes." Madge sat on the floor and stroked his forehead until he fell asleep. Even in his sleep, he didn't loosen the grip on her hand. She rested her head next to his face, feeling hopeless and fell asleep sitting on the floor.

Madge didn't know what time it was but she awoke to a moving sensation. She was being carried. She opened her eyes just as strong arms laid her down on her bed. "Gale?"

He ran a hand over his face. He looked like hell...he looked tired, defeated, sad...but not in love. "You fell asleep on the floor. Sleep some more. I'm going down to my place," he said leaning towards the wall and pulling the curtains as sunlight was already streaming into her bedroom.

She grabbed his hand and asked, "Gale, are you okay?" She was hurting too, but she'd do anything to take away the pain in his eyes. He nodded. "I'm sorry about everything."

He shook his head and said, "No. I'm sorry. I'll find a way to fix this, Madge. We'll talk later; go to sleep." He bent down to kiss her temple and then left.

* * *

It was Friday and with all the extra time she'd been putting into work, she could take the day off. Madge called her office and told them she wasn't coming in. They'd just have to figure out how to get through the day without her. She got out of bed with renewed purpose. After last night, she knew it would never work out with Gale. He'd had a chance to miss her and he didn't; not in _that_ way at least. He wanted her friendship not her love. She was in love with him; she may never get over him, but she needed him in her life too. And she needed all her other friends. If he could offer to be her boyfriend for the sake of their friendship, she could certainly try to put her feelings aside for the sake of the same friendship. His offer was both sweet and infuriating.

She called Annie and Katniss. Annie was busy, but she met Katniss for lunch, who filled Madge in on everything she'd missed in the last few weeks. Madge had dinner with Thom and then met the group at the coffee-shop afterwards. Everyone was there, but Gale and Annie. She hadn't seen Gale or talked to him since he left her apartment that morning. Peeta and Finnick both hugged her and welcomed her back. Finnick said, "It's just not the same without you, Madge. I missed you. Annie should be here soon. She's really missed you a lot."

Annie walked into the coffee-shop and nearly screamed at seeing Madge there. Immediately she hugged Madge and said, "I missed you so much." Then she stepped back and asked, "Madge, how sick were you? You lost weight. And..." Annie eyed Madge closer and continued, "You've been working too hard."

Madge laughed and said, "Is that a nice way of saying I don't look good?"

Annie wasn't having any of it. She wasn't going to let Madge joke her way out of this one. "No, of course not, sweetie. But tell me what's wrong. I thought you were just busy with work. Is it Marvel? Cause I didn't think you were that into him."

Madge shrugged and vaguely said, "Well, you know. No one likes to break up around the holidays."

Annie hugged her again and said, "I'm sorry, Madge. Had I known you were sad I would've camped out at your place. I'll make it up to you."

"Don't be silly, Annie. I'm fine now. Just tired from working all the time. I'm planning on spending the whole weekend with you. Just hanging and having fun."

Annie hugged Madge again just as small arms grabbed Madge from behind. "Madge!" Posy exclaimed as Madge turned around.

She hugged the 11-year old and asked, "How are you, Posy? Wow look at how tall you are. And beautiful."

Posy smiled wide at the compliments and made her way around with hugs for everyone. Just behind her were Vick and then Gale. Madge hugged Vick, who hugged her back with red cheeks. It was cute. Then Annie claimed Vick, leaving Madge face-to-face with Gale. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said. "It slipped my mind they were coming tonight."

"You don't have to…" Gale started.

Posy interrupted and said, "Madge, Gale said you're sick and I couldn't stay with you. And I told him I wouldn't bother you. Even though he promised me his big bed all to myself, I'd rather sleep on your sofa. I don't really want to sleep in the boys' apartment. Are you really still sick cause you look too pretty to be sick?"

"I'm fine now, Posy. I was hoping you would stay with me. We can stay up late at night and talk. Go shopping…"

"And you'd take me to get my nails done?" Posy asked.

"Sure. I could really use a manicure too," Madge said smiling at Posy.

Katniss claimed Posy's attention so Gale said, "Are you sure, Madge? You don't have to. I'm just grateful you're here."

"It's fine, Gale," she said waving her hand in the air, determined to act as normal as possible.

Everyone sat down. Gale and Finnick pulled another sofa closer and suddenly it was as if nothing had been awry the last few weeks. Posy claimed the seat next to Madge. Annie asked the Hawthornes, "So what's on the agenda tomorrow?"

Vick said, "I'm hoping to sleep in."

Posy immediately said, "Gale promised to take us to the new indoor amusement park. It has the biggest rollercoaster." She looked at Vick pointedly and said, "We are not here to sleep." Then Posy turned her gaze to Madge and said, "You're coming with us right, Madge?"

"Well, I really hadn't planned on it. Why don't we have a girls' day on Sunday?" Madge negotiated.

"Please, Madge. Please. Please. Please. It's no fun at the amusement park with three people. We need an even number. Please, Madge. We can do everything girls against boys."

"You should go, Madge. Gale's so much fun and Posy adores you. A fun day with Gale is just what you need," Annie said encouraging Madge. She paused and then added, "Remember last year, after Thresh? Gale took you fishing and you said all you needed to get over a guy was a day with Gale."

_Yes, but it won't help if Gale's the guy I'm trying to get over._ She'd been hoping to slowly wet her feet with Gale – not jump in head first. A whole day without the rest of their friends? Her heart raced and blood pounded in her ears. _This is what you get for lying to your friends, Madge._

"Please?" Posy pleaded again. Reluctantly, Madge agreed. How could she say no to Posy?

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Last part coming up next in Part V - I thought it would be 3 parts and it'll end up being 5...can you say..."Babble much?"...;-).


	10. Friends with Benefits - Part V

**A/N: Thanks, everyone. Thank you, Dendroica, for your amazing beta skills. Thanks, Barbarella-1980 and NurseKelly for encouraging me to post this long chapter as one - there really isn't a good place to break it up. Thank you, Dendroica, for suggesting I do this last part in Gale's POV!**

* * *

**Friends with Benefits – Part V**

Things were finally set right in Gale's world. His brother and sister were here – he always enjoyed having his family close by. He and Thom made up. Somehow Madge's presence at the coffee-shop fixed everything. He and Thom both apologized to each other. They were not one hundred percent back to normal, but things were looking up. He felt calmer and happier knowing that Madge was ready to hang out with the gang again. He knew she wasn't the kind of girl to get over her feelings quickly, but she was making an effort and he'd do everything he could to make it easy for her. He knew she'd realize it was better this way once they got back into the groove of things. Her presence last night was proof enough that they needed to stay friends. But as much as he wanted everything to go back to normal, Gale couldn't bring himself to regret his time with Madge. He regretted the arrangement, but he would never regret the feel of her lips, her soft body pressed against his own, her passion and abandon in bed that were his undoing. Gale groaned. No he wouldn't regret knowing and experiencing that side of Madge. He'd never had that with any other girl before, but then he already knew Madge was unlike anyone else he knew. That was the reason they were such good friends. That was the reason he needed Madge in his life. Without her, life just wouldn't be the same. Thoughts of losing her completely were enough to stop any sexual train of thoughts about Madge.

Some day she'd meet someone like Annie met Finnick and forget about their time together. Well, that thought didn't sit well with him either. Too early to think about such things. Gale turned his thoughts back to their friendship. He vowed to be the best friend…to do whatever it took to get him and Madge back to the way things once were. Back when his first thought wasn't how beautiful she looked or when he didn't have to hold himself back from hugging her or kissing her.

In the morning, it wasn't easy waking up Vick and getting him going, but the wrath of their sister got them both moving earlier on Saturday morning than either of them preferred. Gale knocked on Madge's door as Vick said, "You're so lucky to have pretty friends like Annie and Madge around all the time. I can't believe Ma worries about you being on your own."

"I have Katniss too," Gale said smiling at the teenager.

"Ewe…Katniss is like a sister," Vick replied immediately. Their families were so close Gale couldn't help, but laugh at his brother's reaction. It was true. He'd never really thought of Katniss as a girl. She was more like a cousin. He never thought of Annie as a sister or cousin. He couldn't help but agree with his brother; Annie was beautiful, but he'd only ever been attracted to Madge. Gale groaned inside his head…_Madge is your best friend, Hawthorne. Stop thinking of her as a girl. _If he could, he would've kicked himself.

Before his thoughts took him down a road he didn't want, Madge opened the door smiling, "Wow. I'm impressed! I'll have to ask Posy her secret, getting you out of bed this early on Saturday."

"Don't remind me," Gale said making his way inside the apartment. Vick following close on his heels. He wanted to hug her or kiss her cheek, but he held himself back even though that's what he would've done before…well, before their arrangement. He almost commented on how beautiful she looked in black jeans and a blue t-shirt from their university. He'd never liked the blue until his junior year when Thom once pointed out how the blue in their university color was the exact blue of Madge's eyes. _Damn Thom._ It was as if the only thing Gale could see were the blue t-shirt and her blue eyes. "Where's Posy?" he asked distracting himself – tearing his eyes away from Madge.

"Right here," the 11-year old replied. Gale stared from Madge to Posy. They were both dressed identically. Posy was so tall for her age that she could easily wear size small women's clothing. Dressed in another one of Madge's university t-shirts with black jeans, Posy could've been Madge's "mini-me" if not for the dark hair and gray eyes.

"You look great, Pose," he said hugging his sister and walking out the door. They hailed a cab outside their building. Gale took the front seat as Posy and Vick climbed in the back with Madge. The amusement park was only a half hour away. Posy chattered excitedly about how she and Madge stayed up till one in the morning talking.

Posy declared with conviction, as she did most declarations, "I'm going to study hard and go to the same University as you and Madge, Gale. Then I'm going to live in District 2 just like you. I can't wait to graduate from high school."

"Good thing you're planning already since you only have seven more years, Pose," Vick said sarcastically. Madge quickly changed the topic before Vick and Posy could get into an argument, probably remembering from last year how easily the two could start fighting.

The amusement park was crowded as it seemed everyone had decided to do something indoors on the cold, snowy day. Madge took Posy's hand immediately and Gale couldn't help, but smile at them. Posy dragged them all towards the new rollercoaster, first. Madge and Posy chatted animatedly in the line. They stood in lines next to each other so they could ride on the same train. Posy and Madge claimed the back row with Vick and Gale just in front of them. He'd been to enough amusement parks with Madge to know how much she enjoyed riding roller coasters. They'd ridden some of the most daring ones together since they were the two in the group that enjoyed them the most. Surprisingly, Gale missed her presence next to him. Was this the first time he was riding a new roller coaster without her next to him? The ride was exhilarating, it got his heart racing with blood pumping excitedly through his veins. When the ride stopped, Gale turned around to gauge the girls' reaction and his heartbeat stopped for a second before it sped up to warp speed. The excited, bright look in Madge's eyes got his heart and blood thumping in ways the roller coaster could never compete with. But he was no stranger to such a reaction because of her.

"Wasn't that the best?" Posy asked excited; her eyes bright and cheeks flushed too. Gale tore his eyes off Madge and smiled indulgently at his sister as she demanded, "I want to do that again."

They went on the ride several more times. Posy always wanted to sit with Madge until she finally gave in to Gale's begging and sat with him once. Vick seemed all too happy to have Madge next to him.

Madge was as great with Vick as she'd been with Posy all day. She drew Vick out and Gale was happy to see his usually quiet brother talk so vivaciously with Madge. They rode more rides and ate lunch. Though Madge protested, Gale wouldn't let her pay for anything. Gale reasoned in his mind, it was only because she was spending a day with Posy. He convinced himself it was no different from last year when he'd given Madge his credit card to take Posy shopping and to the spa. He was just over thinking it now because everything was complicated between them. Madge had offered to pay for her lunch, but dropped it with a shrug of her shoulders when he protested. He expected her to argue to pay her own way as she usually did or even question why he wanted to pay for her now when he'd never done it in the past. But she didn't do either.

He should've been used to it by now; Madge always managed to surprise him. As well as he knew her, in many ways she was still a mystery to him. A mystery he wanted to solve. Had he always wondered about what went through her mind? Usually just when he thought he'd know how she would respond to something, she would surprise him by doing exactly the opposite. After his drunken night in her apartment, he was sure she would want nothing to do with him for a while, but she showed up to meet him at the coffee-shop willing to work on their friendship.

He shook his head out of such thoughts and they headed towards the games section when Vick finally growled at Posy and said, "We've been riding your rides all day. I want to play some games now."

Vick played a few games and won a lot of them, which wasn't surprising. He played and was good at almost all the sports in high school. All the Hawthornes were naturally athletic. "You're playing the easy games with all the small prizes. If you really want to play a game, win me that big bear," Posy exclaimed pointing to a bear that was easily as big as the tall 17-year old himself.

"Pose, it's not easy to play the basketball games here. There's something about the angle they hang the basket in that makes it nearly impossible to get the ball in," Gale explained.

"Come on, Gale. Are you and Vick not even gonna try?" Posy goaded.

"There's no point, Pose. It's just a waste of money. I could buy a bear that big for you for less," Gale explained to the 11-year old.

Madge smiled mischievously and said, "And here I thought if it wasn't for the hard engineering classes, you would've tried out for the basketball team at the university? Come on, Posy. I'll try for you."

"You can play basketball?" Posy asked wide-eyed and awed.

Madge shrugged and said, "I can hold my own. I played for my high school team. It's my favorite sport. Thought it was Gale's too."

This was Madge, his friend, whom he'd missed the last few weeks. Gale poked a finger playfully into Madge's side and said, "Fine you're on. We'll see who wins Posy that bear."

Posy clapped excitedly as Vick agreed to enter the competition as well. "I'm in too. I'm sure I can beat you two since I play on my school's team now."

The three took their places next to each other with Madge in the middle and started shooting baskets. It was one of those games where every time you won you could trade your prize for a bigger prize until you earned the biggest bear. Over a hundred dollars later, all three of them had won decent size bears, but hadn't won the big one Posy wanted. They all goaded each other excitedly and tauntingly while shooting. Gale reached into his pocket and said, "Damn, I only have a twenty left. We probably need to stop. I could've bought four big bears for Posy by now."

Vick and Madge both assented as Posy said, "Please, Gale. Try one more time. You've been shooting better than Vick and Madge. I promise I won't ask again. Last one? Please? For me?"

"Okay," he said handing over his last bill. "This one's for you, Pose." He bounced the ball and eyed the basket. Physics and geometry had been his strong suits. He could do this. He could figure out the perfect angle and the amount of force. He got four balls and he had to make three to get the prize Posy desired.

He bounced the ball once more and then let it fly. It was a perfect shot and the ball went straight in. Posy, Vick and Madge all cheered for him. He took the second ball and bounced it, his eyes concentrating on the basket. He released the ball and it was another perfect shot. "Just one more, Gale. You're almost there," cheered Posy excitedly.

Just his luck, the third ball hit the rim and bounced out. "Come on, Gale, you can do this," Madge cheered. Madge had always been his biggest 'cheerleader' and when she cheered for him there wasn't anything he couldn't do. This was another reason he needed her; they had the greatest friendship. She closed her eyes with her fingers crossed and mumbled something, as if silently cheering him on. She looked adorable, more like an 11-year old and not her actual 23-year old self. Gale bounced the ball and released it. It swirled around the rim, but went in. He was so excited at making that shot that he turned to Madge who was cheering next to him. Without another thought, he took her face in between his hands and kissed her straight on the lips. He immediately pulled back as Vick's and Posy's cheers quieted. Madge's wide eyes teared up.

"Oh my God, Madge, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that," he said still holding her face in between his hands. She pulled his hands off her face and ran away from him. "Stay here," he said to Vick and Posy, barely noticing the confused looks on their faces. He ran behind Madge keeping his eyes on her back, making sure not to lose her in the crowd. "Madge, Please stop," he said running. She didn't stop deliberately weaving through people – trying to lose him.

He used his height and long stride to his advantage, eventually catching up to her. He pulled on her hand until she stopped. When he turned her towards him, his heart broke at the sight of tears streaming down her face. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her close as he said, "I'm so sorry, Madge," Thankfully she wrapped her arms around him. He continued, "I don't know what happened. I promise I'll never do it again."

She pushed against his chest with more force than he ever thought possible from her petite body, "Stop! Don't take a step closer." She said freezing him stunned in his spot. Before he could say anything, she angrily continued, "You can't do this to me, Gale. I told you I wanted more and you said you didn't. It hurt, but I respected your honesty. I took myself out of your life and you explained you needed my friendship. You didn't want my love; just my friendship. It hurt, but I appreciated how much you care for me. I needed space, but you showed up drunk and sad at my door. I took care of you because I can't see you in pain. I came back to you and our group because I need our friends and you in my life too. I resolved myself to our friendship because I agree it _is_ worth fighting for. But you can't always be the one that needs taken care of."

"Madge, you know you're…" Gale interjected softly.

"Don't you dare even say I'm the stronger one. I have feelings, Gale. I hurt too." She took his hand and placed it on her heart and said, "My heart's not made of steel. It breaks and it hurts. You've stared at me all day and I don't know what it means. I keep squashing down hope that you may feel something…that maybe, just maybe, that look in your eyes means something. That maybe you want more with me too. But that's all it is…right? False hope? You're always going to want more, but never enough. You're always going to need me not love me." Madge angrily wiped her tears and said, "You're right, Gale, I do deserve better." She turned around and left him stunned – frozen to his spot.

He hadn't meant to kiss her. Gale berated himself for it. What was he even thinking? He wasn't thinking…it just happened. It felt natural. Had he been staring at her all day? He'd certainly looked at her and thought about her, but had he stared? He didn't know what more or enough meant; he just wanted her friendship. He wanted her in his life. Gale ran a frustrated hand through his hair and headed back to find Vick and Posy. They were exactly where he'd left them. Vick had a large stuffed bear on his back.

"Where's Madge?" Posy asked a little wary.

"She went home; she didn't feel good," Gale lied yet prepared himself for the tyranny of questions from his brother and sister.

Vick and Posy didn't say anything, surprising him. They walked next to him as the three of them made their way out where Gale hailed another cab. He took them to the hottest pizza spot downtown, as promised. His mind kept going back to Madge's words. Maybe Thom had been right and he didn't care about anyone other than himself. What was wrong with him? He didn't mean to hurt her. He'd never hurt her if he could help it. The kiss just happened; even he didn't understand where it came from. It didn't mean anything. Sure he'd stared at her some throughout the day, but it had just been to try to figure her out. Or it was just because of something she did or said. Or because she looked stunning like right after the roller coaster. Why did Madge get so hung up on all those things? They were friends.

They sat down at the table Gale had reserved earlier in the week and ordered pizza. Once their waiter left, Posy finally asked, "So are you and Madge dating?"

"What? No, we're not dating," Gale said surprised.

"So, what? You kiss all your friends on the lips like that?" Vick growled at him. "We're not stupid. If you're dating, just say so."

Gale took a deep breath. Getting angry wouldn't solve anything. Why was Vick so angry about it? Because he'd made Madge cry? No, Vick hadn't seen Madge cry; he'd just seen her run away. "Madge and I are not dating. We're friends. But you're right; I don't just go around kissing my friends on the lips like that. I wouldn't do that to Annie or Katniss. Things are just complicated between us now. I didn't mean to kiss her."

"So you're not dating and you kissed her and that's why she got mad?" Posy asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty close to it," Gale said. There wasn't any other way of explaining to his 11-year old sister why things were complicated between him and Madge.

"So you like her and she doesn't like you? I can help you," Posy said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"What makes you think I like her? Because I kissed her?" Gale asked surprised.

"Well, there's that. And you've stared at her all day like a love-sick puppy," Posy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I have not!" Gale exclaimed. What was with the girls? First Madge and now Posy. He did not stare at her like a love-sick puppy.

"Yeah you have. To the point that it was almost embarrassing for all of us," Vick pointed out slyly.

"Well, it's not like that. I don't like Madge. I mean I like her, but not in the way you two think."

"Well how do you like her then?" Posy asked.

"As a friend," Gale said frustrated.

Vick smirked as he mumbled, "Yeah right."

Posy exclaimed, "Gale, you know you like her. I can tell. Just let me help you. I can show you how to make Madge like you too."

"Posy, no! We're done talking about this. Madge and I are friends. The kiss earlier was a mistake. And that's it. Look the pizza is here," Gale said.

"But, Gale,"

He cut her off forcefully, "I said no!" Posy and Vick both flinched at the anger in his tone. Gale looked at Posy's face and sighed, "I'm sorry, Pose. I didn't mean to yell. I can't do anything right today. Please? Can we stop talking about Madge?"

"Okay, but you're making it up to me with ice cream for yelling at me. Especially cause I was just trying to help you," Posy said. She picked up her phone as she heard the 'ding' of a new text message.

"Is it Ma?" Gale and Vick asked at the same time.

"No, it's Madge," Posy said distractedly.

"What does it say?" Gale asked curiously; disappointed that she hadn't texted him.

"She said she's sorry she left. She was mad at you," Posy said emphasizing the words to Gale. "She wants to make sure I'm still spending the night with her because she wants me to. Because she's not mad at me."

"Is she still mad at Gale?" Vick asked curiously.

"Vick! That's none of your business," Gale said. But Posy was already showing him her phone. Obviously she hadn't shared Madge's entire message with him. It made him curious. Posy whispered something in Vick's ear and he nodded.

"Can I ask her a question?" Vick asked Posy. His sister handed Vick her phone. Vick typed away. Less than a minute later, Gale heard another ding from Posy's phone. Vick smiled and handed the phone back to Posy as he said, "She said yes." Posy hugged him excitedly.

Why didn't Madge just text him? Granted she was mad at him - madder than he'd ever seen Madge, but still - she was his friend. Though this was another mystery - the Madge Undersee he couldn't figure out. She was livid when she left him. But now here she was texting with his brother and sister making them both smile while all he was doing was upsetting them. Curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Yes to what?"

Vick and Posy looked at each other and then Posy shrugged her shoulders. Vick said, "She told Posy they could still go shopping tomorrow. So I asked her if she'd take me shopping too. I need some new clothes and Thom said she picks out a lot of his clothes and yours too. You both always look nice."

"She does work in the fashion industry. She has a keen eye for what will and won't look good. She's good with sizing too," Gale said fondly. "So why the interest in shopping, Vick?" he asked curiously.

"He has a girlfriend, that's why," Posy chimed in.

"Pose!" Vick scolded.

"Well you do, don't you? She's over all the time or he's over at her house all the time. Vick didn't even want to come to 2 because he wasn't sure he could be away from Leevy that long," Posy teased rolling her eyes. When Vick tried to cover her mouth, she just moved closer to Gale and stuck her tongue out at Vick. The blushing teenager finally gave in and let Posy tell Gale all about his girlfriend. Gale laughed indulgently at his brother and sister feeling a sense of loss and loneliness he couldn't put a finger on. Maybe he just missed home and his family. The rest of the conversation continued nicely with Vick and Posy talking about District 12 and their mother.

By the time they got back to Gale's building, it was late. Gale pushed the buttons for his own floor and Madge's floor on the elevator. He let Vick out at his floor so he could drop off Posy at Madge's.

At her door, he took a deep breath and hesitantly knocked. Madge opened the door still dressed in the same clothes as earlier. "Hi Posy. Did you have a good dinner?"

"Yes," Posy nodded peeking hesitantly at Madge. "Are you still mad at Gale?" she asked.

Madge bent down to eye-level with Posy and said, "Yes and no. I'm still a little mad, but not like I was earlier. Annie can talk me off any ledge," Madge joked.

"A ledge?" Posy asked wide-eyed.

Madge hugged Posy laughing and said, "It's an expression, Posy. I meant that Annie can always make me see reason so that I'm no longer angry. She calms me."

"Oh. I always calm my best friend too," Posy said. "I'm glad you're not angry at Gale anymore."

"Me too," Gale whispered from behind Madge.

"Posy, why don't you get ready for bed? I'm going to step out for just a moment to talk to your brother and then I'll be right in," Madge said. The 11-year old hugged and kissed her brother as she bounced off towards Madge's bedroom.

Gale stepped out and Madge followed, closing the door behind her. "You talked to Annie?" he asked.

"Yeah. You just missed her. She only left a few minutes ago," Madge said.

"Is she mad at me too?" Gale asked.

Madge shrugged and said, "I only told her my side of things and she knows that. You'll have to ask her yourself. I have no idea," Madge said not giving away anything about her conversation with Annie.

"I'm sorry, Madge. I didn't mean to..."

"Yeah. I got it. You didn't mean to kiss me. Look. I want us to be friends. Annie's right; I can't stay mad at you for too long anyways. But we're going to do it with my rules. One more slip up like today and I'm done. You want us to go back to the way it was, then you're going to have to go back to behaving like you used to. That means no kissing and no staring. Drop the uncomfortable act around me too. You always hug me or kiss me on the cheek when you see me. So starting this moment, we go back to the way it was. Just forget about the last couple months completely. Okay?"

Gale nodded, but it felt all wrong. Her words made sense, but they didn't sound right. He didn't want to forget about the last couple months. "Now that we have that out-of-the-way. Are you coming shopping with us tomorrow or do you just want to leave your credit card with me tonight?" Madge asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll go too. They'll leave in the evening so I want to spend as much time with Vick and Posy as I can. And I need some new shirts too," he said. Madge put her hands on his shoulders as she propelled herself up and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Gale," she said and disappeared behind the door before he could do or say anything else. She'd surprised him yet again. Why couldn't he ever figure her out? Why did Madge never do anything he expected? Gale went back to his apartment feeling exceptionally unsatisfied and incomplete.

"Must have had a busy day; Vick said he was exhausted and went to bed right away," Thom said as Gale walked in.

"Yeah, it was really busy. 11-year olds have way too much energy. And we're all going shopping in the morning," Gale said.

Thom whistled and said, "Glad I'm not in your shoes." He was quiet for a moment and then he asked, "How'd it go with Madge today?" Gale looked at Thom; his gut reaction, as always was to not say anything. He wasn't a talker. He didn't talk about his feelings with anyone, but not talking hadn't gotten him anywhere. It had only alienated Thom more and hurt Madge. And confused himself. So Gale took a deep breath and told Thom everything. He told him about showing up at Madge's after their fight. He told Thom about their day and the kiss. He told him everything Madge said at the park and at her apartment just moments ago. Since he was on a roll, he even told Thom about how Madge always left him confused. He confessed that the more he thought about it the more he was convinced he needed to fight for Madge's friendship. He couldn't lose her.

Thom listened patiently and then drew in a deep breath. "So what now?" he asked Gale.

What was with all his friends surprising him? Even Thom's response surprised him. He was almost prepared for a verbal set-down maybe even another punch. But he wasn't ready for Thom to just ask Gale what he was going to do next. He had no idea what to do. He was more confused than he'd ever been. Gale thought out-loud, "I don't know what's next. It's not like I wanted to kiss her. It just happened. I was excited after making that shot and she was there. Vick and Posy both thought I stared at her all day too. She looked beautiful. But you know how it's hard to not look at Madge when she's excited. Her whole face lights up. And she's such a puzzle that I had to try to figure out what was going through her head."

Thom laughed with a knowing look. "Good luck, buddy," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gale asked peeved.

"I didn't say anything; just wished you luck," Thom defended.

"You have that same look that Vick had earlier," Gale accused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. This isn't about me anyway. This is about you. You've always been oblivious, living in your own world. You don't recognize what's happening around you even when it hits you in the face. Or maybe you're just in denial?" Thom asked.

"What? I'm not in love with her, Thom. If that's what you're implying. Madge and I are friends and we need to stay friends," Gale said frustrated.

"Who said anything about love? Not me; oh yeah, that was you!" Thom said smiling again.

"I just want her to be happy. I thought you were behind me all the way that I needed to save our friendship. It's what you did with Annie," Gale growled at Thom.

Thom grabbed his jacket and said, "I'm staying over at Bristel's tonight. Look, Annie and I were different. You and Madge are in a different place in life. I don't want anything to change between the six of us, but it's already too late for that. I'm not saying you love her, but if you feel anything for her then don't let her slip by. And maybe you're right; I've been acting like a pompous righteous jackass. Change scares me almost as much as it scares you. Gale, you never give yourself enough credit. Maybe you're in denial, but I have another theory. Do you think you care for her so much that in your eyes you don't measure up to what you think she deserves?"

Gale took a deep breath and said, "I don't know. I just know that she deserves the best."

"I've been thinking…three years ago I let Annie go because I was scared and I thought she deserved more in life than what I would be able to give her. She has Finnick now and I'm happy she's happy. I think we just weren't meant for each other. I know I never talked about it, but it wasn't easy watching her fall in love with Finnick. I picked friendship. If you do the same, will you be able to watch Madge fall in love with someone else? Because it will happen in front of your eyes if you insist on keeping your friendship with Madge. It may not happen now or for months, but one day she'll meet someone and she'll fall in love with him. Can you handle that? Have you even thought about _that_?"

_No!_ His heart screamed inside his head. He couldn't even handle listening to Thom describe it let alone watch it happen. He wanted to punch Thom for even mentioning Madge loving someone else. Thom left without an answer from Gale.

He readied for bed. Vick was fast asleep on his bed so Gale moved around the room slowly. His eyes caught the pictures on his dresser. There were only two frames. One was a picture of his whole family that his mom had printed and framed for him. The other was a picture of all six of them that Annie had printed and framed as a present for him. It was on his birthday last year. Gale picked up the frame and looked at all their laughing faces. They'd had some really good times over the year. Even in this picture he had his arm around Madge and they were both laughing.

Gale thought back to times over the years with Madge. He'd always been attracted to her from the moment he met her. One silly night over drinks, he'd called dibs on Madge over Annie. When Madge first moved to District 2, her freshman year, he was dating Johanna Mason. They had been together for almost six months. He was even starting to think Johanna could be the one. All until Madge moved to District 2. Suddenly, he was interested in Madge right away. It didn't take long for him to break up with Johanna. By then Madge already had a boyfriend. Of course, a girl like Madge wouldn't stay off the market for long. That incidence scared him off relationships and love. If he could move on so quickly from Johanna, whom he thought he was falling in love with, then what's to say it wouldn't happen again? Since then he never found a girl he wanted to stay with. He was waiting for someone like Madge to come around; someone who would make him forget all other girls as Madge did. What had started as an attraction to Madge, settled into a great friendship with her. Even back then he wanted her in his life and he took her any way he could get her.

He had never taken Annie or Katniss fishing for the whole day. When Thresh broke up with Madge, Gale just knew that he had to do something to make her feel better. He couldn't stand seeing her sad. So he'd taken her away for the day. They'd laughed, they'd talked. They'd had a great time. He loved being the one to make her laugh when she was sad.

Even during their arrangement, he was satisfied with her and not dating anyone else. The only reason he even had the few dates was only to prove to himself that he _could_ still date. He didn't need them or even want them. He was happy with just Madge. He hated it when Madge went on a date. Albeit subconsciously, during their time together, he always made sure Madge forgot everyone but him when she returned from a date. There was a reason their sex was as hot after either of them had been on a date. Why hadn't he realized before that it had always just been her? He'd never needed or wanted anyone else other than Madge. She was right; he was just scared of losing her.

Gale lay on the sofa bed in the living room with thoughts of Madge. Once his brain caught up to his heart, he couldn't stop thinking of loving Madge. He closed his eyes with a smile on his lips. His last thought before sleep pulled him under was, _I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out._

* * *

Now that Gale knew how he felt about Madge, it was especially hard holding back. He wanted to tell her, but he wanted to do it right. He didn't want to do it in front of Posy and Vick. He wanted to take her out to a nice dinner – her kind of dinner at a fancy place with candle light and a nice bottle of champagne – so he could woo her properly. He watched Madge smooth out the shirt around Vick's shoulders and point out exactly where the seam should sit for a proper fit. He saw her show Vick how to properly knot a tie.

Maybe it was jealousy; maybe it was just sheer need to have her hands on him that made him try on a dress shirt too. "Hey, Madge does this fit properly?" he asked.

She was helping Vick with another shirt. She looked up at him for only a moment and said absent-mindedly, "If it's a slim, athletic fit, 16/35 with a broad chest, then it should fit you perfectly."

He smiled at how well she knew his size and fit, but he wasn't satisfied with her response. "It is, but the shoulders don't feel right. And the elbow feels weird," he complained.

Madge finished with Vick and stepped over to him. She stood on the tips of her toes and ran her hands over his shoulder and chest as she smoothed the shirt on him. Then she bent his elbow and frowned, "It looks fine. Why does it feel weird?"

Gale sighed. Usually he liked it when she went into her professional mode because that just meant that they could be done that much sooner with the shopping. But not today. Today he wanted to press her buttons and unwind her. "Right here," he said pointing to his right shoulder. "It feels tight there."

She reached up and touched his shoulder again, pinching the shirt seam. "There's plenty of breathing room there. It shouldn't feel tight," she said looking up at him. That look and her closeness were his undoing. He'd promised himself to not say or do anything until Vick and Posy left, but he could no longer hold back. He wound his arm around her waist and pulled her in. He kissed her quickly before she could squirm away or even think about what was happening. This kiss was slow and tender. He could've kissed her for hours like that. He didn't need to breathe. She was his oxygen…she was life.

Madge pushed back and angrily said, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you, Madge," he explained as he dropped his lips to hers again.

She pushed him away again, "Gale, we talked about this. You can't keep doing this to me. If you want things to go back…"

"I don't! I don't want to go back. I want to move forward. With you!" he said.

Finally he'd shocked Madge into silence. She looked at him wanting to say something, but clearly not knowing what to say. Before she could freak out on him he explained, "Madge, I've given this a lot of thought. I know you probably think it happened overnight, but it didn't. It's always been you. Just you. I thought I couldn't fall in love because no matter who I was with, I was still always attracted to you. I still always wanted you. I've been waiting for someone like you, but I've been too stupid to realize I don't need someone _like_ you. I just want you. I've been slowly falling in love with you over the last six years. It's always been you. From the beginning."

"The beginning?" Madge questioned unbelievably. "As in love at first sight?" She asked sarcastically.

"As in like at first sight. Like that slowly turned into a strong love. I don't even know when it happened."

"L-love?" she questioned.

"Yes, love. I love you, Madge Undersee. And I have for a long time. I just didn't know it," he paused and looked at her. Gale put his hands around her shoulders and said, "This isn't how I wanted to tell you. I wanted to take you out to that fancy restaurant you like. I wanted us to get all dressed up. Candle light…champagne…the whole nine yards. And that's how I wanted to tell you that I love you."

"What about our friendship?" she asked curiously.

He furrowed his brow and said, "We can still be good friends. Can't we?"

"What if we break up? Then we may not be able to stay friends?"

He took a deep breath and said, "That's a chance I'll just have to take. I want to be with you so badly that I don't care about anything else, Madge. I love you. I know you're not there. I'll be patient. I'll make you fall in love with me, Madge. We can do this. We'll make it. I know we will." He took a step closer and dropped his forehead to hers. "I've been so stupid and scared. I didn't understand my own feelings. I don't deserve it, but will you please give me a chance? Give us a chance?"

She closed her eyes as her hands moved to his face. "Yes," she breathed softly. He captured her lips immediately.

"I love you, Gale," she said pulling back a little.

"You what?" he asked surprised. Had she just managed to surprise him again?

"I love you too," she said with a smile.

He kissed her again and said, "You never stop amazing or surprising me." Before she could say anything he pulled her in again and kissed her. He couldn't get enough of her; he couldn't get close enough to her.

"See I told you they were in love," Posy said to Vick. "Pay up!"

Gale released Madge immediately and asked, "You bet on us?"

"Just on Madge," Posy explained. "Vick said you were in love with her. And I said Madge was too. He didn't believe me."

Gale and Madge laughed and hugged Posy and Vick. They finished up shopping and ate lunch together. After lunch, Madge and Posy went to get their nails done while Gale took Vick to his old university and showed him around. Later Madge and Gale both went together to drop off Vick and Posy at the hoverport.

"I can't wait for you both to visit 12," Posy exclaimed hugging and kissing both Madge and Gale.

* * *

By the time they got back it was pretty late. Gale and Madge headed to the coffee-shop on the chance that their friends may still be there. Everyone was there. Finnick and Annie. Peeta and Katniss. And Thom and Bristel. Madge and Gale walked in with big smiles on their faces. Madge immediately said, "Guess what?"

Annie stood up excitedly and exclaimed, "No?"

Madge said, "Yes!"

"I knew it," she screamed hugging Madge. "I knew he liked you too."

"About time," Katniss said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Gale asked confused.

"You and Madge, right?" Peeta asked. Katniss smirked next to him.

"Yeah," Gale said slowly.

Peeta shook his head and said, "Well we'd been betting on how long it took you two to figure it out for yourselves."

"Figure what out?" Gale asked hesitantly.

"That you belong together. That you like each other," Peeta explained.

"And when did you make this bet?" Madge asked hesitantly eyeing Annie. Gale shook his head thinking if Annie told Peeta and Katniss before Madge was ready to then she'd kill her.

Annie shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as Katniss answered for Peeta, "I think Peeta and I made the bet about a year ago."

Everyone hugged the happy couple. Gale sat on the sofa and immediately pulled Madge down next to him, "I guess we're just slow. Seems everyone knew before we did."

"Better slow than never," Madge said kissing him.

"Oh no! It's like Annie and Finnick all over again. Please stop or get a room," Katniss teased.

"Hey, we're still the hottest couple; they've got nothing on us," Finnick said immediately pulling Annie into a kiss.

Thom pulled Bristel up and said, "And that makes it a great time to say goodnight. We're outta here."

Gale walked Madge to her door and she pulled him down for a kiss immediately. They kissed at her door for some time. Gale couldn't wait to get inside. Tonight he'd show her how much he loved her. They'd had great sex; tonight he would make love to her. He took her keys from her hands and unlocked the door without breaking the kiss. Once the door opened, he began backing Madge inside. She stopped at her door and put a hand on his chest. With a few lingering kisses, she said, "Good night, Gale."

"What?" he asked surprised yet again.

"See you tomorrow," she said dreamily. His expression must have said it all because she suddenly stopped and said, "Oh. But Gale we haven't even had our first date yet."

He groaned and pulled her in for another kiss, "I can wait, Madge. We'll do this the right way." He took a step back and asked, "Madge Undersee, will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes," she replied amused.

"I'll pick you up at six then," he said kissing her cheek and turning around to leave. "Good night," he waved as the elevator doors closed between them.

His world was right again. He loved Madge; he would never let them mess up or break up. They were meant to be. He could see it already…loving her, marrying her, starting a family with her…growing old with her. He could see it all. They'd always be together and they'd always be in love.

He got ready for bed and climbed in under the covers. Gale had just drifted off to sleep when his phone rang. He answered without looking at the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Were you asleep already? I'm too wound up to sleep," Madge said.

"Asleep and dreaming already," he replied groggy.

She sighed disappointed and said, "Okay. I'll let you go then."

"I didn't say I wanted to go. I can dream and talk at the same time. I'd be dreaming about you anyway."

"Gale, when did you turn into such a flatterer?"

"There's so much you don't know about me, Madge," he teased.

"Then tell me," she said.

"Another time. I want to hear more about you."

"You already know everything about me. I don't want to talk about myself."

"I don't, but I'll play along. So tell me what do you want to talk about?" he asked with a smile.

"The first thing that comes to your mind. I just want to hear your voice," she said. He could feel her smiling into the phone.

"I love you. And I miss you. Wish you were here. I know, Madge, why you're not here right now. I get it. But a guy can still wish, right?"

"I wish you were here too. I love you, Gale. I'll never tire of telling you."

"Me either," Gale said.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: My apologies - I know it's super long, but I needed to show Gale's thought process properly. Hope it made sense and you liked it. Let me know.**


	11. Unrequited

**A/N: This one is co-written with Vedastus (It's her idea that I wrote out on her request). Actually I take very little credit for this one...it was Vedastus' idea, some of her writing and she beta'd. She's posting on tumblr and I'm posting on fanfiction site only because she doesn't want to post here. **

**Vedastus has become a good friend of mine and it's just like her that even though she's going through a tough period in her own life she wanted to do something nice for someone else. So this piece is based on a request for an angsty Gadge breakup by sngsngsnyrslp. Celeste/Vedastus, I hope it is what you both hoped for.**

* * *

**Unrequited**

It's been seven years since I've been to District 2 and seven years since I've seen Gale. Now that I'm here, it's hard being in the same district as him and not being able to see him. District 2 is one of the most populated districts so I didn't call him or tell him that I would be here and the chances of running into him coincidentally are slim to none. But I think he and I - our lives - are connected somehow. Maybe every few years we're just meant to run into each other. It's happened with our communication too. Just when I think I will put Gale Hawthorne completely behind me, something triggers a communication between us. A few years ago, I had a nightmare where Gale screamed for help. He needed me. I remember waking up in a cold sweat. I tried to tell myself it was just a dream. But when I had the same nightmare the next night too, I gave in and texted him. He told me he was fine, but he'd been recently hurt on the front lines. By the time I connected with him, he was safely home and recovering from a bullet wound to his shoulder. He's never one to initiate one with me, but he always replies back politely. He's distant as if I was a stranger, but it's something and I take it. A couple of times we've joked in a text message. Our chemistry, still strong, shines through every time. I know I should let him go completely, but I can't. I have to know he's alright. It's not because I'm dismal or still hope for something to happen between us. Rather it is because I love him and he is my biggest weakness. I know that Gale never loved me nor will he ever love me. Love is supposed to make you strong, but not me. My love just makes me weak. He is not mine, but I think I will always love him. Someone cruel has connected him to me, but not given him to me.

And now when I shouldn't run into him, I see him - standing not more than a hundred feet away from me. He has his back to me, but I know it's him. Before my eyes even landed on him, my heart beat had sped up. It's as if my heart knows he's close by before my eyes actually find him. But now that I've seen him, even if it's just his back, I know it's him. The dark hair that curl towards the nape of his neck, the tanned neck, the breadth of his shoulders, and his straight back. His tall frame. They're all Gale. It couldn't be anyone else. My first thought is to hug him. I've missed him; I've thought about those strong arms. Arms where I felt safe. Arms where I felt like I was home. Arms that just denoted comfort. I take a deep breath. I can't hug him or even let him know I've seen him. We're not friends - not anymore at least. We were briefly friends once. It was a long time ago. I know Gale has not missed me as I missed him. He did not love me as I loved him.

I'm just about to turn around and leave when suddenly Gale turns and looks right at me. Shock and another emotion, I cannot identify, cross his features. The other feature is not happiness. I'm afraid to admit it could have been disappointment. Fear is my prominent emotion at the moment.

"Madge," he calls out as he walks towards me. As he reaches me he says, "Hi, how are you? What a surprise?"

I refuse to give in to the tears that threaten to fall. I look at his face as my eyes catalog each change on his face in the last seven years. He looks even more handsome at thirty. "Gale," I finally say. My eyes fill with tears I will not shed. I will them to stay inside.

"How are you? What're you doing in 2?" he asks still surprised to see me.

I can't tear my eyes away from him afraid that he'll disappear even quicker than he materialized. Though I know that I am not dreaming. Even in my thoughts and dreams, Gale never looks as good as he does in the flesh. "I am well," I say not lying to him. It's true that I've missed him and not stopped loving him in the last seven years, but I did not put my life on hold for him. I did not allow my heart to stay shattered or stop living. I love him and I think I always will. He is a part of me; a part of my heart belongs to him that no one else will ever touch. But I've come to terms with that. I've let him have that little corner of my heart, but not the rest of it. I am happy and I'm doing everything I've wanted to do in life. "How are you?"

Gale takes a step forward and engulfs me within his strong arms. For a moment my brain freezes. My arms hang awkwardly at my sides. There was a time when we used to hug often. Even in the short period we were together we must have shared thousands of hugs. So in the past seven years I've missed his hugs more than the kisses or anything else. I've dreamt of just this - engulfed safely against his strong body within the circle of his arms. Slowly I lift my arms and bring them around him to complete the hug. He tugs me closer as my hands reach his back. Instinctively, I tug him closer too. This is how we hugged. We always pulled each other closer and held on longer than necessary - longer than the usual hugs between two people, even lovers. His hug is everything I've desired and missed; I have not over estimated its comfort by any means. I squeeze him even closer and can no longer hold back the tears as I think of all the times we hugged in the past and all the times I've missed his hugs. A sob escapes me making my whole body quiver. Gale pulls me closer as he rubs his hands on my back; it did not escape his notice.

It's my cue to let go. I've already taken more comfort from him than I should have allowed myself. I pull back from the hug, a first, since I was never the one to let go before him. "Bye, Gale," I whisper and then turn around to walk away. I know if I stay any longer around him I may beg him to take me back. I may tell him how much I still love him or how much I've missed him. But I won't let that happen because though I love him; I love myself too. I have my pride. Gale's had his chances to want me back or miss me, but he doesn't.

* * *

At my hotel room, I take out the two things that I consider my prize possessions. They are both from him. The first one is a simple bookmark. Gale knew how much I loved reading so when we first became friends he got me a metal bookmark with a little pink ribbon and a few beads at the end of it. On the bookmark are words: _Friendship (n): a relationship with someone known, trusted and appreciated._

I remember giving him a big hug to thank him. I hadn't really expected a gift, but I was ecstatic to get one from him. I was excited to be on the forefront of him mind while he aimlessly strolled through a book store.

* * *

The second, a thin scarf in autumn colors. The gold and brown scarf, much like fall - both his and my favorite season. Cinna, a friend of his, asked him to do a commercial for his shop. Cinna designed women's accessories and had just opened his own store. He asked all his close friends to "pretend" to shop for someone dear to them. Gale hadn't just pretended. He'd actually bought the scarf that he pretended to shop for. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_I met Gale for dinner. He was running late as usual. Gale gave me a quick hug and took the seat across from me. "How did the commercial for Cinna go?" I asked excitedly._

_"Great," he answered._

_"Who did you shop for?" I asked playfully assuming he must have thought of his mother or sister. I knew he only needed to pretend shop._

_"You," he said taking out the scarf and wrapping it around my neck. His arms were so long, he easily stretched across the table._

_"Me?" I asked surprised. "You shopped for me?" I ran my hand along the smooth, velvety material of the scarf._

_"Cinna asked me to pretend to shop for a girl in my life. I thought about you and that's what I picked for you." While I caught my breath, he turned the full force of his sexy, smoldering eyes on me and said, "It looks even better on you than I thought."_

_I have no doubt that he noticed the blush that was surely on my face. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "Thank you. It's lovely and I love it," I said awed. _

_Gale reached over the table and laced his fingers with mine. "Madge, we've been friends for a while now. I know when we met I wasn't ready to date, but I am now. How about we take our friendship to the next level. Will you go out with me?"_

That's how we started dating after being friends for a couple of months. The bookmark and scarf were now my treasures. While I didn't always carry them with me, I did bring them to District 2 with me. I needed them here to keep me from calling Gale.

Sometimes I still wonder what exactly happened between us. We started with a sweet and immediate friendship. Neither of us could deny the chemistry between us. It was a special kind of chemistry. It wasn't one just meant for the bedroom. No, our chemistry applied to everything. Our friendship, our jokes, our care, our kisses, our hugs - everything. Soon the friendship turned into dating. I still can't believe that all that boiled down to: I fell in love with him and he didn't.

He'd become a permanent part of my life and I was just another girl he dated and then broke up with. He broke up with me for Katniss Everdeen, a girl he'd dated before he even met me. I knew he was not with Katinss; she'd married Peeta Mellark a couple of years ago. Though Gale hadn't been with her for several years, he had never thought to pick up things with me. He'd probably never even thought about me. He is still single as far as I know.

* * *

_Seven Years Ago_

_"Madge, you helped me recover from Katniss breaking up with me. You were the friend I needed. You told me at the time that I should fight for Katniss. She and I have a history together. Katniss and I were together for three years and that's a long time. You and I - we've always had great chemistry so it's no surprise that we started dating. But we haven't been going out too long. Katniss wants to give us a chance again. I have to take that chance, Madge. If I don't I'll always wonder if I let her go unnecessarily. If she was the one. And that won't be fair to you or anyone else. You and I - we were just getting started," Gale said. I should've known. He'd been distant the last couple weeks. We'd fought more. But I was still drunk in the haze of being with Gale to really notice any changes._

_"But, Gale, I love you," I replied with tears in my eyes. How could he say this? Things had gone so well between us._

_"No you don't, Madge. You don't even know me well enough; we haven't been together long enough for you to love me. You just think you love me," he explained calmly._

_Anger, fear and heartbreak all fought for dominance within me. "You don't know that. It doesn't take a specific amount of time to fall in love. It just happens. It happened to me too."_

_"Madge, you deserve someone who can love you with all their heart. I can't do that. My heart's still hung up on Katniss. I have to take this chance to see if things can work out with her."_

_"Please, Gale. Please don't do this to us. We have something good between us. You're the one who said we have amazing chemistry," I pleaded. He was slipping away and I didn't know how to hold on to him._

_"Chemistry isn't everything. I was in love with Katinss. We have a lot of history between us. I think I'm still in love with her," he said._

_His words shattered my heart, breaking it into a hundred pieces. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to hold the rest of myself from falling apart too. My heart continued to break. Gale's words seemed distant, as if they were an echo. I felt I was in a tunnel. Gale continued, "Time heals all wounds. You'll forget about me soon enough, Madge. I want you to be happy. I want you to find someone who'll love you more than anyone else." He stepped forward to hug me and anger won over as I stepped back – away from him. I turned around and left hoping to never look back._

I have someone who loves me more than anyone else. And I love him too. But, I should've known better that my anger was all in vain. Because it was Gale, not me, who never looked back.

* * *

A/N: So...this is my first Gadge piece where Gale did not fall in love with Madge. What do you think?


	12. Halloween at the Hawthornes

**A/N: This one combines two requests: Kendrix D. Brandon requested a Halloween Gadge in a horror movie and barbarella-1980 requested a fluffy Gadge. I'm a total wimp so I don't do horror at all. So hopefully a fluffy Halloween Gadge meets both those requests - I know not really, but somewhere in my head it makes sense. This is AU - I've adjusted Madge's, Rory's and Vick's ages a little to fit better with the story.**

**Thank you, Dendroica, for the beta.**

* * *

**Halloween at the Hawthornes**

"Vick, are you in or not?" Rory asked seriously.

"I don't know; I don't think it's going to work," Vick, the cautious 12-year old said.

Rory gave his younger brother a stern look and said, "Do you want Gale at the party? Because none of the girls are even going to look our way if Gale stays there."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's do it; I guess," Vick reluctantly agreed.

Rory and Vick walked into Gale's room together to talk to him before going to Hazelle. As usual Gale was on the phone. "What do you want?" Gale asked putting his hand on the speaker.

Rory rolled his eyes and said, "We need to talk to you. It's important."

To Gale's credit, he said goodnight to whoever he was talking to - probably his girlfriend - and got off the phone. "What's up?" Gale asked casually, ruffling Vick's hair.

Rory started, "One of my friends is having a Halloween party since it's Friday. Her sister is in Vick's class so we're both invited. But her mom said that everyone has to have a chaperone." Rory took a pause.

"And you want me to go with you two?" Gale asked looking horrified yet amused.

"NO!" Vick and Rory both roared at the same time.

"Okay…" Gale said slowly.

"We want Ma to go. You'll be bored with all the other moms there. If Ma asks you to go we want you to say no. And of course stay home to watch Posy." Rory explained calmly.

Gale narrowed his eyes at his younger brothers and asked, "Why? What are you two up to?"

"Nothing. We can't really do anything with Ma there; can we? You know she'll watch us like a hawk," Rory said. Vick stood by quietly. Rory hoped that he wouldn't have to admit the embarrassing truth to Gale that he didn't want all the girls' attention on Gale. It had happened at his own birthday party a few months ago. Gale was oblivious to all the attention, but Rory noticed.

Suddenly Gale smiled wide and said, "You got it. You owe me big though." It was Rory's turn to narrow his eyes now. Gale never gave in that easily. Obviously he'd come up with a plan of his own for the night. Normally Rory would've badgered it out of him, but this worked well for everyone so he let it go.

The boys left Gale's room just as Gale picked up his cell phone again. Posy had been sick with measles and Hazelle was spending all her time with their little sister. Rory and Vick walked into their Ma's room and said, "Ma?"

She looked up from Posy's face and sat up a little on the bed. "Come on in boys. She's feeling better. Did you finish all your homework?" Good thing Gale, Rory and Vick had all had measles already so they didn't need to sequester Posy from the rest of them. About five years ago, the measles epidemic had run its course through District 12 and it seemed all the kids had had it at that time. Not Posy though since she wasn't even born then. She was only 4 years old now. Both Rory and Vick sat on either side of Posy and took her hands. The 14-year old and 12-year old boys loved their baby sister.

"Feeling better, Pose?" Vick asked.

"Yes. I want to play, but Ma won't let me," Posy complained.

"Soon enough, baby," Hazelle cooed.

Rory cleared his throat and said, "Ma, Lexi and Lynn are having a Halloween Party tomorrow at their house since it's a Friday night. Everyone has to bring an adult chaperone. At first I thought we just wouldn't go, but since Posy's been feeling better I think we should go. All you've done for the past week is work and take care of Posy. You could hang out with all the other moms. Most of your friends will be there."

Hazelle smiled knowingly and asked, "You're very concerned about me all of a sudden?"

"Awe, Ma, I'm always thinking of you. But I admit I really want to go to the party. Vick does too," Rory said pointing back at his brother. Vick nodded.

"I don't know about leaving Posy for an entire evening. Can Gale take you?" Hazelle asked.

"We already asked him and he said he didn't want to hang out with the other moms. And he can't hang out with us. Everyone there will be so much younger than him."

Hazelle sighed weighing the needs of her children. _Posy or the boys?_ "Let me ask Gale."

"Ask me what?" Gale said walking into the room, stuffing his phone in his pocket. He immediately walked over to Posy and picked her up in his arms. "Feel like flying through the house?"

Posy squealed and hugged him. Hazelle ventured, "Gale, the boys want to go to a party tomorrow night. They want me to go with them. Can you stay here with Posy?"

Gale looked at Posy and asked seriously, "Hmmm…I don't know. Do you want me to stay home with you, Pose?" Then he whispered something in her ear probably promising her ice-cream while she still had a fever or something crazy like that. Posy smiled. She idolized him; his question was rhetoric, not requiring an actual answer. Even if he didn't promise her whatever he'd just promised her in a whisper.

"You'll hand out candy and take care of Posy?" Hazelle confirmed.

"I think Posy and I can handle both just fine. Posy's on auto-pilot any way. No problem here." He turned seriously to his mother and asked, "Can you handle the two of them on your own?" Rory and Vick snickered; they'd be spending their whole evening with pretty girls in Lexi's and Lynn's basement while all the mothers sat upstairs.

"Funny. Alright, boys, I'll go with you." She turned to Gale and asked, "Are you sure we are not ruining your plans with Madge? You've been home every weekend lately."

He shook his head and said sadly, "We don't have any plans together for tomorrow night." Hazelle's eyes softened and she ran a hand through his hair, "It'll all work out, Gale. I know you miss her, but I'm really proud of the way you're handling everything."

Gale was never much for emotional conversations. With a slight nod of thanks towards his mother and without a word, he took off running through the house, holding Posy up above his head. Her squeals of delight filled the house with the much-needed smiles and warmth.

* * *

"Baby, are you sure you'll be fine without me?" Hazelle asked holding Posy close to her.

"Gale's here, Ma." Posy said.

"Posy and I'll be just fine, Ma. Don't worry. Have fun. You really should get out more often," Gale assured his mother as he took another big bite of orange ice-cream from his bowl.

"Don't have a party while I'm gone," Hazelle warned Gale playfully. They both knew she would be happy if he threw a party, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"I got it, Ma. I won't invite anyone over. Go and have fun," Gale said guiding them out the door. Just then the doorbell rang. Their first Trick-or-Treaters. Gale grabbed the bowl of candy just as Hazelle, Rory and Vick left for their party.

He settled back on the sofa with Posy and she cuddled up into his side. "Can Madge come over?" she asked.

Gale tensed and forced himself to relax. Last night while he'd agreed to Rory's request, he'd hoped for the same. But he didn't ask Madge; she didn't even come to school today. He answered, "You know I don't know what she's doing tonight. Why don't you text her and ask? I just promised Ma I wouldn't invite anyone over." Maybe Madge would come not being able to resist Posy; he hoped, at least.

"Has she had measles already? Ma said we shouldn't invite anyone into our house even though I'm probably safe now," Posy asked. Gale smiled.

"Yeah you're safe. And she's had them before," he replied handing over his phone to his sister. Gale smiled fondly thinking of how he discovered Madge had had measles.

As he handed Posy his phone to text Madge, Gale closed his eyes thinking of _that_ day. It was towards the end of summer when everything was perfect and they'd been dating for four months. He invited Madge for an afternoon date to the meadow. Gale had laid a blanket down on the grass and set the brown paper bag on one end of it. Knowing Madge she probably would've brought a fancy wicker picnic basket, but he didn't have one. He'd rather spend the little money he had on delicacies for their picnic and not on the basket itself.

_Madge smiled watching him pull out crackers, goat cheese, homemade fig butter and her favorite bread from the Mellark Bakery. She raised an eyebrow in question and he answered sweetly, "If my girlfriend wants a romantic picnic than a romantic picnic she shall have." By the time Gale finished, he had beautifully set up a large platter of food and two ice-cold sweet teas. Her favorite book rested on the other end of the blanket. He was planning on reading to her too._

_"This is perfect; better than any picnic I ever imagined," Madge said smiling while gracefully dropping down into Gale's lap. He wrapped his arms around her, answering with a smile that lit up his whole face. Gale shifted her so her legs stretched out perpendicular to his own. He kissed her left cheek, the one closest to him, while his fingers skimmed her right cheek searching for his favorite spot – within the thick locks of her beautiful, soft, blonde hair. He slowly kissed her jaw line as he used his hand to turn her face towards him. He kissed her nose while staring intensely into her eyes. He seemed to always lose himself within the depths of her blue eyes. Depths that were deeper than any ocean he'd read about. Madge brought her hands up to his face and leaned forward to kiss him. That was when he remembered what he'd intended to do before losing himself in her eyes. Gale took over the control of the kiss slowly from Madge. The kiss intensified as their kisses easily did. He could feel his heart pounding, blood rushing through his ears, and warmth spreading throughout his body. And they'd just started the kiss. That was what Madge always did to him. Would he ever get enough of kissing her? He couldn't imagine it even though they kissed a lot. Gale slowly laid her back on the blanket as he shifted to lie down next to her. They both pulled each other closer…kissing. He slowly pulled his hand out of her hair and down her cheek until it rested on her neck. With his hand on her neck, he raised his thumb to skim just below her lip. Madge moaned driving him crazy. Gale shook his head a little as he smiled into the kiss; his thumb skimmed just below her lip again. He had no idea why that drove Madge crazy, but he wasn't about to question it now. His hand slowly travelled down the side of her body as Madge arched into him, tugging at his tongue inside her mouth. Gale found the hem of her shirt and slipped his hand under. Madge grabbed his t-shirt, directly over his shoulder, and bunched it in her hand. Emboldened, Gale moved his other hand down her side and under the hem of her shirt. Slowly he lifted her shirt, moving his hands up her stomach. Just as he reached the edge of her bra, he felt her body stiffen. He released the hem of her shirt and moved his hands back up to her hair. He'd never push her to go farther than she wanted, but that didn't mean he was ready to stop kissing her. Madge was still a little tense so he kissed her slowly hoping it wasn't the end of it. _

_She finally mumbled, "I'm sorry; I'm just not ready for…" He cut her off immediately and said, "I know." Gale kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled back a little as he said, "The only thing you have to be sorry about is stopping that kiss. I think we were about to hit some kind of a record of the longest kiss." He smiled assuredly at her. _

_She raised her fingers to brush his hair out of his eyes and said, "You're amazing; you know that?" _

_Gale smiled at her mischievously and asked, "Amazing, huh?" Madge nodded with a mouth-watering blush spreading down her cheeks onto her neck and chest. "I'm going to show you amazing," he said. Before she could ask anything he raised his eyebrow in a challenge – TRUST ME? Madge smiled and nodded. Gale leaned in again to capture her lips in surely the most amazing kiss. He slowed down the kiss, slowly moving down her body. His lips kissed her chin, her neck, the top of her chest – only the parts not covered by her shirt. Then in one smooth yet swift motion his lips were on her bare stomach. He kissed her stomach awed that just a bare stomach could drive him to such distraction. It wasn't like he hadn't seen portions of her bare stomach; they'd spent enough time at the pool and the lake. But this was different somehow. Even the creamy, milky skin of her stomach blushed beautifully under his lips. Gale didn't need to imagine kissing any other parts of her. He wasn't a painter or a poet. He wasn't one for flowery words, but in that moment Gale couldn't imagine anything but spending the rest of his life seeing and kissing different parts of her. He could spend an eternity on every inch of her beautiful body. After kissing and sucking on her skin, he caressed it with his eyes and fingers – wanting to memorize every little detail. He pointed to a little bubble-shaped brown mark on her stomach that he'd never seen before and asked, "Birthmark?" She nodded. Gale kissed it. _

_Then his eyes caught a small circle, just a bit lighter than her pale skin. He fingered it and before he could ask she said, "I got the measles five years ago. I couldn't stop scratching that one so it left its mark." _

"Gale!" Posy yelled straight into his ear.

He flinched back, rubbing his ear and asked, "What?"

"Where are you? I said Madge said she'd be over in 30 minutes." Posy exclaimed. He felt his cheeks flush. Gale shook himself out of thoughts of Madge and her body. Especially what the sight of it did to him. Who thought Gale Hawthorne would get so ensnared in High School. But Gale wanted no one other than Madge. Dare he think he was even in love with her? He hadn't said it to her, but he knew it was obvious to everyone. The other girls even stopped flirting with him a couple of months ago. And even with everything going on in the last month, none of them had started flirting back with him.

* * *

Madge fixed her mask and rang the doorbell. Gale answered the door looking as handsome as ever, dressed as Prince Charming. "Trick-or-Treat," she said disguising her voice. He picked up a couple little candy bars and dropped them in the bag she held up. Disappointed that he didn't recognize her, she turned around. When she had her back to him, he slid his hand all the way up her back and whispered in her ear, "You know I've waited a long time for my Cinderella to show up!" She jumped at his proximity. It always un-nerved her how quietly he could move.

She turned around and said in her disguised voice, "My mom's waiting in the car for me. So don't even think of trying anything, Charming."

He put his arms around her and pulled her to him. Gale nuzzled her neck and asked, "Would she approve of this?"

Madge smacked his chest and lifted her mask as she said, "You're horrible!"

He didn't answer; just captured her lips for a quick kiss. When he pulled back, he took her hand and spun her around. "Pretty dress. You look beautiful, babe. The blue in this dress perfectly matches your blue eyes."

She blushed, but kissed his cheek and said as they made their way inside the house, "And you're quite handsome as Prince Charming."

"Madge," Posy shrieked dashing into Madge's arms.

Madge hugged her close and said, "Ah, and the beautiful Snow White is here too. We've practically got the entire Royal Court present, don't we?"

Gale led them both to the sofa. "Wouldn't have figured you'd dress up as a Princess," he said playfully nudging Madge.

"Some boyfriend you are if you didn't even know what I'd be for Halloween," Madge said back playfully. She wasn't angry. She knew why they hadn't talked about anything fun lately.

Gale grew serious and asked, "How's your mom today?"

Madge's eyes teared and she said, "The same. Dad was home so he told me it would be good for me to get out of the house and spend some time with you and Posy." Gale hugged her. She knew he'd do anything to keep her happy and smiling. She didn't want to dampen the night, but Madge allowed herself to take a few moments of the comfort and strength he offered.

They saw each other at school every day. He came over for a bit on the weekends, but they hadn't been alone or been on a date in almost a month. Her mom's condition had worsened and Madge was spending all her free time taking care of her mother. She felt guilty that Gale hadn't truly had a girlfriend for the last month. It was their senior year; Gale should've been going out to parties and having a good time. Every time she suggested they take a little break or that he should at least go to a party, he always said no. He still spent time with Bristel and Thom, but didn't do the things that most popular senior boys were doing. There wasn't anything she could say or do to budge him on those issues. He was her rock – her strength. Other than the time in school, their time alone had dwindled down to a few moments on her porch where they shared a few sweet kisses and a kiss tonight on his front porch. Though their time with each other was sparse, their need or passion for each other didn't diminish one bit. They spent every free moment they had on the phone with each other, determined to spend time with each other one way or another.

Madge shook herself out of those thoughts, but stayed in his arms. "Actually Posy called me this morning and told me she'd be Snow White because of her dark hair. Then she suggested I should be Cinderella because of my blonde hair. She told me she was making you dress up as Prince Charming and we could both share you. I bought a Cinderella costume just in case you showed up at my door as Prince Charming."

Gale laughed as he kissed the top of her head. "Sorry I had to watch Posy. But this is even better cause your dad's right; you needed to get out and spend time with us." Gale tickled her side and said, "I have to take advantage of your dad's generosity after the hard time he gave me all summer every time I came over."

Madge smiled and said, "He really likes you." She didn't need to add that her dad had only recently begun to understand Gale. Like any other father he never thought Gale was good enough for her. He was always too tall for her, too popular for her…or in her dad's words – just not right for her. Her dad was worried that a guy like Gale wouldn't stick around long and would break her heart. Gale surprised him when he kept coming back. And Gale had really surprised her dad over the last month. Mayor Undersee didn't think any other 18-year old would've stuck with Madge through her mom's illness and Madge's determination to stay at her bedside.

"Now you're just telling lies," he joked making her giggle this time.

Posy folded her arms and raised a dark eyebrow, looking as menacing as a 4-year old could dressed as Snow White, "Why didn't your dad like Gale? Everyone likes Gale," Posy asked offended for her brother.

Madge smiled and pulled Posy on her lap, "It's not that he didn't like Gale. It's just that he loves me and no boy – no matter how wonderful he is – will ever be good enough for me in his eyes."

"Why?" Posy asked stubbornly.

"Well, when you get older and start dating, Gale's going to…" Madge began to explain.

Gale cut her off immediately and exclaimed, "Madge! She's four!"

"I'm almost five," Posy announced proudly.

"No you're not," Gale answered quickly. He turned to Madge and said, "Change of subject! Now that you're here, what do you want to do?"

Madge sat up as she looked at Posy and said, "Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

Posy clapped as she kissed Madge's cheek. Apparently Posy had given their night a lot of thought. They played hide-n-seek, drew and colored in her art books, played the Game of Sorry, and then Madge and Gale both tucked Posy in for the night – all while they handed out candy to their occasional Trick-or-Treater.

Gale pulled Madge into his arms at the bottom of the steps after putting Posy to bed. "I miss you," he said kissing her.

"I miss you too," she said hungrily kissing him back. They hadn't been alone like this for such a long time that it felt like an eternity.

"Do you want to change? Wear something more comfortable?" he asked fumbling around her big, poofy dress.

She laughed and admitted, "Yes; it's hard to get close to you in this. It was so cold out that I wore leggings underneath. So if you give me a t-shirt, then I'll be all set."

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and led her to the basement – to his room. "I'll get out of this itchy costume too." Gale began rummaging through his drawers looking for a t-shirt for her. He carelessly unbuttoned and tossed his long jacket on the floor.

Gale turned around with a t-shirt in hand, now dressed in a white undershirt and leggings. Madge laughed as she pulled up her dress and showed him her black ones. "Never thought I'd see the super-hot, super-sexy, super-cool Gale Hawthorne in tights."

He glared at her, but said playfully, "I'd do anything for my two princesses. But if you don't stop laughing I'll just take them off. I went commando tonight." He challenged raising his eyebrow.

She put up her hands and said, "Tempting..." She felt a blush creep up her neck. Gale laughed and held out a t-shirt that looked brand new. She frowned and pointed to his chest, "Can I have that one? I want one that smells like you."

He smiled pleased, but teased, "You just can't help yourself from finding ways to undress me, can you?"

Madge shrugged her shoulders and said, "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." Gale laughed and took off his t-shirt. Madge's heartbeat sped up as she eyed his bare chest. She put out a shaking hand towards the undershirt.

He didn't move a bit. Instead, with smoldering eyes, he said, "Come and get it." Madge swallowed and took a step closer. And then another as her heart pounded in her chest. It wasn't like she'd never seen him bare-chested before, but it had been a long time. She missed him and their intimacy; she needed this. Madge slowly rested her hand on his chest. Then she kissed it making Gale shiver. She kissed his chest all the way up to his chin. Gale immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close as he kissed her. He backed her slowly to his bed and lay on top of her kissing her. After a few minutes of unsuccessfully gathering the never-ending material of her dress, he finally lay beside her with a humpf. She protested missing his warmth and weight. "I'm only human, Madge. I can't help but get carried away around you. Sorry about that," he said fixing the top of her dress as if he had no idea how it got that way. He sat up and handed Madge his undershirt. "I'll change in the bathroom and meet you upstairs."

As he stood up, Madge pulled his hand and said, "You're not the only one that gets carried away." Madge took a deep breath and continued, "It's not that I don't want to..."

He bent down and kissed her softly stopping her words, "I know; we're waiting and I don't ever want to hear you apologize for wanting to wait." After he left, Madge pulled off her dress and brought his undershirt close to her nose inhaling deeply. It smelled very Gale. She smiled and slipped it on over her head. Dressed in black leggings and his white undershirt, she made her way up to the den with her costume neatly folded in her hands.

Gale met her at the top of the stairs, in pajama bottoms and the other t-shirt he'd pulled out for her. He always set her heart racing. Madge often wondered how in the world she ended up with the most handsome, most popular, most caring, sexiest, smartest and the most loving boy at the school. She wasn't going to complain though; whatever the stars had done to send him to her, she'd just accept it and be happy. Gale took the clothes out of her hands; she glared at him as he haphazardly threw them on the dining table. "It took me forever to fold that dress and now…"

He winked at her and asked, "Let me make it up to you?" Before she could even answer, he led her to the sofa and pulled her down with him. They laid down side-by-side, facing each other. They both slipped their hands underneath each other's shirts, probably for the same reason – the need to touch the other's skin. After a long kiss, Gale moved Madge's hair out of her face and said, "Madge, I love you. I've known it for some time and I've wanted to tell you in a special way. But I just want you to know it. I know this isn't special; I'd rather have planned a special date for you and told you. But I can't wait any longer; I want you to know. I love you."

"I love you too, Gale. I wanted to tell you that day my mom went into the hospital. I've known it since even before then. And I've loved you way before then. I don't need a special date; every moment with you is special. And this right here…right now…with both of us…nothing is more special than this. But…"

"No buts," he said kissing her. "We both love each other and that's all that matters."

"You do too much for me. You never push me for anything, you've stood by me through my mom's illness; you haven't once demanded that I spend time with you too or even taken me up on my offer to take a break from each other. You're just there – strong and steady – my rock! And I love you so much and need you so much that I let you. I've always wanted to give you the world; not take anything away from you."

"Are you listening to yourself, Madge? I do all those things because I love you. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. I still can't believe you want to be with me. I want to do those things for you. I don't want a break from us. I don't need to party and I know you want to be with me, but your mom needs you more right now. If you didn't love me then you wouldn't worry about taking anything away from me either. But just for the record, you're not taking anything away from me. I only need you; not any of those other things you think I need. So stop worrying."

"Alright," she said with a sigh. He loved her; she loved him. He was right; they only needed and wanted each other. Gale loved and deeply cared for his family; of course, he would understand the importance of hers and support her through her rough times. Madge kissed him and said sighing, "I should go home."

"Not yet!" he said pulling her mouth into another kiss, hitching her leg around his own, effectively holding her to him. It didn't take Madge long to lose herself in the kiss and forget about going home.

They kissed, they caressed, and they talked. Eventually Madge fell asleep with her head on his chest.

* * *

Hazelle unlocked the door carefully to not wake up Gale or Posy. She hadn't intended on staying out so late, but she was happy to get out of the house too. And she knew Posy was in good hands with Gale. If he needed her; he would've called her. And he hadn't. Vick and Rory, exhausted and sleepy, headed straight up to their room. The lights in the den were turned off and Hazelle left them off. She moved quietly into the kitchen to get some water and turned on the lights in there. Her eyes caught a blue dress that was too light and too big to be Posy's. Just beyond the dress was Madge's purse. It was the one Gale had given her on her last birthday.

_Gale wouldn't!_ But she knew he was in love with Madge. And love made people irrational sometimes. He really hadn't seen much of Madge since her mom came home from the hospital. Tonight, Hazelle wished more than ever that Rick was still alive. How should she handle the situation with Gale and Madge? While she didn't support pre-marital sex; she knew in these times few young people waited. She hoped her children would wait, but she had also decided long ago that she would not force her values on them. She'd explained the importance to Gale and Rory, but left it at just that._ If only Rick was here._ The boys would feel more comfortable speaking to their father about such matters. She had to do something though; she didn't want Rory, Vick or Posy to find out that Madge had spent the night with Gale in his room. Hazelle peeked down the basement stairs into darkness.

"Boo!" Gale said from behind her making her jump two feet in the air.

Hazelle raised a hand to her heart and admonished, "Gale! What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. I was on the sofa and you walked right past me. You didn't even see me," he said amused.

"It was dark in there; I thought you were asleep already," Hazelle said.

"I always wait up for you," Gale said sounding superior. "So what were you looking for down the stairs to the basement?" Gale asked with a smile.

Hazelle shook her head and asked, "Is Madge here?"

Gale nodded, "Posy called her over. Her dad was home so he urged her to come over here too. Then Posy fell asleep and I didn't want Madge to drive back by herself. I couldn't leave Posy. So we were waiting for you to come home so I could take her home, but…" Gale rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said, "But she fell asleep on the sofa. So I called her dad and asked if she could just stay here since it was so late and she was already asleep."

Hazelle raised an eyebrow and asked, "And the Mayor of District 12 told you his one and only daughter, who he loves more than life and is way over-protective about, could spend the night with you, her boyfriend she hasn't seen practically in a month?" She'd never been one to beat around the bush. She couldn't afford to – raising three extremely handsome teenage boys on her own.

"Ma!" Gale admonished. Then he smiled mischievously and said, "Her dad likes me now. Trusts me. He practically threw Madge out of the house to spend time with me tonight. He didn't argue once or ask any questions when I called him about Madge staying over tonight."

"He didn't ask _any_ questions?" Hazelle asked unbelievably.

Gale smiled and answered, "Well I guess he asked one, but it was more like a statement. He said, 'your mom will be home, right?' I told him you should be home soon and he was fine. Guess he trusts you too with his precious daughter." Gale yawned and stretched his hands over his head. He kissed her cheek and said, "Goodnight, Ma. I'm tired too."

Hazelle grabbed his arm and said, "Gale, I think you should sleep on the sofa tonight."

He furrowed his brow for a moment and then smiled, "Ma! Madge fell asleep on the sofa and I carried her up to POSY's room."

Hazelle hugged him and said, "Thank goodness. You really scared me, Gale. And I don't mean by sneaking up on me."

He shook his head and said, "Ma, what kind of a man do you take me for? I love Madge. And I love you and Rory, Vick and Posy. And you should know better – Madge isn't that kind of a girl."

Hazelle wasn't surprised to hear him say he loved her. She realized it even before he had. She adored Madge so she was happy for both. Hazelle kissed his cheek and teased, "I take you for a smart, loving, and caring _eighteen_ year old who's in love with his very beautiful girlfriend. It's a good thing Madge has her head screwed on right." Hazelle winked at him as she watched a blush rise over even his tan skin. "Good night, Gale. Happy Halloween!"

She and Rick had waited until they got married, but that didn't mean they didn't have a very passionate dating life. She remembered being eighteen and in love. Rick constantly squirmed around her boundaries, but never pushed her limits. She sighed happy knowing she'd done something right with Gale. _One down and three more to go!_

* * *

_A/N: Thoughts?_


	13. A Night Out in D2

**A/N: This one's based on a request for jealous Gale or Madge from Kendrix D. Brandon; hope you like it.**

**I'd thank Dendroica for beta-ing this one, but it has so many of her ideas/words that instead I'd like to thank her for co-authoring this one with me.**

* * *

**A Night Out in D2**

_Hey. How far are you from Arena 72? _Madge texted Gale. She hadn't seen him in two months. They weren't the kind of friends who constantly kept in touch, but he'd gone out of his way to see her when he last visited his family and they randomly texted each other to just say hello every few weeks.

He replied back immediately, _Only about 45 mins away; it's on the outskirts of District 2. Are you coming to 2?_

_Yes. On a business trip. For a 2-day meeting in Arena 72. _Madge replied back.

_When?_ Gale asked immediately.

_Next week. I fly in Thursday morning and drive straight to Arena 72. The meeting continues into Friday, but I think my Thursday evening is free._

_Let's meet up. _Gale replied.

Madge's heart fluttered. Gale always brought such feelings about. She'd had a school girl crush on Gale for as long as she could remember. She didn't know him well in school because he was two years ahead of her. She just saw him in the hallways. Seniors didn't hang out with Sophomores; they didn't have any friends in common. They went off to different colleges and she went on with her life as he'd gone on with his. Then she moved back to 12 after graduating and he was home too. He worked for an Engineering firm and she worked for a Developer. Their paths crossed on a project and they became friends. He wasn't seeing anyone, but she'd just started dating one of her high school friends before running into Gale. After meeting Gale, her heart was no longer into the relationship with Eric. By the time Madge decided to end things with Eric, even though Gale had never hinted any interest in her, things changed again. Fortunately for him, unfortunately for her, Gale got a promotion and his firm moved him to District 2. He left. They remained friends. Once again she put her feelings for Gale on the back-burner and gave it her best try with Eric. When Gale visited his family 2 months ago, she saw him too. All her old feelings came back and she realized they were stronger than just a crush. She could no longer continue anything with Eric. So she broke up with Eric yet didn't pursue anything with Gale. It wasn't practical to pursue anything with him; they lived thousands of miles away from each other.

_I'll try my best. No promises. I didn't realize Arena 72 is so far away from you. I'll call you when I finish with the meeting?_ She texted him.

_Okay, but please come out, Madge. I want to see you._

She smiled while butterflies took flight in her stomach. _Will try my best. Wanna see you too._

* * *

The flight was uneventful, but Madge was on edge - a happy edge, but an edge nonetheless. Her boss had put her on a new project and it was a great opportunity for growth and advancement. Madge couldn't be happier. She'd be representing her company at the meeting and then hopefully she'd see Gale later. The meeting was brutal going on for hours. Gale texted her couple times to check on her timing and she just texted back, _Still in meeting._

Finally it finished at 7:30 p.m. That was the longest meeting she'd ever sat through. As she started her car to head to the hotel, she called Gale.

"Hey there," he said answering the phone. "I was beginning to think you'd stand me up."

Madge sighed and said, "Hi. No. Can you believe the meeting just finished? I haven't even been to my hotel yet. I'm exhausted."

"You sound like you're looking for ways to bail on me," Gale said sounding weary.

"I don't _want_ to bail. I'm just exhausted. I've been up since 4 this morning. It's already 7:45. By the time I go to the hotel and freshen up and drive in to see you, it'll be so late that I'll just have to turn right back around. I hate to do this, but I guess I'll just have to wait to see you in 12." Madge said dejected. It was so unfair to be so close to him and have to miss him.

"Come on, Madge. You're not an old lady. Come out," he paused and then continued, "Please? I want to see you."

She smiled changing her mind immediately. "Okay, let me freshen up and I'll head back out."

"Madge, it's just me. Come as you are. Don't waste time," he said sounding excited.

That was the problem...he was the only person she'd feel the need to freshen up for and he was telling her to not worry about it. Madge almost laughed and chided herself; _he's never going to see you as more than a friend._ "Okay," she agreed.

"Great. One of my friend's bands is playing at a bar near my place tonight and I'm headed there now. I'll text you the address; let's meet up there."

"Sounds good," Madge said. Sure enough only a moment later his text came through. She plugged in the address into her GPS and turned the car around...towards Gale.

The closer she got the more her spirits lifted. Madge no longer cared how she looked. She'd been up since 4 in the morning; her hair was probably a mess. Her makeup was probably all gone already, but it didn't matter. She was just excited about seeing Gale. Close to the bar, she found a parking lot and pulled in. Before leaving her car she applied some mascara and lipstick. Madge ran her fingers through her hair and stepped out of the car calling Gale to let him know she was there. He met her outside the bar.

"You look great, Madge." He said engulfing her in his arms. "I'm so glad you came out."

"Me too. It's so good to see you," she said hugging him back; the sight of Gale in faded jeans and a casual button down shirt made her heart skip a beat. They made their way into the bar and Gale brought her a menu right away. He was there with a few friends and he introduced them all to her. He stayed by her side and she ate as they listened to the band. "Your friends are really good," she said pointing to the band, practically screaming in his ear. He nodded with a beautiful smile on his face. Madge couldn't take her eyes off him. Would she ever stop wanting him? She reminded herself again that they lived thousands of miles away from each other.

Madge enjoyed the music as well as Gale and his friends' company. A blonde named Cashmere took the seat next to Madge when Gale went up to the bar for more drinks. "So you know Gale from District 12?"

Madge smiled and said, "Yeah. We actually went to High School together, but didn't really know each other. We became friends after college when we met working on the same project in 12."

"Cute story," Cashmere said rolling her eyes at Madge and flipping her hair back.

Madge narrowed her eyes at the other blonde, but just then Gale returned. He brought Madge her favorite beer and set it in front of her giving her one of his smiles she loved so much. Time stopped; even her heart stopped beating when he looked directly into her eyes. She couldn't look away. Her mind and eyes filled with just him. He was larger than life almost glowing as if some sort of electricity hummed from his entire being pulling her towards him. She finally blinked when Cashmere pulled on Gale's arm taking his attention away. Madge took a moment to gather herself as Cashmere dragged Gale towards the dance floor. She didn't mind the moment of reprieve to try to figure out what just happened. There was something there between her and Gale. An invisible barrier or current that marooned them from everyone else.

She took a deep breath and lifted her eyes to Gale only to see Cashmere draped around him. She watched Gale pull Cashmere even closer and whisper something in her ear making her laugh. Had she merely just _imagined_ the charged moment between herself and Gale? Just then Cashmere caught Madge's eyes and gave her a triumphant look back as she saddled even closer to Gale. No, Madge hadn't imagined that charged moment with Gale; obviously Cashmere had noticed it too.

A storm like none other brewed inside Madge as she felt the green-eyed monster emerging and taking over. Normally she wasn't the jealous kind. Madge thoroughly believed jealousy came from insecurity and she was anything but insecure. She was a confident woman of the 21st century with a great family, friends and a successful, thriving career. She didn't have a boyfriend at the moment, but only because she chose not to have one. She'd never felt the need to stake her claim to a guy, but suddenly she wanted to stake her claim on Gale.

Gale turned around and caught Madge's eyes. He smiled sweetly and waved to her. _That _was no longer good enough for her_. _She'd fought off her feelings for Gale long enough giving into practicality. In High School she was too young, naive and simply afraid of rejection. Afterwards, she'd been in a relationship. Then the miles between Districts 2 and 12 kept her from showing him her feelings. Now they were both available and together and she wanted him to know she was interested. Madge stood up and walked towards the dance floor. When she reached Gale, he let go of Cashmere and welcomed Madge to dance with them, now keeping a respectable distance from both Madge and Cashmere. It felt all wrong and awkward to Madge; as if he was going out of his way to not touch her. She yearned for closeness…for his touch.

The band finished out for the night with that song and began packing up. Cashmere hung onto Gale as they walked back to their table, whereas Gale left a good foot between himself and Madge. Cashmere smirked at Madge shrugging her shoulders then resting her head on Gale's shoulder. Gale seemed to be enjoying Cashmere's attentions; she wondered briefly how he'd feel about her attentions. With a slight raise of her eyebrows, Madge assented to Cashmere's challenge. She softly wrapped her fingers around Gale's forearm, catching his attention immediately, and whispered, "Wanna get out of here?"

Gale turned to her a little surprised by her request. Madge had the satisfaction of watching Cashmere lose her balance when Gale suddenly turned away from her and towards Madge. "You're not leaving are you?" he asked suddenly horrified and a little bewildered.

Madge gave him her most flirtatious smile and said, "Not unless you want me to."

He relaxed and smiled. "Course I don't want you to. What do you want to do?"

She shrugged, "I dunno. Show me what you like to do in District 2." Cashmere glared at her. Madge continued while ignoring her, "Or show me what you think I would like to do." She and Gale had spent a lot of time talking about themselves over coffees while working on the project in 12. They'd connected immediately. Maybe it was time for Madge to find out if he was worth her efforts. How well had he really paid attention to the kinds of things she liked to do?

Gale leaned in a little and said, "I know just the place. It's one of my favorites and I think you'll love it too." He turned to his friends and said, "Madge and I are leaving. Goodnight."

"It's only 11, Gale. Don't tell me you're calling it a night already. I thought you wanted to hang all night tonight," Cashmere pouted.

He leaned seductively towards Cashmere and winked at her as he said, "How about a rain check for tomorrow night?" Gale stood up straighter and continued, "Tonight, I'm taking Madge to my favorite bar."

"I want to see your favorite bar. We'll go with you," Cashmere said roughly pulling up the dark-haired boy sitting next to her. He looked at her surprised and she said, "We're going to a different bar, Marvel." He shrugged and gathered his things.

Gale leaned in a little towards Madge and whispered, "Do you mind if they come? They sorda invited themselves."

Madge looped her arm through his arm and shrugged as she said, "Maybe we can lose them." She winked at him surprising him yet again. Despite her disappointment, Madge laughed and said, "I'm kidding. I don't mind; they're your friends."

He smiled and said, "Cool. I think you're making Cashmere jealous; this is the most attention she's ever paid me. I asked her out once, but she never really gave me a straight answer."

"You did?" Madge asked surprised and disappointed. Though she tried to mask it mostly as surprise. Gale nodded. Madge didn't think he even needed to try; Cashmere was practically throwing herself at Gale. She was playing games with him.

Gale, Madge, Cashmere and Marvel headed out into the cool fall night. Gale led them to a much quieter street and stopped in front of a brick building with five steps leading down. He climbed down the steps and opened the door to the bar. It was a small place with only four small tables and a bar long enough for just six stools. It was mostly empty with only two bar stools occupied. The bar had an old, rustic feel to it. It sounded crazy, but it Madge think of a library. Gale plopped down on a cushioned bench and the other three followed suit. A small metal table sat next to their L-shaped cushion. Gale sat on one end. Madge took the seat next to him. Then Cashmere and Marvel. It was a tight fit for the four of them; the table was probably meant to accommodate two comfortably. Gale sat so close to Madge that the entire length of her left side - all the way from her shoulder to her knees where her legs folded down – was pressed up against his right side. Strange sensations travelled through Madge's body at the contact. Butterflies, once again, took flight in her stomach. Gale leaned in to Madge and said, "This was once a library. The current owner turned it into a bar. It's not much and it's not a happening place, but this place has its own charm. I love coming here. I've always thought you'd like it too."

"Because it was once a library?" she teased. Had he thought of her while sitting in this very bar? Had he imagined bringing her here?

"That and because it has a very different architectural style. This place has a lot of history," he explained.

"It's perfect. I do love it and can see why you come here," Madge said awed.

"I love it too, Gale. It's a little too quiet for my taste, but I still like it," Cashmere said vying for his attention again. Gale smiled politely back at her as he and Marvel went to the bar to order drinks. When he returned, Gale took the seat next to Cashmere leaving the seat next to Madge for Marvel. Now she had to watch Cashmere pressed up against Gale and it didn't sit well with her. Though he sat next to Cashmere, Gale continued talking to Madge pointing out all the changes the owner had made to the place to convert the library into a bar. He pointed out everything he'd kept of the old library to not lose its history. And all the small architectural details that only two people in that field could appreciate. Mesmerized, Madge found herself falling in love with the place.

"Hey Gale, what do you do; you never really told me?" Cashmere asked, looking triumphantly at Madge while running her finger down Gale's arm.

"I work for an engineering firm. We manufacture HVAC products," he said flirting back with her.

"What's HVAC?" Marvel asked curiously.

"Oh no; we're not talking about boring technical stuff. We're here to have fun," Cashmere shut Marvel up immediately. She turned to Gale and said, "Did I tell you everyone on my dance team voted me as the most flexible on the team? I can bend my body in ways no one else can."

Gale raised a flirtatious eyebrow and asked, "Can you now? Wanna demonstrate?" He challenged.

She smiled seductively, picking up the cherry off the top of her drink. Cashmere licked the cherry and then put it in her mouth. "Maybe another time under _different_ circumstances. Ever seen a girl tie a knot in the cherry stem with just her tongue?"

Gale laughed and said, "I've heard of it. Never seen it."

"You know what they say about someone who can do that, don't you?" Cashmere asked twirling the cherry stem between her teeth and tongue.

The last straw of Madge's patience broke with that and she took a big sip of her drink, taking in the cherry from the top of her glass. Only a moment later, Madge pulled the cherry stem out of her mouth and answered, "That they're a great kisser." She held out her perfectly knotted stem for everyone to see.

Cashmere glared at her again. Marvel whistled impressed. Gale looked at her surprised and asked, "Did you just do that, Madge, with your tongue?" She nodded. "You are full of surprises today." He picked up the cherry off the top of his drink and teased, "Can you do it again cause that's kinda hot?"

She nodded; Gale fed her the cherry with his fingers. Madge kept her eyes on Gale as she once again tied a knot in the cherry stem with her tongue. Only a moment later, she took it out of her mouth and held it up for everyone to see. "Damn, can you do that every time?" Marvel asked impressed.

Madge smirked and said, "Yeah. How's yours coming, Cashmere?"

"Almoth donh," she said still twirling the stem around in her mouth.

Gale walked up to the bar and came back with a bowl full of cherries. "I wanna try too," he said in answer to everyone's questioning gaze. He put a cherry in his mouth and tried to tie a knot in it. "I think my tongue is too fat," he said giving up after a while.

Madge laughed and tried explaining with gestures and movements of her fingers how he should twirl his tongue to tie the knot. He tried again and couldn't do it. "I don't think your explanation's working," he said to Madge. Was he blushing or was she just imagining that?

She laughed and said, "I don't know how else to explain it to you. Guess you can't do it."

"I could show you," Cashmere said sliding her fingers over his hand. Gale raised an eyebrow in an inviting challenge.

Anger and jealousy coursed through Madge at their exchange. She took a deep breath and chided herself. What was she doing? She didn't play games vying for a man's attention. If Gale couldn't willingly give it to her then she shouldn't play games to get it. Maybe Gale would never see her as more than a friend. She did live a couple thousand miles away from him; there was no hope in a long distance relationship. She needed to stay practical. Suddenly Madge felt disgusted by her actions. She'd let jealousy drag her down to Cashmere's level. Cashmere was obviously only playing games with Gale. Playing hard to get when he wanted her and throwing herself at him when she had competition. Well, Madge wasn't going to be a part of this charade anymore. She didn't need this; she didn't do this. And she certainly wasn't going to stick around to watch Gale and Cashmere make out. Madge stood up and announced, "On that note, I think I better go. I have a long drive ahead." She turned to Marvel and Cashmere and said, "Nice meeting you." Then she turned to Gale and bent down to kiss his cheek as she said, "Great seeing you. I'll call you tomorrow." Madge put some cash on the table and hurried out of there hoping she remembered how to get back to her car.

She'd only just reached the door, when Gale grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Hey, what just happened?" He asked knotting his eyebrows together.

She took a deep breath and forced a smile, "Nothing. It's late. I need to get back to my hotel. I have a long drive, remember?"

He looked at her puzzled and then said, still holding on to her hand, "Don't leave. Let me at least buy you a cup of coffee for the drive."

Madge sighed; responsibility taking over disappointment, jealousy and anger. She'd wanted to make a quick exit, but she'd had a few drinks. She felt fine, but should she really be driving so soon? "Alright," she said giving in.

When he waved goodnight to his friends, Cashmere strode up to him and asked, "So where are we going now?"

He took a step away from her and said, "Actually Madge and I are going to grab a cup of coffee. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow." Making it clear that they were not invited this time. He still hadn't let go Madge's hand so he just pulled her through the door and out onto the sidewalk.

Half a block down, Madge pulled her hand out of his. It felt too good in there. His large hand perfectly encompassed her small one, keeping it warm and safe. But she couldn't let herself get used to the feel of her hand in his. "Sorry," Gale mumbled. They walked by a coffee shop, but it was already closed. Gale pulled out his phone and checked the listings for coffee shops close to where they were. Every single one was already closed. He looked at her and said a little nervously, "I live just around the corner. I can make you coffee if you want to go back to my place?" He sounded sweet and earnest the way he asked her nervously, but then he winked at her flirtatiously, similar to the way he'd been flirting with Cashmere all night.

Madge narrowed her eyes and said, "I don't know what you think's been going on tonight, but I'm not that kind of girl, Gale. I may have flirted with you tonight, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to just s..."

Gale put his hands up in the air and stopped her, "I meant it as a friend. We're friends, Madge. I wouldn't try anything with you. And I promise I am not drunk. I am not even tipsy. I don't have any hidden agendas; I just don't want you to drive back after you've drunk. At least not until you can give it some time and maybe get a couple of cups of coffee in your system. I know you're not drunk either, but better safe than sorry. I promise the offer is just from one friend to another."

She should've found his words comforting, but once again her irrational side made its appearance. Exasperated, Madge threw her hands up in the air and said, "Damn it, Gale. You're never going to see me as more than a friend, are you?" Angrily, Madge turned away from him.

He grabbed her hand and asked, "Wait! What?"

"Never mind," she mumbled trying to free her hand from his grasp. What was the matter with her? She was really making a fool of herself tonight from flirting with him to telling him she won't sleep with him to being angry because that wasn't even what he meant by his offer.

He held her hand tighter. "Madge? Are you and Eric still together?" he asked taking a step closer to her. She shook her head. He took another step closer. "Why didn't you tell me?" And took another step closer.

She swallowed nervously at his proximity and mumbled, "You didn't ask." Knowing that now she sounded like a pouty 5-year old, but she couldn't help it. Had she really not told him she was free? This was why she didn't like getting jealous - it made people irrational.

"You idiot," he said just before he crashed his lips on hers making her stumble back a little from the sheer force of it. Gale released her hand and traced his fingers up her arms, resting his hands around her shoulders for a moment. He moved his hands up her collarbone to her neck and then finally to her face as he kissed her softly. He pulled back and ran the back of his fingers across her cheek as he said, "You should have told me."

"I didn't think it would matter," she said stubbornly.

"It matters. Believe me it matters. I didn't ask you about Eric because I didn't want to hear about you and another guy, Madge."

"Then why have you been flirting with Cashmere all evening?" she asked.

He laughed and asked, "Jealous?"

"Yes and I don't like it. Jealousy is just another form of insecurity. And that's not me. I'm so mad at myself for getting jealous and making a fool of myself fighting for your attention." She turned away embarrassed.

He turned her face around with his finger and said, "Hey, you didn't make a fool of yourself vying for my attention. You've had it all night. I was just working extra hard making sure I wasn't paying too much attention to you, which led to flirting more with Cashmere. Since I thought you had a boyfriend. And I know you are not insecure by any means. The first thing that attracted me to you was your confidence and the way you carry yourself. I had no idea you were free or even interested for that matter."

Madge hugged him. "I'm free and I'm interested, Gale." He kissed her tenderly at those words. She pulled back and asked, "But, Cashmere, really? What do you see in her?"

He shrugged, "Maybe I just have a thing for blondes." Before she could voice her smart-ass comeback, he pulled her to him and kissed her again. Gale took her hand and said, "Are you ready to go back to my place now?"

Madge nodded, but satisfied her curiosity with, "Earlier, if you meant to invite me back as a friend, why did you wink at me flirtatiously?"

Gale ran a hand through his hair and laughed nervously as he said, "Because you made me nervous. I like you, Madge. A lot. And I thought you had a boyfriend, but I was inviting you back to my place in the middle of the night. Even though I was only thinking of your safety, it was still weird. We've never hung out like we did tonight. When we were dancing I just wanted to pull you to me, but I had to keep my distance. Then you were flirting with me and I thought it was only because you were trying to make Cashmere jealous for my sake. And I really wanted it to be for real and not to make someone else jealous. I wanted you to like me enough to even _get_ jealous. And then you wanted to leave suddenly and I panicked not wanting our time to end. I didn't know when I would see you next. When we left, your hand felt so good in mine and I didn't want to let go, but you freed it from my grasp. And I know I'm rambling and probably not even making any sense right now. But the wink was just a nervous tick. I flirt when I get nervous. And you just seemed so calm and collected while I felt a storm brewing inside me..."

Madge grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her as she said, "You _are_ rambling, but I like it," before she kissed him. Gale wrapped his arms around her.

As they walked towards his place she asked another question, "Why did you go sit next to Cashmere at that last bar? I mean you were sitting next to me, and then you got up to get drinks and changed seats all of a sudden."

"I don't think you want to hear the effect the length of your body pressed up against mine was having on me." He took a shaky breath and said, "Moving away was all I could do to keep temptation at bay." Now that he could, he pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her.

* * *

Madge kicked off her shoes and relaxed on the sofa waiting for Gale. She liked his place. It was small, but very Gale. One medium-sized room served as his living room, kitchen and dining room. On one end of the room was the door to get out and there were two more doors on the opposite end – _his bedroom and bathroom?_ Gale handed her a cup of coffee and took a seat next to her on the only sofa. "So, what now?" Madge asked.

"I don't think you should drive all the way back to Arena 72 this late even after drinking coffee. You're not exactly familiar with the roads here. It'll be light in about three hours and you can go then," he explained firmly.

Was he asking her to stay the night with him? He did have a point. It wouldn't be safe or practical to drive back at this hour. "Okay," she said and paused for a second. "But I was asking more about what's next for us. You live in 2 and I live in 12, remember?"

"Yeah. Hard to forget." Gale ran a hand over his face and said, "I don't know. I like you. I've liked you for a while now. I don't think my feelings are going anywhere and yours aren't either so why don't we give us a try?"

"Living two thousand miles away?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Do you have to leave tomorrow?" She looked at him puzzled so he asked, "Can you stay the weekend? Cause if you can, I'd say, let's start with that."

"Stay with you?" she asked.

"Yeah. If you want to." He put his hands up in the air and said, "No expectations, I promise. We'll just see where it goes and take it one step at a time from there."

"Didn't you give Cashmere a rain check for tomorrow night? I'm not sure I can handle spending another evening with her, let alone a whole weekend." Madge said confirming they were both talking about the same kind of weekend together.

He looked almost hurt or offended for a moment, but he quickly masked it with a mischievous smile. Moving closer to her on the sofa, he said, "Believe me, Madge, if you stay, I don't have any intentions of sharing you with anyone else. Even though I think you're really hot when you're jealous." And then he kissed her before she could react. He pulled back from the kiss and said, "You _are_ a great kisser. Stay and teach me how to tie a knot in the cherry stem." He rubbed his nose up and down her cheek and pleaded, "Say you'll stay. Please?"

"Yes," she breathed before pulling him back for another kiss, this time slipping her tongue through his parted lips.

* * *

A/N: What do you think?


End file.
